The Prince's Jewel
by WhiteRoseQueen
Summary: Aurora, the illegitimate child of an Asgardian noblemen, catches the eye of the crown prince of Asgard. Will they learn to love each other or will Aurora's background keep her from what may be her eternal happiness?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Only my OCs and the plot belong to me.**

 **A/N: Hi everyone! This is my very first story so please bear with me. The prologue is just going to be a summary of events. The nect chater will be much longer and get to the point. All reviews are welcome.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Throughout the halls of Marmora Manor, chaos had erupted. Screams of pain could be heard from the eastern wing and echoed off of all corners of the dwelling. Maids were rushing in and out of the master bedroom, all exhausted and wishing for peace to come. Some carried pitchers of hot water, others linens, and a few held baskets of herbs which possessed powers of healing or were used to lessen pain. Others exited with soiled towels covered in blood and sweat. However, most were crowded around the foot or head of the bed as well as a midwife. Two were holding the hands of Lady Amora Kortson, who was gripping their hands so hard that the maids feared their blood circulation had stopped in their fingers.

Amora was biting down on a sheet, her chin pressed against her chest as she felt another onslaught of contractions coming. Her golden locks were damp with perspiration and her usually smiling, golden eyes were filled with desperation and pain. Another scream of agony was ripped from her raw throat. The pain between her legs was now unbearable as she had been in labor since the early hours of the morning into the afternoon and then nightfall. She hoped by the sunrise that her babe would be here as she feared for her child's health as well as her own. She pushed and strained, but no progress was being made. She felt as if she should give up. This child did not want to enter the world, a cruel place in which the child would be condemned to a harsh fate because of its mother's reputation and position in life.

Amora was the mistress of Henrik Amundson, a nobleman of the court of Asgard. He had served as a general during the war against the frost giants when they attempted to overtake earth with the Casket of Ancient Winters and plunge the world into an eternal ice age. In the aftermath, he became a close advisor to the All-father and took up a permanent residence near the sea of Marmora, henceforth the name of the manor. During one of his journeys between the capital city and his personal domain, he had met Amora whom was the daughter of a lowly soldier and a seamstress. The two quickly became enthralled with each other and he proposed that she become his mistress with the consent of his dying wife, Brynhild, a gentle woman whom had suggested Henrik find a true companion to live out his days with.

Amora became his wife in all but name as a commoner could never marry a noble as stated by the law of Asgard. When the time came for Henrik to be married again out of duty, Amora was supportive and understanding of the situation. She did not try to sway or delay his course of action. She knew Henrik was hers, body and soul, as she was his and she remained faithful and true to him. A marriage was arranged with Sigrid Snorredottir, a beautiful woman with light hair and dark eyes known for her wit and sharp tongue. She brought a hefty dowry to the marriage as well as several well-made connections. Two daughters were soon begot from this marriage. However, her true personality began to arise soon after the birth of her two children. She was jealous and spiteful, enjoying others fawning over her for attention and waiting on her hand-and-foot. Sigrid despised Amora when she learned of her existence and became envious of the love Henrik had bestowed upon Amora and not herself. She tried to interfere with Henrik's affairs and persuade him to be rid of Amora, but he refused. A rift was caused between the married couple and they became estranged much to the displeasure of Sigrid who yearned for the day when Amora would reach her downfall.

* * *

Currently Sigrid was pacing the confines of her own chamber much alike that of nervous animal circling within its cage. Listening to the cries of her so called enemy, she was silently cursing under her breath, wishing for a mishap to occur so she would be the only woman in Henrik's life. Her two daughters were present, watching their mother with curious eyes and wondering what thoughts were running around aimlessly in her head. Margarethe, the eldest of the two, was much like her mother. Haughty and cruel, she only cared for pretty clothes and dance lessons as well as ordering others around. She too wished for the downfall of Amora. In comparison, the younger daughter Inga was modest and soft spoken. She was often seen as the forgotten sister, lost in the shadows of her sister's praise and did not understand the tension between her mother and her father's mistress. Another scream was heard. All eyes jerked to the door of Sigrid's chambers and all ears waited for the sound of a mewling child.

* * *

"Nearly there my lady," cried the midwife, "one more push". Amora let out a sigh of relief. The birth was finally coming to an end. She let out a final effort, pushing as hard as she could bear and gritting her teeth through the pain. The child's head slipped into the midwife's capable hands followed by the shoulder and then the rest of the newborn's body. A lusty cry was heard throughout the room. "A fair girl madam," announced the midwife while she rubbed the remains of blood and such off the infant and swaddled her in freshly cleaned linens. Amora held out her arms and the child was given to her. She showed a small smile as she brought the infant to lay upon her chest. Her daughter was a perfect combination of her parents, unruly chocolate curls and small golden orbs that shined with innocence. As she gazed upon her baby, rays of light filtered through the shades of the windows onto the newborn and mother. Dawn had arrived. Amora pressed a kiss to her daughter's little wrinkled forehead. "I know just what to call you little one," she crooned," you shall be my Aurora."

* * *

Eight hundred years had passed since the birth of Aurora. As time passed she grew into a lovely young woman who possessed grace and poise and showed knowledge beyond her years. She enjoyed the luxuries of being the daughter of a noblemen, but she showed humility and was grateful to her father for the opportunities he presented her. Henrik doted upon his daughter much to the discomfort of Sigrid who believed he should only show that kind of affection to his legitimate daughters and his sons from his previous marriage. The child had only showed that her marriage to Henrik was in a constant state of decadence and Sigrid begun to hate Amora even more for taking all Henrik's attentions. She had halted all arguments with Henrik on the matter as he would tell her it was not her place to meddle in his affairs as well as the fact he did not love her and that he never would for she had shown her true colors. Henrik cared for her though as she had given him his two precious daughters and he would always make it a priority that his children as well as their mother, lived a comfortable lifestyle and had everything they needed. But Aurora was his special girl, his little angel, his child conceived out of love and not duty.

Unlike her two older sisters, Aurora's upbringing was slightly more rigorous. Amora did not want her daughter to be restricted to a society of female dependency and male domination. She wanted Aurora to be headstrong, determined, and independent whether she defied the norms of civilization or not. Aurora was taught things that many believed only men should know such as philosophy, law, the different languages of the nine realms, archery, sword-fighting, and hunting. She became an intellectual and often engaged in conversations over government or economics with her father and brothers. She was eloquent with her words and could often hold up an argument. Her education also included dancing, stitching, sewing, and cooking although she did not care for those simple pastimes and nor did she show any deft skill in those subjects. Amora had hoped her daughter would take an interest in playing instruments as she herself did, but alas she would never pay attention to her tutors nor would she sit still enough to even be able to practice. Aurora did excel at singing, although one would never know due to her modesty and shy nature.

As Aurora aged, Amora's health began to deteriorate. Her strength began to leave her gradually. Normal tasks became difficult and her breathing often became labored for no reason. Her looks began to fade. Her once golden hair began to darken; bits of dark brown began to filter in through the golden tresses. Henrik sent for physicians to investigate the cause of his sweetheart's condition. Some said it may have been caused by her daughter's birth. She had nearly lost consciousness during the birth due to the amount of blood loss and the amount of time she had been in labor. Others said her symptoms were related to the change of seasons. Lastly many believed it to be just a passing illness that would disappear in time.

* * *

Amora then discovered that she was with child again. She was jubilant and pleased that she was to make Aurora an elder sister and that she was to give Henrik another child, but thoughts of dread still plagued her mind. Would this pregnancy make her condition worse? Would she be able to carry the child to full term? Would she die due to the harshness of labor? Her pregnancy proved to be difficult. She was put in confinement in the fourth month due to excess bleeding and early contractions. When the time came to give birth, Amora again endured a brutal labor. She awoke covered in her own blood at twilight and screamed for her ladies. Her contractions were excruciating, becoming more painful and closer together by the minute. She lay there, tears staining her face, contemplating whether she should welcome the pain and drift off into darkness or at least try to save her child. She was dying. She could tell by the looks of her midwife and ladies.

"You must try my lady," cried Inge, Amora's closest confidant and dearest friend. "You must try to push through the pain. Think of Henrik and Aurora. They cannot live without you. You are their everything."

The midwife began to shake her head in concern. "We are losing her," she stated, looking upon Amora with a sad gaze. "She must deliver the child or both will die."

The ordeal continued on for a few more hours. Amora's pain suddenly ceased. A lusty cry was heard and the child came bursting into the world, a bundle of bloodied limbs and golden ringlets. "A girl, my lady," cried the midwife, relief appearing on her face.

The doors to her compartments crashed open. Aurora entered the room red faced and exhausted. She had been up since she first heard her mother's cries, but she had not been allowed in the birthing room.

"Mama," she cried, rushing to her mother's side, grasping her fragile hand.

Amora turned her face to gaze upon her daughter one last time. "You are so precious to me Aurora, you and Kajsa "she muttered to her firstborn. "You must always remember that mama loves you, father loves you, we are so proud of you."

"What are you saying? What's wrong?" Aurora asked, fear etched upon her face.

The midwife turned her eyes to Aurora. "She is too weak child. The birth has taken its toll on her body." She then passed the swaddled infant from her hands to Amora's. The child was perfectly healthy, that much was evident. Amora could barely reach her arms up to grasp the child and she struggled to breath with her labored efforts to hold her child. Aurora then stepped in for her mother and cradled her newborn sister in her own arms, letting their mother observe the two together for the first and last time. A glimpse of a smile passed across her lips as her last breath left her body. She was gone.

A cry of anguish escaped from Aurora's lips. Hot tears ran down her face as her baby sister started to cry as well.

Inge began to pull Aurora from the room as maids began preparing the body and cleaning up the disaster inside, whispering that all would be well in time and that she would care for the two. Aurora followed not having the energy in her to refuse leaving her mother's body. She looked down at the infant in her hands. Kajsa was fussing, her wrinkled forehead signaling her discomfort. They exited out of the room and continued down the hall. "Do not worry little one," she said, "I will take care of you," she whispered. Inge turned back to look at the two girls now in her charge. Seeing the love in Aurora's eyes as she looked upon her sister's face, she agreed. All would be fine.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

 **A/N: The events that occurred in Thor: The Dark World never occurred in my story. Frigga is still alive.** **Also, I've kind of come up with a list for what each character may look like. Suggestions are welcome and I will take all opinions into account for what the final list may be. The chapter chapter will introduce some very important characters ;)**

 **Aurora: Nina Dobrev**

 **Amora: Angelina Jolie, Natalie Dormer, Diane Kruger, Rachel Weisz**

 **Henrik: Sean Bean, Jeremy Northam, Val Kilmer, Jeff Bridges, Alan Van Sprang, Jeremy Irons**

 **Brynhild: Maria Doyle Kennedy, Annabelle Wallis**

 **Sigrid: Charlize Theron, Anjelica Huston, Uma Thurman, Lana Parilla, Rebecca Mader**

 **Margarethe: Anita Briem, Megan Dodds, Yael Grobglas, Siobhan Williams**

 **Irena: Melanie Lynskey, Anna Popplewell, Sarah Bolger**

 **Ch.1**

 _Magnetic everything about you  
You really got me, now_

 _You took to me so well  
Hypnotic taking over me  
Make me feel like someone else  
You got me talking in my sleep  
I don't wanna come back down  
I don't wanna touch the ground  
Pacific Ocean, dug so deep  
Hypnotic taking over me_

 _~ Hypnotic, Zella Day  
_

* * *

Thor stared at the road ahead of his retinue and himself. They had been on the same path for almost a week now, a dirt road that led to the middle of the countryside surrounded by rolling hills and lanky trees. He was quite bored of this formality. He would have rather taken this trip by himself with just the warriors three and Lady Sif present. Alas Thor could only bring Fandral who at the moment was waving at a crowd of young girls passing by on their way to the nearby village. Henchmen at the beginning of the procession held flags bearing the sign of the Asgardian prince and were followed by a small company of archers and foot soldiers. The horse's hooves continued to kick up dust and dirt as the group continued at their steady pace.

Thor and Fandral were present in the middle of the party, Thor astride his large black warhorse while Fandral sat on a chestnut gelding, both impressive creatures. Fandral was smiling charmingly at the young ladies who were giggling at his advances as well as wishing Thor would cast his gaze upon one of them.

"Just pick one."

Thor stared at Fandral dumbly. "What are you talking about my friend?" he replied.

Fandral burst out in laughter and pointed towards the girls now behind them. "One of them Thor. Maybe it will get your mind off of things."

Thor nodded, but made no movement other the regular jostling motion his body had while riding in the saddle. He had no interest in women at the moment. Jane was no longer in the picture. She had never been though as she was a human and would die long before Thor even showed signs of aging. She had given up on Thor, apologizing to him profusely when he was finally able to return to Earth after he had dealt with Loki's actions on Earth and restored peace to the nine realms. She married and had children, continuing her career regarding astrological physics and went on to receive the Nobel Prize. Thor ever the careful protector watched from the bifrost and continued to watch over her family long after she passed.

Odin had decided that enough was enough. He dictated to Thor that he should finally be married, Frigga also agreeing as she no longer wanted to watch her son wallow in his misery. He had changed with the passing of time, no longer the temperamental and greedy boy that once yearned to be king. It seemed that Loki had taken that position after he tried to destroy Jotenheim and also take over Earth for himself. He was now locked away in the confines of his room, moved there after 1000 years in isolation in the dungeons of Asgard.

A meeting had been arranged with Henrik Amundson, one of his father's advisors and a veteran of war. He was unlike the other nobles of Asgard. He did not care for position or wealth as the others did rather treating everyone equally and respectfully. The other nobles always seemed to be plotting and scheming against one another in order to raise their status in the Asgardian court. This was one of the reasons why Thor did not object to a possible match with one of Henrik's daughters. One of them could possibly be an intriguing figure and share the same qualities of her father. It would be a decent match nevertheless and Thor needed to beget heirs whether he loved his potential Wife or not. Even if he could not come to love her, he could come to enjoy her company and rely on her for advice and opinions in court affairs as Odin relied on Frigga.

The procession continued down the road, nearing their destination. As they passed over a ridge they noticed a fenced orchard on their left side. Apple trees, lemon trees, lime trees, orange trees, and cherry trees littered the land, each standing in a perfect row and marked off in different sections. Upon approaching the orchard, Thor spotted a woman standing on the back of a white stallion, holding a basket in her arms and reaching for one of the various succulent fruits. Quite large for its size, he wondered how the animal had not spooked from the approaching company or how the woman was even able to balance on such a huge creature. As he neared the pair he regarded her narrow waist, curvy hips, and slender legs. As she rose to reach another fruit, her green and orange dress lifted up revealing a shapely ankle and bare feet. Apparently the girl was no noblewomen for why would she go barefoot? Court women rarely enjoyed the activities of the outdoors preferring to stay inside and chat about court gossip or the latest fashions in Asgard.

He signaled for his party to stop as he galloped ahead to alert the woman of his presence as well as his company's and in order not to startle her. He slowed to a halt and waited for the woman to acknowledge him, but she did not. She continued with the task at hand, an irritated look on her face as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm and tried to reach an apple higher above the others by standing on her tiptoes. Her steed raised his head, staring at Thor with a natural curiosity and nickering at him.

"Excuse me my lady," Thor said, "Is the Marmora Manor nearby?"

The lady did not turn around, but she did reply. "Who is asking?" she questioned not realizing that a great God was standing behind her.

Thor chuckled, clearly amused with her bold attitude. "Perhaps you should turn around."

The girl lowered herself from her tiptoes, balancing on the balls of her feet again. She turned her head slightly, the sunlight highlighting her chocolate curls. As her hesitant golden eyes met his sky blue ones, she gasped, dropping the basket of apples in the process. Hers eyes lit up, signaling that she realized who he must be. The stallion moved slightly due to all the commotion she had caused, but he otherwise remained perfectly calm. The girl quickly removed herself from her horse's back, lowering herself to her knees and slipping off of his side. When her feet hit the ground she immediately dragged her eyes down and lowered herself into a curtsy. "Forgive me my lord," she muttered, "I did not realize who you were. We do not have many visitors these ways."

"It's alright," he replied, "You must have been quite busy to realize we were approaching."

She nodded her head, raising her eyes back to his.

 _Her eyes are such an unusual color_ he thought to himself. Golden in color, they seemed to shine more with the rays of the sun beating down upon her face. Her tresses circled her face, complimenting her heart-shaped face. "What is your name my lady?" he asked.

"Aurora," she replied, her name gracefully passing from her lips.

"Lady Aurora," Thor said, "You may rise now." He lowered his hand down to hers, reaching over the fence to grasp her tiny hand. Instead of being soft and fine, the skin felt calloused and rough, indicating her years of hard work and labor. He helped to pull her up until she stood before him.

"I am not a lady my lord," she stated, "And if you take a right up here and follow that road it shall lead you to Marmora Manor."

"Well I shall still call you one," he said, raising her hand to his lips. She blushed when she realized what he was doing and cast her eyes downwards once more. "Thank you Lady Aurora." And with that final farewell, he signaled to his company that they were departing. He nodded his head and joined the group, the horses kicking up dust in their wake.

Aurora kept her eyes trained on the back of the prince, her heart fluttering in her chest. Sigrid said she would never be called a lady, that she was her father's bastard and would forever remain one. Prince Thor had called her a lady though and when she tried to correct him he paid no mind. She had never met royalty before, but she was quite impressed by his being. Aurora had never met a man with such a commanding presence. With his tall height and broad shoulders, he was practically a giant! His gaze was piercing and intent, almost as if he was staring into her very soul. She should have been frightened by such a man, a God. Instead she was filled with awe and curiosity.

As the party continued down the road, she sprang into action and grabbed the discarded bucket off the ground, shoving the fallen apples back into place. Her steed, Whitefoot, rubbed his head against his mistress's back and whinnied at her. Aurora steadied herself and grabbed his thick main, pulling herself onto his back all while holding the basket of apples in hand. She kicked her heels into sides and he took off in a moderate canter. She steered him in the opposite direction she pointed the prince's company towards and headed into the forest. She deftly steered Whitefoot through the trees, weaving him in and out of them, avoiding fallen branches and large rocks. She kept her eyes trained ahead, rolling over the path she had memorized and taken a thousand times to get back to the manor. She quickly arrived at her location, dismounting quickly. Whitefoot followed her as she led him into his stall and locked the gate. "I will come back later to brush you sweetheart," she said to the horse rubbing his neck lovingly. He shook his head up and down and nickered at her. She smiled and quickly exited the stable, running towards the kitchen entrance. If she calculated her time correctly, the party would arrive in approximately 10 minutes. She greeted the cook and placed the apples down on the counter before hurrying up the stairs that led into the main part of the manor. She knew that if she did not make haste towards Sigrid's chambers and warn her of the guest that she would receive, a verbal lashing would occur.

She climbed another set of stairs, taking the steps two at a time. Immediately taking a left, she continued down the hall until she reached the third door on her right. She knocked and waited patiently for Sigrid to answer. "Enter," she heard Sigrid reply, annoyed at the intrusion. She opened the doors quickly and shut them behind her, her back hitting the doors. She looked at the sight in front of her. Sigrid was once again buying cloths from her favorite merchant to make more dresses for Margarethe. Aurora rolled her eyes in annoyance watching as her half-sister picked up and threw cloths around the room, complaining about all them and stating that none of them were right. Irena sat patiently at the vanity, brushing her straight brown hair over her shoulders. She locked eyes with Aurora in the mirror and both girls smiled at each other.

Sigrid then took notice of Aurora. Her posture in her seat became stiff and glaring at her with her sharp eyes she drawled, "What is it girl?"

"Prince Thor is on his way here madam," she replied, enjoying the way her father's wife and Margarethe appeared to be startled.

"What?!" screeched Margarethe who then scurried into her closet searching for a more appropriate gown to receive royalty. Irena arose from the vanity and followed after her in a statelier manner, grinning at her sister's spectacle.

"Well then," Sigrid said, "You've proved you are actually useful for something other than being a nuisance in my home. You are dismissed."

Aurora quickly exited the room, heading towards her own compartments. When she arrived, Inge began to open the door, Kajsa in her arms.

"I can take her," Aurora said cheerfully. She smiled at her baby sister. She had grown so much in the past year. She was the mirror image of their mother, blonde hair and golden eyes. She showed a toothy grin to her sister and started pulling on Aurora's hair, gurgling baby phrases no one could understand.

"Thank you," Inge replied, admiring the scene in front of her. She had become the girls' caretaker in their mother's absence and enjoyed her time spent with them.

"Prince Thor will be here shortly."

Inge looked surprised. Her forehead began to show creases signaling her confusion. She had heard no news from Henrik regarding them having a visitor. He was not even at the manor, but was traveling with his two sons, visiting the people that occupied the land given to them by the Allfather. "I shall alert the staff," she replied and hurried towards the servants' chambers.

Aurora entered her room, rocking Kajsa in her arms. "We are to have a very important guest here," she said placing Kajsa on the silk sheets of her bed. Kajsa looked up at her and giggled not understanding what her sister was saying. She crawled around the bed until she reached a downy pillow, leaning back on it and putting her thumb in her mouth. Aurora reached into the chest at the end of her bed, quickly shedding her simple kirtle and apron and replacing it with a more intricate dress, white with a colorful flower pattern. It had been her mother's and flattered her slim body shape.

The sounds of hooves and horses neighing entered her ears. The prince was almost there.

* * *

Aurora stepped into the dress, pulling it up and onto her body. She rapidly laced up the back of her gown, her fingers deftly pulling the strings in and out of the designated holes. It was a skill she had learned early on in life so as not to have to rely on anyone to do it for her. After tying her laces, she grabbed another gown from her chest for Kajsa. It was white, lined with lace, and had a blue kirtle to go underneath. Walking over to where Kajsa was sitting, Aurora began to unlace her sister's current yellow smock and lifted it over her head. "Where did she go? I can't see where Kajsa went," she said, laughing as Kajsa began to gurgle. She finished pulling the fabric off of her and began to place the new items over her head and onto Kajsa's tiny frame. She then laced up the back of her dress before lifting the child into her arms and briskly walking into the corridor.

Entering the main part of the castle, she noticed all the commotion occurring with her announcement. The marshal was commanding pages and grooms around, all of them rushing to the front of the estate to be ready to lead horses into the stables as well as ordering the military personnel to enter into their usual formation. Maids were rushing to prepare rooms for the honored guest and his company as directed by the chamberlain of the manor. The cooks and their assistants seemed to be preparing a feast as indicated by the delectable smells coming from the kitchen. Sigrid's and her daughters' attendants followed after the said persons as they exited the castle at the main entrance, waiting for Prince Thor to arrive.

Aurora swiftly climbed down the stairs and followed them out the main entrance. Sigrid, Margarethe, and Irena stood on the pathway before the entrance of Marmora, Margarethe asking her attendants behind her how she looked. She smoothed down her gown, pushed stray hairs out of her face and back into their elaborate updo, and pinched her cheeks as to make them seem painted with blush. Sigrid approved of her eldest daughter's actions and nodded at her with a smug smile on her face. _Surely Margarethe will catch his majesty's attention_ she thought to herself. Henrik had mentioned a possible visit by the royal, but did not explain that it may occur this soon or why the visit would happen in the first place. Irena stood there silently seemingly annoyed by all the fuss this guest was causing. She would have been reading in her room or practicing the lute rather than watching her family members fawn over Prince Thor.

Instead of standing with her half-sisters and so-called "stepmother," she stood at the top of the stairs and off to the side and began humming to Kajsa. She did not want to have to deal with Sigrid making a sharp comment at her or telling her that she should not be present. Kajsa was silent in her arms, sucking on her thumb. Curiosity filled her eyes as she watched her elder sister looking at the road in front of them that led to the estate.

As Aurora took her position, the prince and his company turned the corner and rounded towards the manner. They entered through the stone wall surrounding the manner, the horses' hooves clattering on the pavement. As they neared the occupants of Marmora manner, the group halted. Thor and Fandral rode in front of the group and dismounted, stable boys bowing before them and reaching up to hold their horses' bridles. Both Thor and Fandral nodded and began to walk towards the lady of the manor, stopping just a few feet away. Sigrid dropped dramatically into a low curtsy and her attendants and household staff around her followed. Aurora curtsied as well, although Prince Thor could not possibly see her from where he was standing.

"I welcome your majesty and my lord to our humble home," she replied effortlessly. Rising from her curtsy she smiled at the prince. "May I present to you my lovely daughters, Margarethe and Irena."

Margarethe stepped forward, staring at him brazenly in the eye. With fair skin, a narrow waist, honey colored curls, and sparkling ocean blue eyes, she was a scene of radiance. Her lips were pouting and she pushed her chest forward, showing an ample amount of cleavage. The dress she was wore was enough to amplify that aspect though as it had a low, scooped neckline and a tight bodice to accentuate her curves. A smirk appeared on her face as he took her in with his eyes, roving up and down her body shamelessly. "You are most welcome my prince," she uttered sensuously.

He nodded at her and raised her hand to his lips, heat running to his loins. This woman obviously knew what she was doing and quite enjoyed it by the looks of it. He then turned to face Irena. With a straight nose, tiny body, wavy brown hair, and dark eyes, she was the exact opposite of her sister.

She smiled at him genuinely and curtsied again. "My lord," she said.

He grasped her hand and laid a kiss upon it. "My lady," he replied.

Sigrid then spoke. "Come my lords, we have prepared a magnificent feast for your arrival." She beckoned them towards the entrance of her home, Thor politely holding out his elbow for her to grasp. Fandral and Sigrid's daughters followed behind while the household staff and Thor's company went about their business and turned to the task at hand.

As they climbed the steps to the manor, Thor finally took notice of Aurora. His breath caught in his throat. She was a sight to behold, enchanting and beautiful in so many ways. She looked angelic standing there in her white dress, her hair perfectly in place. No jewelry graced her throat, ears, or fingers, but she did not need them. Her eyes were enough for him, glowing like embers in the sun. She curtsied as they neared and held her stance until Thor stopped in front of her and released his elbow from Sigrid's grip.

"We meet again my lady," he declared cheekily. "Thank you for the directions, although I'm quite confused on how you got here so quickly," he said raising an eyebrow.

She blushed and gave a slight nod. "Yes my lord. I took a slight shortcut through the woods in order to inform my lady," she replied.

"I see," Thor spoke. "Now who is this?" He motioned to the small child in her arms who was gazing at him in wonder, still sucking on her tiny thumb.

"Kajsa my lord. She is my baby sister," she replied, lovingly stroking the infant's brow. Kajsa suddenly took her thumb out of her mouth. She pursed her lips and reached her arms up to Thor, asking silently to be held by the stranger.

Thor looked at Aurora for permission to grab the child. Aurora grinned and handed her over to the prince. He held Kajsa in front of him as she babbled at him and reached to touch his face. She poked his cheek and chortled at the face Thor made. He never had much experience with children, but this one was delightful. She appeared to be jovial at being held and begin clapping her hands in excitement. Thor let out a hearty chuckle and handed the babe back to Aurora.

Sigrid narrowed her eyes at the two, catching Aurora's eyes and signaling that conversation should end soon.

Aurora then looked down at her feet and backed away from the God. She had thought it was quite adorable the way Thor had responded to her sister's actions and it thrilled her that he had remembered her name.

"My lord," Sigrid muttered, "this way please."

Thor again offered his elbow to her and continued to follow Sigrid into the dining room. As Margarethe passed she threateningly glared at her half-sister and raised her head in an immature fashion. Aurora ignored the look and followed the group into the dining area. She was allowed to eat with her family although Sigrid sat her as far away from them as possible on every occasion. This time Aurora sat on the far right side of the table, Kajsa in her lap. Inge sat down next to her, handing her a bottle of warm milk for the infant to eat. Aurora smiled graciously, thanked the woman for her kindness, and began feeding Kajsa.

At the head of the table, Thor sat in the place of honor. On his left sat Fandral and on his right the Lady Sigrid took her place, her daughters taking the two seats placed directly after her. The chandelier above the table was adorned in various jewels and impressively held around 200 candles. A sheer burgundy cloth had been laid upon the table above a gold one and plates of copper had been placed upon the table. Silver utensils were laid next to the plates wrapped in a burgundy fabric as well. A golden chalice was placed in front of Thor, rubies and diamonds decorating it, and was filled with spiced wine. Servitors began to bring platters of delectable food to the table such as gigots of lamb, succulent duck sole in a cream sauce, and spiced apples baked to perfection. As everyone began to eat around him, he grabbed the chalice and drank from it heavily, the cool drink slipping down his throat and relieving his parched mouth. He then selected a chicken leg from a platter placed directly in front of him and began grazing on it absentmindedly.

"How long shall you be here my lord?" questioned Sigrid. She sipped from her wine cup and waited patiently for him to finish chewing. Beside her Margarethe looked up at the prince and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I had hoped Lord Amundson would be present when I arrived," he replied, avoiding Margarethe's gaze.

"He is away on business for now my lord, another week at the most. Perhaps you should stay here until he returns so you do not have to return to the capital and then travel back here again." She chose her words carefully so as to try to persuade the prince to not leave as soon as he had arrived. She could push Margarethe or Irena in his direction and perhaps he would take a liking to one of the two.

Thor glanced at Fandral who nodded in silent agreement and then continued his conversation with the lady on his left. "Aye, perhaps madam." He then glanced down the table and spotted Aurora conversing with the woman beside her. Her eyes were set on the food in front of her as she tried to listen to the woman's words, Kajsa sleeping in her lap. The child had apparently tired itself out. She daintily lifted a fork in front of her and tasted the spiced apple that was pierced on it. Her dark curls cascaded down her shoulders and onto her breasts, the light coming from the fireplace behind her illuminating her tan skin. She looked up, feeling his eyes on her, and turned her eyes towards his. Realizing it was him, she jostled back to her previous placement and looked straight in front of her as if nothing happened.

* * *

Dinner soon ended and Thor was escorted to the rooms he would be staying in during his visit. They were quite extravagant with silken drapes surrounding a bed covered in a dark blue coverlet. A window seat was placed into the wall overlooking the gardens, many pillows adorning its space. Another chandelier hung from the ceiling, this one smaller but ever the more beautiful with teardrop pearls strung around the metal material. A giant chest lay at the foot of his bed for clothing as well as a large oak closet against the wall. The large fireplace was the most superb part of the room. Large lifelike figures of lions had been cut into the marble stone and rubies were placed as their eyes while their bodies were painted gold. Thor glanced around his room appreciatively and thanked Sigrid for his fine furnishings.

"I will be just down the hall if you need anything my lord," she said and swiftly left his apartments.

* * *

Later that night Thor lay awake, listening to the rustling of the wind in the trees through his open windows. Sleep would not come to him as easily as it should have. He then heard a door close down the hall followed by hurried footsteps and the muffled cries of an infant.

* * *

Aurora had awoken in the middle of the night due to her sister's unusual cries. She had been sleeping through the night for quite some time now and there was no reason for her to be awake. She pulled her silken sheets off her body, rubbing her tired eyes, and walked under the archway leading into Kajsa's nursery. The infant was standing up in her crib softly crying, a blanket in her tiny hands and her thumb in her mouth.

"What is wrong my love?" she asked, lifting the babe out of her crib and into her arms. Kajsa buried her face into Aurora's neck and began to cry even louder. "Do not cry sweetheart. I am here." She started rubbing the infants back and went back into her room. She grabbed her light blue robe and maneuvered it around her body, balancing Kajsa on her hips and switching her to different sides as she slipped each sleeve up her arm. Holding Kajsa to her chest, she left the confines of her room and traveled through the corridor. Aurora hoped Kajsa would not wake anybody for Sigrid and Margarethe would surely complain about it. She then came to the stairs and ascended them, her robe trailing behind her. Taking a right as she reached the bottom, she entered into an abandoned parlor, the one that held her mother's prized instruments. It was once a gorgeous room, the wall covered with mirrors and a balcony that led to the gardens. But now it was covered in dust. No one had been in here since Amora had died. It frightened Aurora to think that this room once filled with laughter and happiness and now it appeared dark and gloomy and brought back memories of her mother's death. She sat down on the bench of the grand piano and began to bounce Kajsa in her lap. Running her lithe fingers over the ivory keys, she tried to think of what song would soothe her baby sister. A song popped into her head and she leaned over to the side to grab the music sheets out of the chest beside the piano. Laying them on the fallboard of the piano, she began to play the first stanza of the song. She had never been good at playing instruments, but the piano was an exception. It had been the easiest for her to learn to play and her mother insisted upon it. She then began to sing the verses, her voice like that of a nightingale.

 _I love you too much_

 _To live without you loving me back_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

Aurora noticed that Kajsa had stopped crying and was now yawning as she laid her head against Aurora's chest, her steady heartbeat and the melody of the piano lulling her to sleep.

 _I live for your touch_

 _I whisper your name night after night_

 _I love you too much_

 _There's only one feeling and I know it's right_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

At this part of the song tears began to cascade down Aurora's cheeks. This had been her mother's song to her father. She began to press the keys rapidly, the song becoming a part of her as she poured her whole being into it.

 _Heaven knows your name I've been_

 _Praying to have you_

 _Come here by my side_

 _Without you a part of me is missing_

 _Just to make you my home I will fight_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

 _I love you too much!_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _You live in my soul_

 _Your heart is my goal_

 _There's love above love and its mine_

 _Cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's yours_

 _Cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _If you love me_

 _As much_

The song ended, Aurora breathing heavily. Silent sobs began to rack her body. She looked down to see that Kajsa was asleep in her arms and cradled the baby to her chest. A movement was then heard behind her and she turned to see she had left the door wide open. It had tried to shut, but the bottom of the door had appeared to be stuck. She rose from her position and stuck her head out of the door. No one was there. Carrying Kajsa in her arms, she quietly shut the door and hurried back to her chambers, not noticing the shadowed figure down the hall.

* * *

Thor let out a breath of relief as he removed himself from behind his hiding place, a lone pillar in the hallway. Sneaking down the corridor, he had followed Aurora down to the parlor, curious as to why she had come out of her room with a crying Kajsa. After disappearing into the parlor, he had quickly walked down the stairs and peered into the room. He silently watched as she began to sing. She had stirred something in him, something he had long forgotten: desire. He hadn't felt this feeling since Jane and now that he felt it, he wasn't sure if he could disregard it. She was beautiful, that was for sure, although she did not flaunt it nor notice she was. There was something special about her and he couldn't put his finger on it. His eyes bore into her back, enjoying the way her body moved along with the music and the sounds her rosebud lips were making. When the song ended, he noticed the tears on her face and she began to sob. He wanted to go to her, to reach out and comfort her, but that would most definitely frighten or anger her, something he did not want to do. He then tried to remove himself from the situation, but he stupidly brushed his arm against the door, eliciting a sound from it. He quickly spotted the pillar, trying to squeeze himself behind it, wondering if it could hide his immense body size. Holding his breath, he saw Aurora peer out of the room and then depart towards her rooms. Coming out from his hiding space, he watched from the shadows as the maiden climbed up the stairs, admiring the motherly countenance she cast towards Kajsa. It was then that he realized what had been absent from his life. Something precious had walked into his life and now he was not going to let it go.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.** _ **I Love You Too Much**_ **is from the** _ **Book of Life**_ **movie and is one of my favorite songs as well as** _ **Hypnotic**_ **by Zella Day. Let me know what actors/actresses you think my characters should look like! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot.**

 **A/N: Second chapter is up! Please review.**

 **Ch.2**

* * *

 _I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

 _~Human, Christina Perri_

* * *

For the next several days, Thor remained in the company of Henrik Amundson's family. His time there was most interesting and he had been given free reign of the house as he was a Prince of Asgard. He quite enjoyed being able to explore the armory and the library of the house, both impressive rooms. The marshal of the manor had even arranged a few hunting trips, one of Thor's favorite pastimes. Of course Thor had to spend time with the ladies of the manor as was expected of him. Long walks in the garden took place as well as a few leisurely rides through the country and to the nearby village. When going into town, he was cheerfully greeted by the townspeople whom were jubilant to receive their future king.

However, for Lady Margarethe one such occasion took a turn for the worse. Thor, Fandral, Margarethe, and Irena were riding through the fields, a small company of men following them a good distance behind. Sigrid had stayed behind at the manor to take care of some affairs she needed to attended to. Thor had thought maybe Aurora would be present, but she did not appear. He had not seen her nor spoken with her since their encounter more than a week ago.

Fandral and Irena stood side by side on their horses, discussing Valkyries out of all things. How on Earth they had reached that subject, Thor did not know, but at least Fandral seemed to be enjoying himself. He was grateful that his friend had stayed with him this long. Hopefully Lord Henrik would return back to the manor soon in order for the two of them to discuss a match.

Leading the group were Thor and Margarethe. They too had laced their horses next to each other. "What do you say about a race your majesty?" Asked Margarethe, "The winner shall choose its prize," she said, audaciously winking at him in the process.

Thor played along with game and replied, "Are you sure my lady? Perhaps you aim too high. You say you or I should ask for anything if one of us wins?"

"Aye your majesty, anything," she said seductively, setting his blood hot as she stared him dead in the eye. And with that she took off into a gallop, her bay mare spurring into action.

Thor followed after her urging his warhorse to go faster. Little did Margarethe or Thor know that the mare she was riding could sometimes have a will of her own. The mare began to jerk her head rapidly and ended up galloping at head speed, ignoring her mistress's commands. She headed off in the opposite direction Margarethe was trying to steer her, scaring Margarethe who was just about falling out of her saddle. Her feet had come loose from the stirrups and her reigns had slipped from her grip to the point where she could not try to halt the mare at all. Unfortunately, the skies began to lower and fog began to settle in around them. Thor tried to grab the reigns of the wild horse, but failed as she cut off his own steed. Startled, the warhorse reared up on its hind legs and stopped Thor's chase of pursuit to help Lady Margarethe. The mare continued to gallop away, Margarethe crying for help rather than trying to get ahold of the situation. "Damn girl," he muttered frustrated, readjusting himself in the saddle. Yelling would only make her predicament worse. Thor watched as she disappeared into the fog, the sound of hooves clattering on the ground. Suddenly it was silent and a loud scream was heard followed by the sound of hooves again.

Thor quickly urged his horse over to where he had last seen Margarethe disappear. A large hedge appeared in his vision and behind it he saw Margarethe sprawled out in a pool of mud, her gown ripped in several places and covered in mud. Her hair was in a disarray and she looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment. The horse stood a few feet away grazing on the tall grass, acting as if nothing had happened. Thor reigned in the stallion he was riding and dismounted, kneeling down beside Margarethe.

"My lady, are you hurt?" he asked concerned, his anger fading as he looked at her body for signs of broken bones or bleeding.

"Of course not," she cried hysterically. Her eyes lit up with embarrassment, anger, and exasperation all at the same time. All signs of formality had vanished from her speech, emotion taking over. "Look at me. Do I look alright?"

Thor tried not to laugh at her display. She honestly did not look too roughed up other than the fact she could never wear the dress she was currently wearing. Margarethe continued her rant, muttering words under her breath that he could not hear. "Do you need help getting up my lady?" he questioned, holding his hand out to her.

"No," she replied snootily. "Why should you? You didn't try to help me while my horse was running amuck. You didn't do anything." She brushed his hand aside, pushing herself up from her position on the ground.

Thor's temper flared at her comment. "I would watch that tone with me if I were you madam," he replied darkly. _How dare she say that to me_ he thought. He had almost been thrown off his steed as well trying to rescue her.

Margarethe regretted her mistake immediately. She looked up at him, his height towering over her. He looked quite intimidating, his eyes staring coldly at her. She gulped and her body began to shake, wondering if she would be on the receiving end of one of his famous outbursts. She knew better than to insult him, but her feelings had got the better of her. "Forgive me my lord," she whispered, dropping into a low curtsy. "I forgot myself."

He regarded her coolly and motioned for her to stand up.

"Very well," he replied. He was irritated, that much Margarethe could tell by his clenched jaw and the vein that stood out on his neck. She had upset the crown prince of Asgard because she had forgotten her manners. He then walked towards her mare, throwing the reigns over its head. He beckoned her with a finger and she obediently listened, her eyes cast down as she approached him. He grasped her waist tightly, lifting her into the saddle. Turning on his heel, he mounted his own horse, never watching to see if she had begun to adjust herself. "We should return to the group and continue on to the manor," he stated briskly. Digging his heels into his horse's side, he headed in the direction the two had come from, Margarethe following in his wake.

As they reached the group, several gasps could be heard. Fandral rode up beside Thor. "What happened my friend?" he asked urgently, looking between the lady and his friend. The poor girl seemed to be scared out of her mind and Thor looked ready to explode at any minute. Irena rode up to her sister to inquire on her wellbeing, but Margarethe made no movement nor did she say anything to her sister. She sat there silently, registering what had happened in her head.

"Nothing," Thor replied, trying to steady his breaths and get control of his anger. "Nothing at all." He turned to Margarethe, "I apologize my lady." She nodded at him in return. To Marmora!" he announced. His stallion burst into a gallop, the group trailing behind him.

* * *

When they arrived at the manor, the clouds had darkened and it was raining lightly. Sigrid was there at the entrance to greet them. A broad smile was on her face until she saw the condition her daughter was in. Her smile turned into a scowl, marring her facial features. Margarethe's hair was entirely plastered to her being, tears streaming down her face and her body shaking like a leaf. Her clothing was ripped beyond repair. Thor did not look any better. A muscle ticked in his jaw, his eyes still held a hint of anger, and his fists were balled up in the reigns.

Sigrid quickly helped Margarethe dismount from her mare, assessing her daughter for any injuries she may have. "What happened my lord?" she asked cautiously, making sure not to upset the God any more than he already was.

"Her horse spooked and she was thrown from her horse," he replied tersely, dismounting from his stallion. He did not wish to retell the incident. All he wanted to do was retire to his chambers and take a hot bath. He was angry and exhausted and did not want to deal with the wailing of women at the moment.

Sigrid thanked the prince for assisting her daughter and motioned for the grooms to take the prince's and his companions mounts. Roughly grabbing Margarethe by the arm, she appeared to drag her back to her chambers, Irena trailing behind them after she bid farewell to Fandral and Prince Thor. The two said persons also returned to their chambers to clean up before dinner.

"Are you sure you're all right Thor?" questioned Fandral as they reached their separate ways. He was concerned for his friend who was seemingly out of sorts. It had been forever since he had seen Thor this livid. The girl had definitely said something to upset him.

"She insulted me," replied Thor, "saying I did nothing to help her in the ordeal."

"Her mistake," Fandral stated, clapping his hand on Thor's back and departing towards his rooms.

Thor was grateful to Fandral for trying to ease his temper. He was no longer mad, but irritated. Entering his quarters, he began to strip off his linen shirt, breeches, and boots, entering the bathing chambers. He had forgone his customary armor since he was had only taken a leisurely ride.

A maid had already pulled his bath for him and he stepped into the tub, remembering to thank the woman later. The bath was quite large and could fit nearly eight people at most. The stone tiles felt cool against his feet and he reached into a basket full of soaps and oils that had been laid there for his disposal. Grabbing a pine scented bar, he dipped it into the water and began to lather his toned chest, taking his time. After cleaning the dirt and grime from his body, he began to wet his golden hair and again chose a shampoo to cleanse himself. After rinsing himself off, he sat in the bath for a while, letting the steam fill his nostrils and clear his senses. Once his fingers began to resemble that of dried prunes, he exited the tub, wrapping a freshly laundered towel around his waist. Heading back into his rooms again, he dressed himself in a plain red shirt with gold trimmings, brown trousers, and brown boots. Lacing a belt through his pants, he headed towards the door to the dining area, but stopped once he heard a humming sound coming from his window.

Curious, he walked towards the windows of his room, left open to let the sea breeze air his rooms. Gazing down, he was met with a pleasant sight. The Lady Aurora, enchanting as ever, appeared in the gardens carrying a basket of several flowers. Among them were roses, bluebells, and lilacs, a small bunch of lavender and snowdrops laying on top. She was quietly humming an unknown tune to herself stepping carefully through the dirt paths and onto the cobblestone. She then climbed some stairs onto a terrace and disappeared from sight. A small smile flittered across his face. Waiting, he listened for her footsteps until they passed just by his room. Opening the door, he exited into the corridor surprising the young maiden.

"Good evening my lady," Thor said gently, taking in her appearance. Today she wore a layered white gown that hung off of her shoulders with blue lacing on the neckline and under the bust. A chain of pearls with a single light blue pendant, tear drop pearls dangling from it, rested on her neck.

"My lord," she answered quietly, curtsying before him. Unlike the last times he had spoken with her, she kept her eyes pinned to the ground and an emotionless mask was pasted on her face. "Did I disturb you?" she questioned.

He was perplexed by her behavior. She didn't seem the type of person to be so detached when speaking to others. She was quite bold towards him when they had met so what had changed? "Of course not," he answered, "I was just heading to dinner." He also noted that she had absent from their dinners as well. _She must be one of the Lady Sigrid's attendants or a relative of some sort_ he thought to himself, _for why else would she be granted permission to do as she pleased?_

Aurora nodded her head. "Well I shall leave you then," she muttered. "If you'll excuse me my lord." She turned on her heel and began walking away from him.

"Wait!" he called, stopping her in her tracks. "Would you like to join us tomorrow? My company and I are going into town to get the horses reshod and I would be glad to have your company."

That had gotten her attention. Her eyes locked with his and she beamed up at him. "I would be delighted my lord," she said. All tension in her body was gone, replaced with happiness at the prince's proposal.

Pleased, Thor grinned back and took her hand, lifting it up to his mouth and pressing a light kiss to it. Unlike the underside, the top of her hand was soft and felt like a flower's petal. "Until tomorrow then," he replied huskily, drinking in the blush on her cheeks he had caused once again.

Aurora knew she was blushing, but she did not care. The hairs on her body stood on end. Never before had a man elicited this type of reaction from her and it excited her.

Both departed from their spots and took off towards their destinations, not noticing that one of Sigrid's handmaidens had been watching the whole time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sigrid was interrogating her daughter in her chambers. "What did you do?" she asked sharply.

Margarethe was shedding her soiled clothes and began whining about what had happened to her.

"It wasn't my fault," she replied, "The stupid mare didn't want to listen and then she threw me." She pouted and threw herself dramatically across the chaise.

"I wasn't taking about that girl," Sigrid stated, "I'm talking about why the prince is so furious."

Margarethe shuddered and looked her mother in the eye. "I only declined his help mama. I wanted to seem capable of myself."

Sigrid regarded her daughter irately. "Why would you do that?" she practically screeched. "Do you not realize what you have done? He may have well lost all interest in you. I may have to push your sister towards him now."

Irena stared at the scene in front of her. She did not like what she was hearing. She did not want to be used as a pawn nor did she find the prince as fascinating as everyone else thought. She thought Fandral to be much more appealing with his boyish looks and charming personality. "Perhaps all hope is not lost yet mother," she said, trying to exert herself from the situation. "The prince did apologize to her for almost losing his temper."

"Maybe you are right sweeting. We just have to play our cards right," Sigrid spoke.

Just then one of Sigrid's many ladies entered the room. Approaching her mistress, she began to whisper to her in hushed tones what she had seen. "Bring her too me," she answered. She was seething. What did Aurora think she was doing? The woman nodded and went to fetch the girl. Irena knew that tone. _This will not be good_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Several minutes later, Aurora entered Sigrid's chambers. She was surprised her half-sisters mother had called for her. She ever rarely did unless it was to complain about something Aurora did or if she was being punished. Margarethe sat in front of her vanity, adjusting her silvery mirror. A maid was fastening jeweled combs into her luscious hair as she turned her head in the mirror, looking for any flaws on her face. Fluttering her eyelashes, she looked at Aurora in the mirror and smirked.

Before she even knew what was happening, Sigrid was before her, hand raised. A loud smack resonated throughout the room and Aurora collapsed to the floor. Gasps were heard from all attendants and Margarethe gave out a little giggle, content with what her mother had done. Aurora grasped the right side of her face, pain radiating throughout it. She knew a bruise would be forming soon with that amount of force in the hit she had received.

"A little birdy just told me what you've been up to," sneered Sigrid. "I suggest you tell the prince you will have to decline his invitation."

"Mother!" cried Irena, running to Aurora's side. "Why did you do that?" she questioned, beckoning Aurora to take her hand off her face so she herself could assess the damage. The skin was already turning purple, the shape of a hand print evident on her face. Aurora whimpered as Irena prodded the area, trying to see if anything was broken. She then helped to lift Aurora off the ground. Aurora whispered her thanks as she stood, taking hold of her bruised face.

"Come now my dear," Sigrid said addressing Aurora, "Did you think I would not find out? Do you think the prince really has any interest in you at all? To think you were quite smart with all those tutors and lessons you've had. I told you to stay away from him, but you do not listen at all." Aurora recalled the conversation they had last week. Sigrid then reached her hand out, grasping Aurora's jaw. Turning Aurora's head towards Margarethe, she whispered, "Look at her. She's quite beautiful isn't she, something you are not and will never be. The prince is quite taken with her. You are your father's bastard, remember it," and with that she thrust Aurora from her who was glaring at Sigrid with hard eyes, holding her painful face. A triumphant look appeared on Sigrid's face. "You are dismissed."

Aurora rushed out of the room, tears springing to her eyes. Hurrying down the corridor, she ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. She fell back on the door and slid to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees. Sigrid had never been physical before and this proved how serious the matter at hand was. Sigrid was trying to arrange a match between Prince Thor and Margarethe, that much was evident. She hoped the prince would not fall for Margarethe's wiles. She was cruel and vain and would make his life miserable in the end.

Wiping the tears from her face, Aurora made it over to her window. The sun had just set and night was approaching, shadows creeping across the floor. Stealthily, she swung her body around and onto the window ledge. Grasping the ledge with her hands she lowered herself down until her feet reached the top of a trellis. Steadying herself, she began to gradually descend down the trellis, watching her footing. As soon as her feet landed on the dirt path, Aurora began to flee, running through the garden and into the nearby field. The tall grass blew against her face and leaned down from the sky as the glowing stars aligned. Soon she reached the forest, moonlight flickering between the trees. A small pond stood nearby looking serene and angelic. Aurora paused in her haste to catch her breath, red scattering across her cheeks, and gazed at the calm surface of the water. She stepped closer to the water and discarded her shoes. Lifting up the skirts of her dress, she wades into the water, water lilies brushing against her legs. Tiny fish in the pond swarmed over to where she was standing and nipped her nimble feet. The tears started to fall again, dripping down her face. As she gazed into the water, she finally saw what her reflection looked like. Her face was discolored, red with a purple tint, tender to the touch. She felt awful and she thought she looked horrible as well. The tears started again, dripping down Aurora's face. Only silence came to greet her.

* * *

Later that night, Thor was lounging in his room with Fandral. They were discussing a book Thor had come across in Lord Amundson's library about the war tactics used during the war with the frost giants. A knock was heard on the door.

"Enter," Thor lazily drawled. He wondered why someone would come to his room this late.

A page entered and bowed to the God. "My lord," he said, "I have a message for you from the Lady Aurora." He then handed a letter to Thor who dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Fandral smirked at the sight. Thor was grinning ear to ear and ripped the seal off the letter to read its contents inside. Suddenly, a deep frown appeared on his face. Everything was not well.

 _My lord prince,_

 _I am unable to accompany you tomorrow, but I appreciate your invitation. Kajsa has come down with an illness which I may have come down with as well. I apologize for an inconvenience I have caused you and no letter is necessary for your reply._

 _Your most loyal and obedient servant,_

 _Aurora Henriksdottir_

Thor cast the letter aside, understanding the reason why she could not attend, but he was still disappointed.

Fandral had stood behind him, glancing at the letter as well. "Perhaps next time," he said, "I shall see you tomorrow my friend. I'm going to retire for the day." And with that he left Thor's chamber.

Thor also began to retire for bed, shedding his shirt and pulling the sheets of his bed back. Laying himself down on the bed, he pulled the covers up to waist and pulled his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes, he welcomed sleep, his dreams filled with images of Aurora

* * *

Arriving to town around noon, Thor dismounted from his great warhorse and handed the reigns to an assistant at the blacksmiths. He nodded towards the boy in thanks and arranged to retrieve his animal in a few hours. Heading towards the tavern, his company followed. They were greeted with cheers as they entered the area. Thor raised his hand in greeting and sat down at an unoccupied booth with his company. A barmaid came up, handing drinks to all. "Call me if you may need anything else my lord," she said winking at him good naturedly. Thor chuckled and began to sip his ale.

Townspeople came and went from the tavern, going about their daily business. A few hours had passed and another group entered the tavern. Henrik Amundson and his sons had finally returned from their progress. After hearing news of their crown prince, Henrik had decided to seek him out for himself and welcome him as well as apologize for his absence. Thor spotted him immediately, recognizing him from the counsels he had to attend with his father and the nobles of Asgard. He was a handsome man, even for being around 5000 years old. He still possessed an imposing presence with his tall height and large stance and his eyes were filled with wisdom.

"My lord," Henrik yelled towards him, holding his arms wide "welcome!" Thor stood from his seat and embraced Henrik, chuckling heartily as he did so. "I did not know you would arrive so soon. I am sorry for my absence." Motioning towards his sons, Henrik said, "You remember my sons, Hakon and Rolf." The two said persons turned to Thor and bowed, both giving the customary greetings when addressing royalty. Thor had trained with Hakon at one point, Hakon being only a few years older than himself. The two resembled each other to the point that they looked to be brothers, only Hakon's hair was much longer and his body was slightly slimmer than Thor's. Rolf on the other hand possessed darker looks and was more adept at horseback riding and archery than sword fighting.

"Of course," Thor replied, "and I'd like to thank you for your wife's hospitality. She has been quite kind to me these past few weeks."

Henrik raised his eyebrows and jokingly said, "I would hope so my lord. We can't deny royalty now can we?" He bellowed out a contagious laugh and soon every was chuckling at his words. "Shall we return to the manor?" he questioned Thor.

Thor nodded in agreement, rising from his seat with his party following behind. He went to collect his mount, paying the man a large bonus for performing his task so quickly. Then the group was off, galloping towards Marmora Manor. Henrik had sent ahead a messenger in order to inform the household of his arrival.

When they arrived, the staff was lined out front of the estate, behind the Lady Sigrid and her daughters. Everyone held beaming smiles on their faces with the return of their lord. Aurora was missing once again.

Once at the top of the drive, Henrik halted his steed and dismounting. Margarethe and Irena both rushed into his arms. "Oh how I've missed you my lovelies," stated Henrik, kissing each daughter upon the brow. Hakon and Rolf also greeted their sisters.

Henrik then walked to where Sigrid was standing, taking her hand and kissing it before placing another kiss on her cheek. "My lady wife," he said. His movements seemed to be rehearsed rather than natural noted Thor.

"My lord husband," replied Sigrid, mimicking his tone and body language.

"Where are Aurora and Kajsa?" he questioned searching behind them. Thor suddenly had a realization. Aurora was not one of Sigrid's ladies, but Henrik's daughter. However, she was not Sigrid's daughter. He could tell by the way she tensed and seemed agitated by the question.

"I think she did not notice your arrival father. Perhaps she is occupied with something she deems more important. Or she might have disappeared like she always does," muttered Margarethe. Irena looked at her sister, appalled at what she just said. She would have chastised her if it wasn't for the fact that Prince Thor and her parents were in front of them.

"Let us go inside Henrik. You and his majesty should cool off after your ride. We have just received a new shipment of Champagne. Perhaps we should open it in honor of your return home," voiced Sigrid who was trying to change the subject.

"Yes, that would be delightful. What do you say my lords?" he asked Thor and Fandral.

"Excellent choice madam," Fandral exclaimed.

Thor nodded in agreement. A cool drink would be nice to ease his dry throat and roving mind. He was confused at the conversation he had just heard and wanted to clear his head.

The group began to head up the stairs and into entrance of the manor. Entering the main hallway, Thor spotted Aurora standing in front of them, Kajsa in her hands. Thor took in her appearance, shocked at what he saw. A purple bruise lay on the right side of her face, looking tender and quite painful. Her eye also looked swollen as well, but not as awful as her cheek. Looking towards Sigrid and her daughters, he noticed how Margarethe and Sigrid were both smirking while Irena looked upset at her sister's discomfort. His blood began to boil at the thought that one of them had hurt Aurora.

"Papa," she uttered quietly, placing Kajsa down on the floor in front of her. The babe began to crawl towards Henrik, babbling baby nonsense until Aurora stopped her. Dropping down to her knees, she lifted the child up by its arms. Placing Kajsa on her feet, she waited for the babe to balance itself before letting go. Kajsa then began to take hesitant steps, wobbling a little before moving her other foot forward. Thor looked back at Aurora who held a look of desperation in her bright eyes as she stared at her father. Thor knew that look. She wanted her father's approval, his attention to be on Kajsa and herself. He felt something for her in that moment, his anger disappearing. She looked so afraid that Henrik would reject her and her sister, not caring that the infant was taking her first steps. Kajsa then reached Henrik, putting her tiny hands on his knees as he bent down towards her. Lifting the child up, Henrik through Kajsa up in the air and caught her. Kajsa giggled excitedly.

Henrik laughed, a smile on his face. "Look at you sweetheart. Walking already," he said, addressing Kajsa who was paying no attention to his words. She had once again found her thumb and was sucking on it contentedly in her father's arms. Henrik then looked towards Aurora. "Come here angel," he asked lovingly. Aurora raised herself up from her knees and rushed towards her father and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed her head to rest on his chest. A few tears of happiness fell from her eyes as she gazed up at her father. She had missed him dearly.

Placing a single kiss upon her brow, he asked "What happened to your face sweetheart?" a concerned look on his face.

Aurora bit down on her cheek nervously and replied, "I walked into a door. You know how clumsy I am." Her eyes caught Sigrid who had the nerve to be glaring at her.

Henrik chuckled. "That I do," he said, placing his empty hand on Aurora's middle back. Turning her around, he led her towards the dining hall. "Come, let us relax and drink," he announced to his guests.

Aurora nuzzled her face into her father's side, seemingly satisfied with her father's return. Thor smiled at the pair, turning his eyes to look at Sigrid. He set her still with a smoldering look, a warning against her. _No more harm shall come to Aurora_ he thought. And that would be a promise.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

 **A/N: Over a hundred views. So excited! Next chapter up. Please review guys! I'd like to hear some feedback!**

 **Ch. 3**

 _Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, want to play?_

 _~Blank Space, Taylor Swift_

* * *

Since Henrik had returned home, the atmosphere of the house had completely changed. Sigrid and Margarethe completely avoided Aurora, leaving her to her own devices. Thor was often graced with her presence during the last few days of his stay. Lord Amundson and his sons would spend much time in the study with Thor and Fandral taking part in the meetings. The men would indulge themselves in a few glasses of wine, talking of the many affairs of the court of Asgard. Aurora would be there as well, sitting in the window seat reading one of her many books or playing with Kajsa in her arms.

Thor was able to engage Aurora into a few small conversations, most of them focusing on the subject of Asgard. Her eyes would light up with interest and fascination with the mention of the capital as she had never been there. Thor would eagerly anticipate the next time he would be able to speak with her, relishing in the way she hung on to his every word. Her laugh was contagious and sounded like that of chiming bells, sweet and melodious. He loved the way she spoke her mind and that she said the most outrageous things. Her favorite topic of course was that of nature.

Quoting from her favorite manuscript during one of their chats, she said "Wilderness appeals to those bored or disgusted with man and his works. It not only offers an escape from society, and the opportunity to explore your own soul. The solitude and total freedom of the wilderness creates a perfect setting for either melancholy or exultation." He sat in his chair, thinking over what she said. For such a young girl she held quite the thirst for knowledge.

"Perhaps you are right," Thor answered, "I sometimes desire solitude in my life although I will never have it." A solemn look appeared on his face.

Aurora reached out to take his hand in hers. "You shall achieve it one day my lord," she replied sincerely, smiling at him. A shock ran through both of their bodies, their hairs rising on end. A blushed graced her cheeks and the god felt a surge of victory run through his body. She looked so innocent and pure. He would never tire of that look even if she did not know it.

* * *

On the night before his departure, an impressive banquet was held. Many guests had been invited to this grand affair in order to bid the prince farewell. The walls shone with multicolored tapestries, the chandeliers had been rubbed until they shined, and a large group of minstrels had been hired to entertain the many people present. At his seat of honor at the high table, Thor sat admiring the festivities below him. Placed before him were many platters: a large piece of meat smothered in a delectable garlic sauce, a wild boar with the customary apple in its mouth lay upon a medley of vegetables, a platter of rabbit and poultry with a saffron sauce, an assortment of fish paired with crabmeat, and finally a plump goose. Digging into the delicious food, he tried to ignore the high pitched voice of Margarethe who was once again boasting about herself. Being quite bored, he excused himself from the table a few minutes later and went to mingle with the guests, leaving her behind with a sour look on her face.

Margarethe exchanged a look of exasperation with her mother, upset with the prince's actions. Sigrid rose from her chair and came behind Margarethe, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Talking about yourself will get you nowhere darling," she whispered, twisting one of Margarethe's curls around her finger. Margarethe rolled her eyes and pouted. "Be patient and do not talk so much. And remember, a lady's voice should be no higher than the hum of a whisper."

After dinner, the floor was cleared for dancing. Unlike the rest of her family, Aurora did not engage herself with the favorite pastime. Instead she went back and forth between lounging in a chair, staring at the scene in front of her or she stood with her back against the wall, a cool refreshment in her hand. Irena would try to get her sister to join in with the revelries, but she would shake her head and decline the offer.

"I don't believe I've said anything about how beautiful you look tonight my lady," Thor said from beside Aurora. She jumped, startled at the intrusion. Her brunette locks lay loose upon her shoulders, a simple golden circlet set with pearls set upon her head. Her bruise was almost gone now, only a yellowish tint to the area. She had donned a golden gown as well that set off her lithe body. She looked up at the prince red-faced, taking in his entire being. He looked quite handsome tonight, his rugged features highlighted by the candles.

"Thank you my lord," she responded softly.

"Why do you not dance?" he questioned, inquisitive about her behavior.

Feeling breathless under his scrutinizing gaze, she replied modestly, "I'm not very good and no one asked me." She took a sip of her drink.

A cheeky grin enhanced Thor's features. "Well then, may I have this dance?"

Aurora raised her brow, "Dance, my lord? Are you sure?" A nervous look appeared on her face.

Thor chuckled, "Yes. Positive." He took the glass from her fingers, placing it on nearby table. "Come," he said, holding his arm out to her.

Leading her onto the floor, Thor turned her to face him. The music started and he reached for her waist, pulling her towards him and began to dance.

Aurora shuddered at the feeling of his hand through her dress, her heart fluttering. She had never been this close to a man before, only her father or brothers.

Thor noticed her discomfort, "Relax little one," he whispered into her ear, "I shall catch you if you slip," he said teasingly.

The warmth began to consume Aurora's body and she began to tremble. She felt how tiny her hand was in his, how he towered over her, the way he held her closer than the customary position. _I'm acting ridiculous_ she thought to herself and tension filled her bones.

Feeling her body become rigid, Thor drew away from her and asked, "Are you alright my lady?"

Aurora shrugged and murmured, "I'm just feeling a bit tired."

Thor released her from his grip, displeased with that fact she had left his arms empty.

"Would you like me to escort you to your room?" Thor asked, a sliver of hope in his eyes that she may allow him that honor.

Aurora shook her head silently and began walking towards her chambers, many eyes following them as they left the room. No words were spoken between the two as they strolled through the hall. Aurora was fiddling her hands while Thor's bright eyes were filled with concern as they looked her way. Upon reaching the door, Thor straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat.

"I wish you a good night madam," he articulated to her. He went to turn on his heel, but before he did, a thought entered his mind. Facing her again he asked, "My lady, may I be so bold to ask for permission to write to you?" He regretted the words as soon as he spoke them.

Aurora looked up shocked, her mouth gaping open like a fish. She quickly closed her lips, realizing herself, and responded, "I do not understand my lord. Do you think that wise? Would you not like to write to my sister?" She did not know why the prince had wanted her attention. She did not think very well of herself, her confidence having been tainted by the words of Sigrid and Margarethe. _I am not beautiful like my sister_ she thought. _No future king would want me like they would my sister, the milk and honey sister, the fairer sister. Perhaps he wants to use me to decipher how to beguile Margarethe._

Thor answered truthfully, "I would like to continue our conversations. It would please me immensely." His eyes held her in place as she began to breathe heavily.

"What your majesty asks will be given," Aurora told Thor, choking on her words and then curtsying to him.

A smile curved on Thor's lips, satisfied with her response. "I thank you my lady." And with that he bowed to her, leaving her a shaking mass against the door.

* * *

Morning had arrived and the commencement of the prince's departure was in full swing. Thor's company were all mounted on their horses, making last minute adjustments and waiting for their future king to signal their exit from Marmora Manor.

Thor was pacing back and forth in his chambers, wishing he could stay away from court longer. He had not been this peaceful since he could remember. He was exhausted with all the pressure Odin was putting on him for finding a wife. He understood the need for he was to be crowned king soon and needed to produce heirs, but he wanted to do it his way. Thor did not want the process to be rushed. He still desired his freedom of being a man and having no permanent attachments to a woman as of yet.

However, his mind kept wavering towards Aurora. He did not deny the attraction he held for her. She was a remarkable woman, well versed in the way of men. She spoke her opinion and defended it with every breath in her body. Her looks were unique for a noblewoman as tanned skin and golden eyes were not common is Asgard. One of the things he admired about her the most was that her eyes presented warmth to anyone who looked into those caverns. Thor also relished in the fact that he could make her cheeks turn scarlet with just word. She was innocent in every way, unlike the women of the Asgardian court, and she possessed genuine kindness towards all. He knew he was beginning to care for her, but he could not act on it yet.

Withdrawing from his temporary chambers, he made his way to the front of the manor. Entering into the sunlight, he spotted Henrik and his sons, talking amongst themselves. Upon seeing Thor, Henrik reached out towards him and grasped Thor's hand with a strong grip. Shaking it, he said, "Thank you for visiting my lord. You shall always be welcome here. I will be joining you shortly in Asgard."

Thor nodded and replied, "Thank you for your hospitality and I look forward to seeing you again." He shook Hakon's and Rolf's hands as well and then turned towards the ladies of the manor. All curtsied to him in respect and he walked in front of Sigrid, grabbing her hand and placing a brief kiss upon it. "I thank you my lady," he said, releasing her hand.

"My lord," Sigrid responded, curtseying again. "I hope you shall visit us again soon."

"Yes, maybe in the near future," Thor answered back to her. Rotating around, he walked to his warhorse and mounted. Fandral stood off to the side, relaying his farewells to Irena who was stroking his horses neck. Thor smiled at the two, happy his friend had made a companion during their stay. His eyes then turned to scan the crowd and landed on Aurora. Her eyes were cast down demurely and her hands were clasped together. She wore a floral green dress, her hair cascading down her back elegantly. She was the impeccable image of beauty in itself. Thor had hoped to see her in private before he left, but that was not able to occur. Aurora then rose her eyes to his, a smile gracing her face.

Thor's heart thumped in his chest, his body throbbing with need. By Valhalla she did not know what she was doing to him.

Directing his horse towards the road, he urged his animal into a gallop. With his company following, the journey to Asgard had begun. Before turning around the bend of the lane, he glanced behind to catch one last look of Aurora. She was still standing there silently, watching him. Thor realized he was leaving a part of him with her and nudged his horse again. The quicker he got to Asgard, the earlier he could return to his maiden.

* * *

It took Thor's party a week before they reached Asgard. Traveling through the many streets of the city, they were met with the cheery faced occupants of the city who were waving excited at their crown prince and yelling greeting towards him and his company. Upon reaching the palace, he dismounted his horse, a stable boy relieving him of his steed. Briskly ascending the steps, he headed towards the throne room to greet Odin and Frigga. Entering the great hall, he headed towards his parents and kneeled before them. "Father, mother," he said, nodding to them and rising off the floor.

"My dear boy," Frigga said softly and embraced her eldest son. "I have missed you dearly."

"As I have missed you mother," he responded.

"We shall have to talk later. I want to know all about her," Frigga whispered, a glint in her eye.

Thor froze. Of course his mother should discover his secret. He smiled sheepishly at Frigga.

"How was your visit?" Odin questioned suddenly, interrupting the conversation between mother and son.

"It went well father," Thor said.

"Good. What did you think? Were they to your liking?" he probed, referring to Henrik's daughters.

"Yes, very much so," Thor answered, only thinking of Aurora.

"Very well. We will discuss this later. You are dismissed," Odin announced with a flick of his wrist.

Thor kneeled again and began to head towards his apartments.

* * *

Thor was running through the palace, his arms reaching towards a shadow just out of reach. He reached to grasp it, but once again the figure slid through his fingers. Rounding a corner, he came to a halt at the sight in front of him. Sitting on ledge in front of him was Margarethe scantily dressed in nothing but a crimson robe, her golden hair fluttering in the wind. She pursed her pouty lips at him and smiled coyly. Untying the dress, she let it slide down her shoulders and onto the ledge. Her skin looked flawless and smooth in the moonlight. Thor's eyes drank her in greedily, savoring the way her body looked. Her breasts were full, her stomach toned, and her legs slender. Lifting her hand up to her neck, she traced a path between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, and towards her forbidden area, pausing just before she reached it. Thor licked his lips in anticipation, but she didn't continue down the path he thought she would. Instead, she beckoned him with a finger and spread her legs apart. Thor groaned and walked briskly toward her, that is until he heard a small whimper. Jerking his head to the side, he wondered who had just interrupted his playtime.

Thor couldn't believe it. His precious Aurora was here, standing in front of him clad in a loose fitting nightgown which enhanced her purity. Her beautiful hair was braided and lay on her shoulder and her big eyes shined up at him. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she seemed nervous in his presence. Thor went to take a step forward and she timidly stepped back. He repeated the movement and she repeated hers until she had been backed into the wall behind her. Aurora unwound her hands from around herself, pressing her palms to the cool stone wall.

"Why do you run from me little one?" Thor spoke, walking towards Aurora and putting both hands on either side of her head.

"Because my lord, I fear this is just a game to you," she responded meekly, looking behind him.

Thor peeked over his shoulder to see if Margarethe was still present, but she had vanished. Alarmed at his closeness, Aurora began to tremble.

"I assure you this is not a game my lady," Thor said huskily, taking in the way his voice affected her body. "I only care for you."

Aurora was shaking. "Will you protect me my lord?" she responded, gazing up at him and gently laying her hand on his cheek.

Thor nuzzled his face into her palm and kissed it gently. "Always," he told her. His hands cupped her cheeks and brought her face close to his, peering into her eyes. Aurora removed her hands from the wall, placing them on his chest. Leaning in, he tentatively pressed his lips to hers. His mouth began moving and she followed his lead, grasping his shirt in her hands and pulling him closer to her. She gasped as his tongue entered the caverns of her mouth and did nothing to fight his advance. Thor moaned at the feeling of her submitting to his dominance. She tasted heavenly to him and wanted more. Removing his hands from her face, he crushed her body to his, gripping her waist tightly in his hands. Suddenly, Aurora pulled back from his kiss, breathing heavily and leaned her head back on the wall. Thor eyes were filled with lust, but they became gentle when he took in her appearance. With her tangled hair, bruised lips, and pink face, she looked like a goddess to him. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He had never been so content.

* * *

Waking up with a gasp, Thor took in his surroundings. He was lying in bed in his rooms. Aurora was not here and he had not kissed her. He let out a loud sigh and laid his head back down on his pillow, wishing his dream had been true. Rising from his bed, he went to sit down at his desk, pulling a sheet of paper and ink out of his drawers. He began to write.

 _Lady Aurora,_

 _I hope that this letter finds you in good health my lady. I have returned to Asgard and I am already missing the fresh air of the countryside. Often though I was able to converse with you and you were permitted to speak to me, I feel as if we do not truly know each other. I ask of you to please write anything you desire in your letters to me. You are the one true person I have ever met and I wish to hear of your exploits of the day and such. I allow this pleasantry and ask as your friend, not as your prince, if you would do this for me and allow me the privilege of being informal with your person. I shall ask that I hear your reply swiftly._

 _Thor Odinson_

Thor read over his work, pleased with himself. He would send this off in the morning and hopefully receive a letter from her soon. Placing his seal on the letter, he left it sitting on his desk. Rising from his chair, he returned to his bed, demanding that sleep take him.

* * *

"A letter for you my lady," a page announced. Henrik and his family were enjoying a simple breakfast that morning before his and Hakon's departure to Asgard. Rolf would stay at the manor to rule in his father's stead.

Sigrid grinned in satisfaction. "Bring it here."

"The letter is not for you madam, but for the Lady Aurora," he replied.

All eyes turned to Aurora who had just lifted a piece of fruit into her mouth. Juice started dribbling down her chin as she had left her mouth wide open, shocked that his majesty had actually sent her a letter. He had thought she would be forgotten by now, but clearly not.

Wiping the liquid off her face, she reached for the letter from the boy and thanked him.

"Who has sent you a letter angel?" Henrik questioned, his eyebrows raised.

Sigrid looked beyond furious that she had been slighted by the page. "Yes, who could have sent you a letter?" she asked.

"Come now sister, tell us," joked Hakon who was just as curious as the rest of his family. "Whose seal is it? Hopefully not a suitor."

Aurora began to blush despite her best attempt to keep it at bay. "His majesty Prince Thor," she responded quietly.

Silence entered the dining room. Chuckling could be heard by the male counterparts of the family. Irena squeezed Aurora's leg under the table in encouragement. Sigrid narrowed her eyes at Aurora while Margarethe looked plain shocked that the prince had written Aurora a letter and not she.

"My little sister receiving letters from the future king of Asgard. How exciting," teased Rolf, clearly enjoying his stepmother and half-sister's reactions.

"And why is that? Hmmm?" questioned Sigrid sharply.

"Sigrid," Henrik said, giving her a warning look.

"I do not know madam. Perhaps to ask of Margarethe and her interests. Surely he could not send her letters and ask her directly," Aurora answered truthfully.

Sigrid regarded her coolly. "Very well," she said and with that she left the room, Margarethe in tow.

"Well then, perhaps you should write your response so I will be able to bring it with me," Henrik spoke.

Aurora nodded and exited the dining hall, heading towards her father's study. She was confused as to why the prince had fulfilled his promise, but excited as well. She especially enjoyed Margarethe's reaction as she was always used to getting what she wanted and this time, she did not. Upon entering the room, she glanced around the room for her father's writing supplies. Spotting them, she grabbed them and sat down at her father's desk. Breaking the seal of the letter open, she read its contents surprised at what the prince had asked of her. It seemed that he wanted to confide in her and she in him, as a friend and not a servant to his majesty. Aurora then began to write.

 _Your majesty,_

 _I am pleased with your safe return home and I hope all is well in the capital. I was surprised by your request that I write to you as a friend. Is that how you really see me, my lord? For if it is, I am humbled to hear you say so of me. But I also say to you, why is it you have singled me out for this single purpose? I am nothing while you are everything, you are light while I am dark, you are the sun while I am the moon. I will follow what you have asked of me and I grant you my permission as you have asked under one condition: that you do the same for me as well._

 _Your most loyal and obedient friend,_

 _Aurora Henriksdottir_

Folding the letter, she melted a piece of wax onto the top of the fold, pressing her father's seal into it. Her fate had been sealed.

* * *

"Lord Henrik Amundson my lord," announced the page.

"Lord Henrik," Thor spoke, rising from his chair and greeting the man.

"Your majesty," Henrik responded, bowing to the prince. "I have a letter for you my lord," he said, raising and his brow and scanning the prince's features for any reaction.

Twisting the letter around in his fingers for a moment, he handed it to Thor whom seemed elated that Aurora had written him. He trained his features to appear neutral. "Thank you Lord Henrik," he spoke.

"You are welcome your grace. I am content to serve your majesty in any way he wishes," muttered Henrik.

"How is your daughter?" Thor questioned boldly.

"Perhaps you shall find out in her letter my lord," Henrik said, bowing before taking his leave.

Thor was left alone in his chambers to read the letter in peace. Scrolling over her words, he was quite pleased with Aurora's response, chuckling at her attempt of control in the matter. She was challenging him and he enjoyed it.

* * *

For the next several months, many letters were exchanged between the lady of Marmora Manor and the prince of Asgard. They spoke of many things together, some being what the other had done that day or personal matters. Loki had been brought up, the disinherited son of Odin, as well as Aurora's lineage. Both persons were understanding and relayed their thoughts on the subject. They became closer, relying on each other for advice on the simplest of matters. A few times, Thor had tried to send her gifts, but all were refused and sent back unopened. She responded to him, mentioning that it was unnecessary as she cherished his friendship, not gifts. He was in awe at her words, but still pushed her to accept his favors. Finally, she agreed to receive one of his presents, a piece that Thor said resembled the color of Aurora's eyes. It was a chain of gold, decorated in small diamonds. A pearl shaped, champagne colored diamond hung in the middle. Aurora believed it to be too extravagant, but Thor insisted upon it. In return, Aurora sent him a dagger encrusted with rubies with the hilt in the shape of a lion. She stated that the lion represented Thor as he was strong and protected his people as the future King of Asgard. Thor had obtained many luxurious presents before, but this one was different. It had a meaning to it and he knew why. He was falling in love with Aurora Henriksdottir.

* * *

 **P.S. I've loaded the links for Aurora's outfits in my profile. Please take a look!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs and the plot.**

 **A/N: Fourth chapter up! Please review guys! A special thanks to those who have favorited/follow my story: Arianna Le Fay, ScottDerekLover, Stjarna22,** **Brookie Twiling, Friggatriskaidekaphobia, Natalya Rose, and kankananime123!**

 **Ch. 4**

 _And I will stay up through the night,  
Let's be clear, I won't close my eyes  
And I know that I can survive  
I walked through fire to save my life  
And I want it, I want my life so bad  
And I'm doing everything I can  
Then another one bites the dust  
It's hard to lose a chosen one_

 _You did not break me (You did not break me, no, no)  
I'm still fighting for peace_

 _Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart  
But your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard  
But I may snap when I move close  
But you won't see me move no more  
'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

 _~Elastic Heart, Sia_

* * *

It had been six lengthy months since Thor had seen the maiden of Marmora Manor. He pined for her, yearned for her touch, and craved her attention. Thor and Aurora had continued to communicate through letters, but the transmission between the two came to a brief halt when Aurora failed to respond the fifth month of Thor's leave.

In order to fill the void in Thor's heart that Aurora had unintentionally caused, he threw himself into his duties as the future King of Asgard. Working vigorously at the business of government, he participated in the daily running of the kingdom. He listened to reports concerning harvests, supplies, and finances and responded to the personal pleas of his people by inspecting the conditions of his lands. He also presided over the judicial courts of Asgard and attended political meetings and discussions between the nobles and royalty of Asgard. The powers of the Asgardian Nobility in regards to the marriage of the crown prince were quite infuriating. They continued to present information about different women of marriageable age to him that would strengthen the power of the crown and bring much revenue as well. Thor could not count how many times he read over descriptions of possible brides Odin thought acceptable to be the future Queen of Asgard.

 _ **Ranveig Arnesdottir**_

 _ **-Possesses great beauty and intelligence**_

 _ **-Studied philosophy, theology, classical literature**_

 _ **-Skills include lacemaking, embroidery, hawking, dancing**_

 _ **Alfhild Geirsdottir**_

 _ **-Opinionated, sharp mind, fair looks**_

 _ **-Studied law, mathematics, languages**_

 _ **-Skills include hunting, hawking, singing, playing many instruments, sewing**_

 _ **Inga Ivarsdottir**_

 _ **-Extroverted, strong-willed, dark appearance**_

 _ **\- Studied astrology, politics, arithmetic**_

 _ **-Skills include needlepoint, sewing, riding, hunting, archery**_

 _ **Margarethe Henriksdottir**_

 _ **-Lively, ambitious, clever, lovely countenance**_

 _ **-Studied politics, languages, law, philosophy**_

 _ **-Skills include falconry, riding, hawking, sewing, weaving, dancing**_

Thor rolled his eyes at the thought that his father would actually force him to marry one of these fickle women whose goal in life was to be married and have children. They all seemed lectured and trained to act as nothing but pawns in the games of politics, used as puppets for their fathers' ambitions. He felt sick at the thought that Aurora may one day be arranged to marry some lord and carted off like cattle for the man's advancement in power. Henrik was not like that though and valued his daughters more than any other noble would.

Exiting from his chambers, Thor quickly walked to the throne room where Odin was residing at the moment. The guards announced his arrival and he kneeled before his father and mother.

"Rise Thor," Odin commanded him. Thor's father gazed upon him, his sharp eyes taking in his son's composure and appearance. "I have decided to send you back to Marmora Manor."

Thor's head jerked upwards and several thoughts ran through his head as to why Odin was suggesting this.

"You enjoyed your time there, did you not?" Odin questioned.

"I did father," Thor answered, wondering as to what point his father was trying to get to.

"You have changed Thor. You are no longer greedy and cruel. You aspire to provide for others and think as a diplomat rather than a warrior. You love your people and strive to protect them from all. However, you still fight me on this issue," Odin said, referring to the matter of his son's marriage.

Thor scowled. "I wish to choose whom I marry and when. Is it that difficult to allow me that privilege? I understand my duty as future King of Asgard, but do not rush this. I know you and mother worry about my well-being and whether I will choose a companion to live out my days with. You realize what the nobles are trying to arrange don't you?"

Odin gazed upon his son in understanding. "You still have a duty to our people though regardless of what you think. We have stalled this for too long Thor. I will give this kingdom to you soon. You shall choose between Henrik Amundson's daughters." Odin paused in his speech, breathing out a sigh of frustration. "Loki will go with you as your mother requested. He has been incarcerated for much too long and he has bettered his behavior. He will aid you in your choice. Henrik and his sons will join you in a few days. I have some business to conduct with them," Odin concluded.

Thor was startled at his father's answer. After Loki's actions towards Midgard, he was rendered a traitor and incompetent to be left to his own devices. Thor had rarely talked to the man he once called his brother. Frigga was the one who constantly visited Loki, spending several hours of the days conversing with him and trying to bring him to reason. Odin had advised against this at first, but could not deny his wife what she wanted. Apparently Odin had decided that Loki was fir to be set free, learning his lesson and conforming to the news rules laid out for him by Odin and Frigga.

Frigga then decided to make her presence known and came behind Odin to lay her hand on his shoulder and nod at him.

"Hello brother. Long time no see. I'd begun to think you all had forgotten me," Loki muttered sarcastically from behind Thor. He no longer possessed the mischief he once was famous for. He eyes were tired, dark circles underneath them. He appeared to be thinner, but still held his regal appearance. Dressed in his usual impeccable green robes, his aura was still authoritative. "So, when do we leave?"

Thor was already beginning to dread this journey, even if he did get to see Aurora.

* * *

The travel time to Marmora Manor was literally cut in half with the pace Thor was urging his company to take. Men and horses were both overcome with exhaustion. Breaks were only made if absolutely necessary. Regular stops were not made for the night, rather they rode until forced to stop from hunger and exhaustion. Loki was quiet the entire journey, scrutinizing Thor for his behavior and keeping to himself. Some sarcastic comments had been made earlier about Thor's upcoming marriage, but they were quickly stopped with the dark look Thor sent towards Loki.

The group was nearing towards the end of their journey and for that, they were grateful. A steady rain began to pelt the backs of the company and they hurried towards their destination to avoid the worst of it. A messenger had been sent ahead to warn the occupants of Marmora Manor of their arrival, but when they rounded the corner, no one but the chamberlain of the manor, some household servants, and a few stable boys. The lady of the manor was nowhere to be found as well as her daughters.

Dismounting from his horse, he quickly passed his reins to one of the boys and entered into the house.

"Welcome my lords," said the chamberlain curtseying. She was an elderly woman, used to holding an iron grip of control in her household. "Unfortunately, the lady of the manor is not here. They are visiting her relatives for the day. She should return by nightfall."

Thor nodded in understanding, looking around for the object of his affections.

Loki gazed at Thor curiously. _What on Earth is he looking for?_ he wondered.

Thor noticed his brother out of the corner of his eye and halted his movements. The last thing he needed was Loki to be involved with his personal affairs.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Thor spoke to the woman.

"Shall I escort you to your rooms. Our staff is preparing a meal for you and your company now. It should be ready soon," asked the chamberlain.

"No that is not necessary. Feed my men first. My brother and I shall eat later," Thor responded.

"Please follow me then my lords. I shall show you to your rooms."

Thor and Loki followed the lady who respectfully showed them to their quarters. After the chamberlain left the princes to themselves, Loki relaxed in his room after the tiring few days he had, annoyed with his brother's actions, while Thor left his rooms to find Aurora. Briskly walking in the corridor, he reached her chambers and entered without knocking. He was high on adrenaline and wished to see her immediately. Closing the door behind him, he realized that he was not alone. In the opening area of Aurora's room, Inge was sewing in a chair by the fireplace. Hearing Thor enter, she raised her eyes from her work. A deep frown could be seen on her face.

"My lord, you should not be here," she said sternly.

"Where is she?" Thor questioned, his voice commanding and his gaze piercing.

Inge turned her head towards one of the arches leading to an inner chamber and sighed in irritation. She did not want Thor there, that much was evident.

Rising from her seat, she discarded her work and placed herself in front of the prince. "I beg you my lord," she said, taking Thor's hand in hers, "leave her be. She has endured enough from your affections. Stop this immediately." A motherly countenance began to grace her face.

Taking his hand from Inge's grip, he placed both hands on her shoulders. "What is wrong milady," he asked, concerned by her behavior and worried for Aurora.

"Did you wonder why your correspondence stopped so abruptly? Why she never responded even after you sent several more letters?" Inge questioned.

Thor nodded, confusion etched upon his face.

"Sigrid discovered one of the letters Aurora had received from you. She kept them in a hidden box in her closet, but she carelessly left one on her vanity one afternoon. Sigrid was furious at the informality they held and forbid Aurora to communicate anymore with you," Inge told Thor. Stepping away from him, she removed his hands from her shoulders and clasped her hands in front of her. Staring him dead in the eye, she continued with her speech. "Forgive me for speaking so boldly my lord, but nothing will be able to come of this. I know your intentions towards my adopted daughter and I will not stand for it. She may not know them, but I do. I see the look in your eyes and I do not like it one bit. You will only cause her pain and anguish. I will not stand witness to what may occur between you two. I promised Amora I would look after her as my own and I will not go back on my word. She is illegitimate my lord, of this you already know, and by Asgardian law you cannot marry her if that is what you desire, whether she is a noble's daughter or not. I will not let you have relations with her and then she be cast aside as nothing more than a prince's whore." The child had been through so much heartache over the past year since her mother's death and Inge wanted to prevent the future pain that would likely come from her relationship with the crown prince of Asgard.

Thor was seething at this point, furious that this woman had the nerve to scold him like his mother. His hands had tightened into fists and his jaw was clenched. His figure was intimidating, but this woman did not seem to back down. "I will do as I please and as your future King I suggest you show me some respect madam. I care for her much more than you realize I do. I will not cause her such harm." Brushing the woman aside, he continued his quest to find his maiden.

Words of protest were heard behind him, but he ignored them. Entering into Aurora's bedchamber, his blood ran cold at the sight in front of him. Aurora was lying face down on her bed, a sheet wrapped around her waist modestly while her bare breasts pressed against the mattress. Her face was turned to the side, showing she was sleeping. Marring the once flawless skin on her back were ten long whip marks. The wounds looked as if they were barely a day old and the skin around the area was red and irritated. Blood was not seeping through the wounds, but had recently stopped as indicated by bloody cloths lying in a basket by the bed. Instead, they were festering as inflammation was occurring and pus began to rise to the surface. The marks looked extremely painful and any movement would be excruciating.

Thor was at a loss for words, his eyes roaming over Aurora's back and himself wincing at the wounds. Nearing towards the bed, he lowered himself to his knees and reached his hands out towards her. He clasped one over the hand by her head while he moved the other to lightly run his fingers over the unblemished skin near her hip bone. His heart was breaking at how vulnerable she looked at this moment. Her breathing was shallow, her forehead covered in a light sheen of perspiration, and her body was tense. Thor then pressed a light kiss to her forehead, not realizing that Aurora's eyes had fluttered open at the touch.

Aurora's eyesight was blurry at first, but then cleared a few moments later as she took in the god before her. Light creases could be seen on his forehead and a muscle ticked in his neck. He hasn't noticed she was awake yet as she gazed at him in silence. His fingers were warm and soft against her skin and felt heavenly, but he was nearing too close to the marks on her back. She was trying to ignore the throbbing of her wounds, but the pain proved to be too much and she let out a soft whimper, catching Thor's attention. His head jerked to the side, his eyes connecting with Aurora's as he removed his fingers from her back. She blushed and lowered her eyes down to stare at the pattern of the curtains surrounding her bed.

A serious look became etched upon Thor's features. "What happened to you little one?" His tone was soft but demanding.

Turning her eyes back to Thor's, tears started to stream down her face as she spoke. "It was my fault," she answered, her body quivering as she replayed the scene back in her mind. "I was practicing with the marshal, father asked that he keep my training going while he was gone. During the session, Margarethe appeared and asked to join as well. The marshal then decided that instead of sparring against him, that we should go up against each other. Margarethe isn't as experienced as I and when she went to jab at my side, I turned and accidently cut the skin on her upper arm. It wasn't a deep cut, but I still hurt her." A guilty look appeared on Aurora's face and her crying turned into sobs. "Sigrid saw the whole thing and thought I should be punished for that as well as other things."

 _Flashback_

 _Sigrid ordered two of the guards to grab Aurora. Roughly pulling her by the arms, they dragged her towards a post in the courtyard where the horses were usually tied while they were prepared for riding. They bound her arms and hands around the said post, ripping her linen tunic open at the back._

" _How dare you," Sigrid seethed. "I let you stay in my home, I feed you and clothe you, and this is how you repay me. You said you were singing your sister's praises and instead I learn that the prince is paying you pretty complements." Holding a few letters in her hands, she cast them down in front of Aurora._

" _I swear I haven't sent him anything," Aurora said frantically, looking between the documents and Sigrid. She had burned the other letters so these must have recently arrived._

" _Really? It seems as if you've disobeyed me," drawled Sigrid. One of the men handed Sigrid an unidentified item and she drew nearer to Aurora._

 _Aurora struggled against her bindings, begging Sigrid not to do what she was about to. A large crack could be heard through the air as the whip struck Aurora on her back. An anguished cry was ripped from her throat as she held on to the post for support. Angry tears dribbled down her face and she gritted her teeth against the burning on her back. Again and again the whip struck her back, her legs giving out as she collapsed on the ground._

" _Perhaps that shall teach you a lesson," Sigrid muttered smugly, "Remember your place." Turning on her heel, she entered back into the manor._

 _Aurora could barely move, the numbness in her back overtaking her body. She barely registered when Irena and Inge released her bindings and carried her to her rooms with the assistance of one of the male servants. The women stripped her body and placed her into a warm bath. The wounds stung as the women lowered Aurora into the water and they began to wash her body, carefully rubbing soap over the area of her back. Lifting her from the tub, they dried her body and placed a light underskirt on her body. They then accessed the marks on her back as she lay on her bed, yelping in pain at the probing and as herbs and salves were applied. Soon it became too much and she passed out from the pain, Inge staying there to watch over her as she slept._

 _End of Flashback_

After relaying the account to Thor, she watched as his features took on that of anger. "Leave us," Thor said, turning to look at Inge who was glaring fiercely in his direction. Aurora had not even noticed her presence and nodded at the woman who signaled defeat with her departure. Left alone, Thor forgot all formalities and lowered himself to sit next to her on the bed. Putting both hands on either side of her head, he lowered his face to hers, pressing his lips to her forehead again before letting their foreheads rest against each other's. "I promise I will never let this happen again."

Looking into his eyes, Aurora noticed the sincerity in them and gulped at how serious he was sounding. It was frightening, but exhilarating at the same time. She had missed him much more then she would admit. Reaching her arm down, she pulled up the sheet resting on her lower back. Thor realized what she was doing and pulled the sheet up to her shoulders, sitting up as he did so. Pushing herself onto her elbows, making sure she maintained her modesty, she maneuvered her body around so she was facing Thor. A few grunts of discomfort were heard, but halted as soon as Aurora adjusted her position on the bed, the sheet covering her breasts reasonably well.

Taking in the sight before him, Thor cursed as his body reacted quite aggressively. Aurora's hair was fanned out around her head like a halo, a light blush on her cheeks. He could see the outline of her body through the thin material and inwardly groaned at the display. His body was very heated at the moment as he tried to rein in his emotions and he closed his eyes n frustration. All he could think about was caressing every inch of her body and kissing her lips until they were bruised. Breathing in heavily, he took control of the raging beast inside of him.

"Will you stay with me?" Aurora questioned, her innocent orbs gazing into his.

"Of course little one," he said, "I will not leave your side."

Aurora reached for his hand, grasping it in her tiny one and pulled him towards her. "I want you to lay next to me," she replied. Thor was surprised at her gesture and went to argue with her, but he halted when she began to cry again. "Please Thor."

This was the first time she had uttered Thor's name from her lips and the power she had over him by just saying his name rendered him useless. He complied with her request, unlacing his boots and taking off his armor before climbing onto the bed next to her. Laying over the covers of her bed, he turned on his side to face her. Aurora copied his movements and she too lay on her side, placing her hands on his chest. She moved closer to him, her head joining where her hands were as she nuzzled into his chest. Thor was startled by her actions, but pleased that she was showing him this type of affection. Wrapping his arms around her, he was careful to not touch her wounds. He was perfectly content in this moment and both soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Light no longer filtered through the windows when Thor awoke. Darkness filled the room and the light patter of rain could be heard. A few candles had been lighted in the room, _probably Inge_ Thor thought to himself. The woman was infuriating, but she was concerned for Aurora's wellbeing. Looking down at the bundle in his arms, he smiled. Aurora was still sleeping soundly. Her arm had somehow changed positions and was now draped across Thor's waist, her hand clasped around the fabric of his shirt. Her head still lay on his chest as well as her other hand. Thor thought it was adorable how she bit her lip and her forehead creased in her sleep as if she was thinking about something in deep concentration. His body stretched in satisfaction and he tightened his arms around her body.

Suddenly a chill entered the room, distracting Thor from his moment of silence. Lifting his head up, he spotted Loki in the archway leading to the opening area of Aurora's chambers. A smirk flittered across his brother's features as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "So this is what all the rush was about." He moved further into the room, stopping at the foot of the bed. "Who is she? One of your prospective brides? Or just one of your many women brother?"

"You hold your tongue Loki. I will not have you talking ill of her," he growled through clenched teeth, trying to keep quiet as Aurora slept.

Loki raised his eyebrows at the response. Thor had not been like this since Jane Foster was alive. "She's not one of the girl's father considered is she?" Thor nodded at his brother's words. "You care for her and she doesn't even know it. How naïve. I shall leave you both." And with that Loki departed having figured out Thor's secret.

Thor let out a big sigh. It seemed Loki was still up to his mischievous ways, sneaking around and delving into other people's affairs.

* * *

When Aurora awoke, she realized she was by herself. Warm arms were not wrapped around her nor did she hear the steady beat of a heart. Opening her eyes, she pushed herself up into sitting position and gazed around the room. The sheet around her body had come down to her waist leaving her breasts victim to the cold air around them. The flames from the fireplace had gone out and a candle was lit beside her. Also on the bedside table was a note. Picking it up, she scanned its contents. Apparently Sigrid and the girls had returned from their venture out in town and Thor had to remove himself from her room before anyone noticed. Rising from her bed, she let out a groan at the pain in her back. She would need to apply more ointment to heal the wounds on her back. Grabbing a robe from the edge of her bed, she pulled the fabric on and tied the ribbon around her waist. It felt cool on her body as it was silk and did not rub against her back too much. Exiting into the opening chamber, she spotted Inge sitting in a chair near the fireplace. Kajsa was in her arms and she was reading a book to her. Aurora smiled at the scene. Inge had become a mother to them both in the past year and Aurora appreciated her that much more. She guided Aurora in how to care for Kajsa as well as gave her advice on womanly matters. Walking towards the pair, she sat down in the backless seat next to them, alerting Inge of her presence.

"We were just about to go to bed weren't we Kajsa?" Inge said sweetly. Kajsa nodded looking up at her sister and giggling. She pushed herself out of Inge's lap to stand in front of Aurora who lowered her face to kiss Kajsa on the top of her head. "I'll be just a moment," said Inge who rose out of her chair and picked Kajsa up in her arms, carrying her to the nursery.

Aurora stared into the fire, thinking over the events of the afternoon. Thor was here and had come straight to her when he arrived. She beamed at the thought, but the look was erased from her face when Inge walked back into the room, a grim look on her face.

"You should stay away from the prince. He will only bring you trouble." Inge came to stand behind Aurora, her hands on her shoulders as she slid the robe off her shoulders to examine her back. Grabbing some cream from a nearby cabinet, she began to rub the substance softly onto Aurora's wounds.

Aurora regarded Inge's words gratefully. She knew Inge was only looking out for her, but she thought she could make her own decisions herself. "You don't know that," she said. She couldn't understand why Inge was saying this. She had written letters to Thor for almost half a year and she truly believed he had shown her his true self, the side of him very few knew.

"I didn't want to say this to you, but I overheard Sigrid talking to Margarethe the other day. Thor is to marry her. It has already been planned."

Aurora's breath caught in her throat at the announcement. "It can't be," she cried to Inge, clearly distraught at the news. Turning around in her chair, she pulled her robe around her and stared up at her motherly figure. Inge could not meet her eyes. Aurora began to sob uncontrollably. "It can't happen Inge. Do you know what this means? It's revolting, Margarethe and Sigrid hunting royalty like it's a sport or something. She is not meant for the crown. She will abuse that power most definitely. She doesn't care for the people of Asgard. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"The Allfather thinks she is of good bloodlines, which she is my dear. Both Henrik and Sigrid come from wealthy families of nobility. Your father served with Odin during the war of the frost giants and is his closest advisor so it only makes sense that she would be considered. Irena as well. Although Irena would be the better choice, your father is leaning towards Margarethe as she is the eldest. Prince Thor will have to choose my dear, whether he wants to or not." Inge placed her arms around Aurora's body and began to stroke her hair motherly. "Do not be too upset. I know you two were able to form a friendship and that may yet continue since you will be his future sister-in-law."

Aurora wrenched herself from Inge's grip and began to pace around the room. She was frustrated and troubled at this new development. _Why wouldn't he tell me?_ she thought, _I told him he could always confide in me for anything._ She had assumed they had become close over the past months with him sending so many letters and trying to send gifts. He had wanted her favor and asked for her advice. It didn't make any sense to her.

Inge noticed the distress Aurora was going through. She should not have been acting like this. Aurora had discussed that the prince had communicated with her through letters, but the seriousness of them had been disregarded. Obviously there was more to it then she knew. "Aurora, please tell me there is nothing more to it then I think."

Aurora slowly brought her eyes to look at Inge, tears streaming down her face. "I…...I think I care for him Inge and it scares me. I don't really know him, but I feel like I do. I don't know how to explain it. I'm myself when we are together, I don't feel like I need to hide anything. He's accepted me for me, my status does not matter to him. My heart feels like it will burst from my chest whenever I think about him and seeing him here, how he sought me out first, don't you think he may care for me even if it is the tiniest bit?"

"Rory," Inge whispered. She couldn't remember the last time she had said the child's name. This situation was quite serious and she needed to stop it before Aurora entered herself deeper into the fire. "You will stop this madness right now. Realize what you are saying. He can do nothing for you my dear. You are your father's illegitimate child and that is that. You are going down a dangerous path and I cannot follow you. Leave him be. Do not speak to him, do not look at him, do not think of him. Forget him and live your life. He cannot give you what you seek."

"I know," Aurora spoke sadly. She dwelled over what Inge had just said. She was right, but she could not help but feel a tug at her heart. Retiring to her rooms, she bid Inge goodnight. The woman stared at Aurora sadly as she departed to her own chambers. Closing the bedroom door behind her, Aurora slid to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Her heart was slowly breaking and Thor was the cause of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

 **A/N: Next chapter up! Special thanks to those who have favorited/follow my story: Laterria2009, RaysonInTheSun, 90, queen2395, BekahLauren87, and Sara637. Please review.**

 **Ch. 5**

* * *

 _So take me to the heavens now_

 _As we burn down, as we are found_

 _Take me to the heavens now_

 _My heart screams out_

 _I need you, I need you_

 _Baby I want to breathe you in_

 _Like oxygen, like oxygen_

 _Baby, I'm a house on fire_

 _And I want to keep burning_

 _Going on up in flames_

 _And you're to blame_

 _Yeah, you're to blame_

 _Baby, I'm a house on fire_

 _And I want to keep burning_

 _~House On Fire, Sia_

* * *

Dinner was served promptly on time. Sigrid and her daughters having returned from town were summoned into the dining room, Thor and Loki both present. Loki appeared calm and collected, but Thor was anything but. A storm was brewing within him and it was hard to determine whether he would be able to control it or not.

"My lords, we welcome you to our humble home. I hope your journey was satisfactory and that all went well. I am sorry we were not here to greet you upon arrival," Sigrid voiced smoothly. Curtsying before the princes, her daughters followed suit. Margarethe of course was boldly looking both princes in the eye while Irena remained the proper daughter and lowered her eyes as custom.

"I should like to speak to you alone madam." Thor's tone was deadly. Loki was smirking at his brother's words, eager to watch the events that would unfold.

Sigrid was frightened by the prince's voice, but kept her composure. "Of course my lord." She signaled to the girls that they should leave, both scurrying out of the room like scared little mice running from a predator. They had noticed the prince's temper and did not want to be on the receiving end of it. Sigrid looked towards the princes who were sitting at the end of the dining table and made her way toward them, inwardly shaking as she did so. A fake smile was still plastered on her face.

"Do you punish your children milady?" Thor questioned. His grip on the arm of the chair tightened as he looked at Sigrid. His body was radiating anger and he looked ready to explode at any minute. "I suggest you chose your words carefully."

"A mother will if needed my lord. It teaches them lessons and respect for others." Sigrid was confused at the question until she realized what he was talking about. Her heart dropped to her stomach, her confidence having disappeared. _He knows_ she thought. For once she became extremely nervous and took a step away from Thor.

Rising from his chair, Thor's dominating presence overtook the room as he slammed his hands down on the table. Sigrid jumped, pressing a hand to her heart. "You are no mother if you whip your children madam. What you have done is what one demonstrates between a slave and a master, a most brutal practice. I would think you would refrain from that kind of cruelty." His gaze was on fire. If looks could kill, Sigrid would be dead on the floor.

"She is not a child of mine my lord. I did what I had to. Her disobedience is not tolerated in my household." Sigrid's voice wavered as she moved her gaze to stare anywhere, but at Thor. At this point she wished Aurora had never existed. This wouldn't be happening otherwise. She didn't regret her decision to whip her though. The girl was nothing more than a nuisance and was ruining her plans to marry Margarethe to the crown prince.

"I may be marrying your daughter madam, but that does not mean I will act ignorant to your actions. If the Allfather hears of this perhaps he could change his mind." Walking towards Sigrid, Thor grabbed her by the arm forcefully and pulled her towards him. "You look at your prince when he is speaking to you." Sigrid's eyes once again met those of the god as she whimpered at the contact. Whispering into her ear, he darkly muttered, "If I ever see you have caused Aurora physical harm again I will personally have you whipped yourself or worse. Perhaps I should have you strapped to a horse and dragged across the ground or banished from Asgard." He thrust Sigrid away from him and she yelped in pain as her ankle twisted. Tripping over her feet, she fell to the ground stunned at what just occurred. A bruise had definitely formed on her arm at this point; Thor had practically cut off the circulation with the type of grip he had. Any harder and he would have probably broken her arm.

Thor departed from the room, his angry footsteps pounding against the marble floor. If anyone entered his path they would most certainly regret it. Thunder could be heard grumbling outside, signaling the god's frustration.

Loki also went to leave the room. However, before doing so he looked towards Sigrid on the ground. His stride was quite graceful as he neared her, stopping a few feet in front of her. Sigrid stared up at the dark prince, the exact opposite of Thor. His stare was ice cold and so menacing that it chilled her to the bone. "Before you go to the punish the poor girl again I think you should know it was I who learned of her condition first, not my brother. Thor has made no direct contact with her nor have I. A maid was carrying bloody linens past my room as I was heading to dinner. Of course I would inquire as to what they had been for. I suggest you watch your every move madam. It could be your last." He made a slicing motion across his neck causing Sigrid to tremble violently and with that, he left Sigrid.

Heading down the corridor, Loki made a stop at Aurora's rooms. He slipped in quietly and shut the door behind him. Stealthily walking into her bedroom, he took in her sleeping form. She was laying on her stomach again as it was probably the most comfortable position in her current condition. The wounds looked quite painful and would definitely scar. Raising his hands in front of him, he began to chant a spell. A light gold mist protruded from his fingertips and landed on the girl. The flesh began to mend until her skin was once again flawless. Only a few faint white lines remained in place of the wounds. Finished with his work, he departed to his own chambers. Loki did not know why he had lied to Sigrid or why he had healed the girl. Perhaps it was his newfound sense of sympathy towards others or the fact that he once again recognized Thor as his brother. One thing was definite: Loki was heading down the path of redemption.

* * *

Aurora was avoiding Thor or he had extremely bad timing. Every morning and every evening he would seek her out before anyone was awake or when everyone had retired for the night. She was never in her rooms though. No one had seen her. It was as if she was a ghost, fading into thin air and disappearing from sight. Or she could resemble a forgotten dream, something you know you've seen but can't recall at all. Thor was irritated with her antics and Loki was amused. The girl certainly knew how to test the god's emotions. Every time Thor returned to his chambers without seeing her, Loki would hear the slam of a door and the thunder would begin. Henrik and his sons arrived at the manor later in the week, but again Aurora was nowhere to be found.

During a training session amongst the men, Aurora finally made her appearance. She looked much better after her ordeal. Her cheeks held a healthy pink tint and she was no longer stiff in her movements, in fact it seemed she was in no pain at all. Her brothers had tempted her out of hiding, asking her to spar with both of them. Her hair was French braided to keep it out of the way. A simple outfit of brown breeches, a green shirt, a brown under-bust corset with gold lacings, and sturdy brown boots. She unsheathed a sword from its holster on the rack, holding the blade in the palm of her hand to test its balance. Satisfied, she grabbed the hilt of the sword giving it a few test swings. Once ready, she took her stance and waited for her brothers to signal the start of the sparring match. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thor watching. This would be the first time he would see how she handled a sword. Forcing the thought of him to the back of her mind, she focused on the task at hand.

Hakon made the first move, lunging towards her with his sword in hand. He was much stronger than Aurora was, but she was faster and smoother in her movements. She met the attack head on, steel clanging against steel. A look of determination appeared on her face. Rolf then entered into the brawl, swinging his sword around at Aurora. She ducked out of the way, rolling to the left of her attackers. The brothers continued their furious onslaught, but Aurora would not give up. She met them swing for swing, jab for jab, hit for hit. Finding an opportunity, she disarmed Rolf, his sword clanging to the ground and signaling his defeat. He had made an easy mistake, making an incorrect foot movement. Quickly turning, Aurora raised her sword above her head to meet Hakon's swing. He was pushing against her with all his might, trying to get her to stumble. Dislodging the swords, he went to aim for her neck. Throwing her body back into the air, Aurora kicked her feet up, one after the other. She hit Hakon's sword and released it from his grip. The sword was thrown into the air. Her body continued its movements until she completed the rotation. Aurora had completed a back handspring step out with a sword still in her grip and caught her brother's sword as well as it fell into her palm from the air. A victorious grin graced her features as the men around her began to clap loudly for her. Henrik was also present, a proud grin on his face as he watched his daughter show off her skills with a blade.

Thor then stepped into the arena. "Well done milady. You are truly skilled with a sword." He looked at her face for any sort of reaction.

"Thank you my lord." Her voice sounded cold to Thor but he disregarded it. Aurora made no move to look at him or fully acknowledge his presence.

"I think I'll have a try." Silence surrounded the training paddock as the men heard their prince.

Aurora seemed startled at his response, jolting her head up and shaking her head back and forth. "I couldn't." She began to step back, fear taking over her. She didn't want to go against him. Thor's body was meant for battle and he would surely crush her. She also wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Standing before him now she felt hurt and betrayed, wanting nothing to do with him.

"Come now. Let's see what else you can do." Thor pulled out his own sword signaling that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Very well." Aurora took a protective stance, waiting for Thor's first move. He let out a battle cry as he swung his sword at her. She moved out of the way quickly, holding her sword in front of her. She avoided using her sword and repeatedly made speedy movements with her body to avoid Thor's blade. She did not want to engage him. Perhaps she could tire him out first while he used his energy and she reserved hers. He swung again, but this time Aurora had to use her sword. She let out a grunt as the full force of his strength met her blade. She fell backwards and rolled out of the way and onto her feet before Thor could make another move. She again evaded Thor's attack with her nimble footsteps and ducked under his arm. As he went to turn, she forced her legs upwards meaning to kick him in the chest and surprise him. Instead, she kicked him square in the face and heard a sickening crack.

When Thor turned his face to her, Aurora let out a gasp. His nose was gushing blood as she had apparently broken it. Thor seemed just as surprised as her and covered his nose with his hand, lifting his face upwards to halt the bleeding.

Henrik ran into the ring, a cloth in hand and handed it to the prince. "Are you alright my lord? Sometimes Aurora can get carried away." He sent as scolding look in her direction and she looked down guiltily. She had not meant to break his nose or injure him at all for that matter.

"I am alright. I know she did not do it on purpose. Her aim was too high." Thor muttered through the cloth as he held it to his bleeding nose. He shifted his head to once again look at Aurora. She looked absolutely terrified, as if she could cry at any moment.

"I'm sorry my lord," Aurora muttered and with that her sword fell from her grip and into the dirt. She darted from her position in the pen and into her home.

Thor watched her as she went back into the manor. He was not angry, but impressed that Aurora could hold quite a powerful kick. Her tiny body deceived others into thinking she was weak, but weak she was not. It had been a long time since an opponent was able to shock him like that. She seemed distant in his eyes today and did not have that spark that she usually possessed. _Sooner or later I will get to the bottom of this,_ Thor thought.

Loki stood to the side with other spectators, stunned by the show he had just witnessed. Aurora was quite the fighter and could hold her own, even against his brother. Before entering the manor, she stopped in the archway of the entrance. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned to look at him and mouthed "thank you" to him. She was not clueless and figured out he was the cause for her miraculously healing. He nodded at her and she continued her trek. He could sense her anger at herself as she departed as well as fury and guilt directed at Thor. Something was wrong, but he did not know what.

* * *

Shortly after the spectacle in the training arena, dinner was served. Thor sat again in the seat of honor next to Henrik and Loki. Sigrid and her daughters were seated on Henrik's right while Hakon and Rolf sat on Loki's left. Aurora sat in-between her brothers who acted as a buffer against Margarethe who would surely try to provoke Aurora by mentioning the recent occurrence.

Thor appeared to be rather lively despite the mishap of the afternoon. His golden hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a few strands falling into his eyes, and his blue eyes shone brightly as he chuckled at a joke Rolf had said. His nose was in good condition, only a faint bruise lay on its peak as well as a bruise under his right eye. However, he was a god and was blessed with accelerated healing. The injury would most likely be fully healed in the next few days.

Aurora sat quietly in her seat not inserting herself into the conversation, but keeping her ears open. She had only eaten a little. Several mouthwatering platters were available for tasting, but she only indulged herself in some salad and drank plain water. She looked uneasy at the table, moving her food around on her plate with a fork. "May I be excused?"

All eyes turned to look at Aurora. "Are you not well sweeting? You're looking quite pale." Henrik was concerned with his daughter's appearance. She had not been eating well recently nor did she turn up for meals.

"Perhaps you're right. I shall retire for the night." Rising from her place, she curtsied in farewell and withdrew from the dining room.

"Poor thing is probably exhausted. She was very distraught at what happened today. She can hardly forgive herself." Margarethe voiced her thoughts to the princes.

Thor raised his eyebrows at the sisterly gesture. Margarethe had never said anything like that in regards to her half-sister. For once she seemed genuine.

"There is nothing to forgive. It was merely an accident. It happens all the time," replied Thor. He was worried for Aurora. She seemed so unlike herself for the past several days.

Dinner continued well into the evening until the men retired to the study to discuss business. Thor dreaded this moment, but he knew it had to happen. Henrik sat behind his desk, waiting for the prince to speak his mind. He had received a letter from Odin indicating that the wedding would take place in around six months. In the meantime, Thor would visit his future bride in the upcoming months with her returning with him to Asgard two weeks before the celebration.

"My father has told me that I am to choose between your daughters." Thor was horrified at what he was going to say, but it was his duty. "I have not spent much time with Irena therefore Margarethe is the better choice. She is older and will understand the responsibilities as a Queen of Asgard."

Henrik nodded in agreement. "Well then, I shall be able to call you my son-in-law in half a year's time." He let out a hearty chuckle and clapped Thor on the back. "I know this was difficult for you my lord. I too had to choose my wife although she is my second. You will learn the ways of married life and I hope you will be blissfully happy in the end."

The men then departed from the study, everyone joyful at the news, everyone except Thor.

* * *

At last Thor was able to a have a moment to himself. He had felt overwhelmed with the attention he was receiving from his betrothed. She was nice to look at, that much was certain. But, she had this tendency to talk about herself too much. Thor had not minded at first, but soon he realized that she was quite vain, a trait not suitable for a wife. She would learn though, in time.

Walking through the manor gardens, he breathed in the fresh air and exhaled a sigh. It was silent and calm this afternoon. The sun was shining brightly and there was a light breeze. On days like this he wished he could forget all his responsibilities as prince of Asgard. Everything seemed so peaceful while he was at war with himself.

Coming around a corner, he spotted Aurora reading from one of her many books. Her feet were tucked up under her as she leaned against the trunk of an oak tree. Her chocolate locks were held back in a tight bun, stray hair framing her face. She had donned a simple cotton caftan dress with gold designs and it showed off her tiny figure perfectly.

As Thor neared her, Aurora lifted her head up from her book as she heard his footsteps. She sprung to her feet as he came into view and went to walk away, but he was too quick for her. He reached out to grab her hand, stopping her in her tracks. "Your avoiding me," he said. She made no movements nor did she speak. She was ignoring him. "Little one." He reached towards her to gently push her hair behind her ear, but she yanked her head away and jerked her hand from his grip.

Glairing defiantly at him Aurora said, "Do not touch me." Tears sprouted in her eyes as she spoke. "Why did you not tell me? You said we should tell each other everything, that we could trust one another." She seemed broken in that moment, desperate for an answer.

Thor knew she was talking about his engagement to Margarethe and she had every right to be angry at him. He shrugged his shoulders, thinking of what to say. "I did not want to hurt you little one nor did I want you to think I was trying to achieve your favor because I am marrying your sister. I wrote to you truthfully Aurora. I wanted your friendship not hers."

"How dare you!" she yelled at him. "I've told you everything and you keep this from me. I poured my heart out to you." She began to cry hysterically, overcome with anger and distress at the same time.

"I do not want to marry Aurora, but as prince of Asgard it is my duty. I will be King one day and I will need heirs. My father arranged this match with yours. It is done." He wanted her to understand why he had to this. It was no out of pleasure, but out of duty.

"Don't let those lies spill from your mouth. You want my sister, how could you not? Everyone desires her." Aurora spit the words from her mouth as if they were venom.

"I do not want her little one, trust me." Thor's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. His eyes bore into hers and he saw her shudder. He cupped her face in his hands tenderly. "I think you know what I mean Aurora."

"I..I don't understand." Aurora began to whimper as Thor nudged her body up against the tree. His hands were still caressing her face, but their bodies were touching. Delicious heat coursed through her veins and she moaned at the contact. A raging fire had started in Thor's loins at the sound and her pressed his lips to hers urgently. Holding her face in the palm of his hand, Thor moved his other hand to rest on Aurora's lower back as he tugged her further towards him. He would never tire of kissing her. Her mouth felt smooth and warm against his and he pushed his tongue at her lips asking for entrance. She complied and Thor began to explore the caverns of her mouth. He loved how he was in control. Aurora moaned again and gripped his neck tightly, pulling the hairs at the nape of his neck. The sensations were driving her insane. Thor growled at the feeling, placing his other hand on her lower back as well. He wanted to take her right there and right now. Any more noises and he would be done for.

By this point, Thor had lifted Aurora off the ground to make up for the height difference between them and held her soundly in his arms as he kissed her. Moving his lips from hers, he began to trail a path of kisses down her jaw and onto her throat. She extended her head as far back as she could to give him more access to the tender skin on her throat.

Adjusting her in his arms, his hands were now on her upper thighs, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed into her core. Her dress had ridden up in the process and he caressed her silky skin as he held her up. Breathing heavily, he pulled away and stared at the sight in front of him. Aurora was positively glowing with happiness. Her lips were parted in an "O" shape as she waited for him to kiss her again and her eyes were heavily lidded with lust. Her hair had fallen from her bun and now messily rested on her shoulders, shining in the sunlight. He had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Aurora then moved her hands from around Thor's neck and began to glide them down his chest to rest on his pectorals. Feeling his body heat through their clothing, she shivered. Her hand could feel the steady beat of his heart as it pounded in his chest. It was much unlike hers which was racing and felt like it could burst from her chest at any moment. Warmth flooded her cheeks as she met his intense gaze. He smiled down at her reaction and lightly kissed her forehead.

Everything felt right to Thor as he stood with Aurora in his arms. She was everything he could ask for and he was grateful that she held the same feelings for him. He had considered what would happen if she rejected his confession, but he had discarded that doubt as he began to kiss her.

"It is you I want little one, it is you that I care immensely for." Thor's words left her breathless. "Never think otherwise and never forget what I have told you."

"And I care for you Thor, more than I should," replied Aurora. She nuzzled her face into his chest lovingly and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant scene." Both of them were pulled out of their revelry by Loki's comment. Aurora had never been so embarrassed especially since they had been caught in the position they were in. Her bare legs were still showing as Thor held her thighs in his hands and pressed her against the tree.

"Perhaps you should put me down," Aurora said. Thor, irritated with the interruption, complied with her comments and released her carefully. When her feet hit the ground, she modestly pulled her dress back down to its appropriate length.

Thor rested his hands on her waist and held her in front of him as he stared at his brother heatedly. Kissing the top of her head Thor muttered, "Go back inside the manor. I shall see come see you later." Aurora nodded and headed towards the path leading into the gardens. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled back at him and blushed before disappearing from sight.

"It seems all is well between you again," Loki voiced. "I was getting quite tired of all the thunderstorms we had been having. Keeps you up at night." Loki smirked at Thor's dark expression.

"There was no need to interrupt us brother." Thor was quite angry with his brother's actions. He had just admitted to Aurora his feelings for her and he had to ruin the sweet moment.

Loki began to circle Thor and said, "On the contrary Thor, I think there was. I could see you two from the windows in my chambers so I think you should thank me for coming to warn you before anyone else saw. Also, your dear future bride has been looking for. A few more minutes and your little secret could have been discovered. I think I deserve your thanks don't you think?"

Thor was shocked that Loki had even considered warning them. He would more likely give someone a hint about their whereabouts and indulge in some mischief than help someone. "You have my thanks brother." And with that statement being said, both brothers walked side by side and into the manor, equals once more.

* * *

When Loki entered his chambers, he noticed Aurora standing at the window, her back to him. "You could see us from here, didn't you my lord?" She looked at him questionably.

"Yes I could," Loki responded. "May I ask why you are in here and not my brothers rooms?"

Aurora turned red at his comment. "My lord that would not be appropriate. Besides I came here to speak with you, not him."

"And yet here you are with me. Interesting. Speak." Loki signaled with his hand that she could begin.

"I came here to thank you personally for healing me. You did not have to, but you did anyways and I am eternally in your debt." Aurora's voice was filled with sincerity as she spoke. _Perhaps this is why Thor likes her_ Loki thought.

"It was nothing madam. Now I suggest you leave before anyone notices, especially my brother. He has quite the temper as you probably already know and he does get jealous easily." He stood aside to let her pass, but she did not move.

"I'm not done my lord. I wish to ask you something if you do not mind." Aurora looked quite nervous at that moment. Whatever she would say was quite important.

"Continue." Loki's attention focused solely on her. He was curious as to what she would say.

"I want you to teach me magic my lord."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Loved writing their kiss scene and Loki interactions.**

 **P.S. Links to outfits are on my profile! Take a look!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

 **A/N: Special thanks to Arianna Le Fay who came up with the perfect shipname: Thora! I absolutely love it! And shout out to those who have favorited/follow my story: NMac , annie-006, and emmsluvsuall98. Your support is what keeps me going! Please review!**

 _ **Response to Twin268: I know. Please don't hate me for the next chapter. And don't worry. They will end up together, just not the way you guys will probably want them too. I'm glad. I wanted Loki to be different in this story. They will be. Promise! And thank you for reviewing.**_

 _ **ATTENTION: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**_

 **Ch. 6**

* * *

 _Dear Lord, when I get to heaven_

 _Please let me bring my man_

 _When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_

 _Father tell me if you can_

 _Oh that grace, oh that body_

 _Oh that face makes me wanna party_

 _He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

 _I know you will, I know you will_ _I know that you will_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful_

 _~Young and Beautiful, Lana Del Rey_

* * *

"You're not trying hard enough. You need to concentrate Aurora." Loki was currently engaged in a training session with Aurora, standing across from her as she practiced. A schedule had been arranged in regards to her sessions with Loki. They would meet a few times in Loki's rooms during the week and work on the basics of magic until Aurora had perfected them. After a few months, they moved into transfiguring simple objects. She had potential, but it was hindered by her hesitance and she needed a hard talking to every once in a while.

Loki had promised to teach her magic on the condition that she did not avoid Thor any longer. She followed up on her promise and met with Thor regularly to indulge in stolen kisses and secret meetings. He was currently in Asgard and would be returning at the end of the month. Loki had opted to stay in the countryside and away from court. It had been four months since his engagement had been announced and Aurora was already dreading the wedding. She could do nothing to stop it as it was Thor's duty to his country, but she knew he did not want to go through with it. He had told her that he loved her although Aurora did not have the nerve to say it back to him. It scared her, being in love with the future King of Asgard who was also a god.

"I am." A look of frustration appeared on Aurora's face. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and her hands were shaking. They had been at this for a few hours now, practicing later at night while everyone slept in order to avoid suspicion during daylight hours.

"If you were, we would have already moved on to the next spell. I can do this in my sleep." With a wave of his hand, he turned a simple flower into glass.

"Says the god whose had thousands of years of practice. Don't boast. It's an uncomely trait." Aurora rolled her eyes at the god, irritated with his behavior. Loki was irritating her as he showed off his skills. She truly was trying, but no matter how many times she muttered the spell and pictured it in her head, nothing would work. The flower would either begin to wilt and die or it would thicken its stem and grow longer.

"Just relax. Forcing your movements and the words will do nothing for you." Loki's tone was gentle and understanding. He too had experienced moments like this. "Try once more and then we'll be done for the night."

"Speculum flos," Aurora muttered, raising her hands in front of her once more. A slight shimmer could be seen coming from her fingertips and turned into a white glow as it encompassed the flower. Turning into mist, Aurora let out a happy giggle as she realized what she had just done. The flower was now made out of glass.

Loki went to lift the object off the table, but before he could it was lifted into the air. Aurora's hands were still in front of her although she seemed confused at what was happening. The glass flower was not glass at all, but ice and soon it became translucent as it transformed into a flower made out of water. The particles of water then became separate and formed into tiny water droplets before disappearing into thin air. Aurora gasped at the display and looked to Loki. His features were unreadable, his expression blank. Only a few were ever able to perform magic such as that.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Loki asked. _She has no idea_ he thought to himself.

Aurora shook her head, perplexed by the spectacle. "What is it?" She was extremely anxious about what Loki was going to say.

"You're an elemental. Very few are able to possess that type of magic and even fewer are able to control it. The last time I had even heard of one was about 1000 years ago. You control the elements Aurora. They do your bidding as you ask them to." Loki was quite impressed. He never had the honor to meet an elemental, let alone teach one. Aurora truly did not know how special she was.

"I don't understand. How I can be one? No one in my family has ever practiced magic. Well, except for me now. It doesn't make any sense." Aurora was rolling over her ancestry in her head. None of her ancestors or currently living relatives had mentioned practicing magic to her.

"Perhaps Valhalla has favored you and bestowed this gift upon you for a reason. Use it wisely Aurora for if any learn of your newfound magic they will try to use it for their own benefits," Loki said sternly. He would protect her as much as he could. As his brother's love interest, he had to. "Come, you and I should retire for the night."

Aurora nodded at his words, yawning as she did so. She hadn't realized how tired she was until Loki mentioned sleep. "Thank you," she said as she departed his chambers and headed towards her own. Before entering her room, she checked on Kajsa who was fast asleep in her crib. The child was growing up too fast for Aurora. She grew every day, learning new things and beginning to talk. Satisfied with what she saw, she moved towards her own bedroom. Changing from her current dress and into a nightgown, she laid down on her bed and thought about what had happened that night. Loki had said she needed to be cautious with her magic and she would be. She needed to heed his advice in order to protect herself and perhaps Kajsa as the babe may possess the same gift as she. Magic could be passed through blood as well as through adopted family members as Frigga had shared her magic with Loki.

Turning to her side, Aurora saw her bedside candle was still lit. Curious as to what would happen, she blew the candle out and then muttered "ignis" under her breath. A small flame appeared making Aurora smile. Maybe being an elemental would not be so bad.

* * *

Margarethe was standing in the middle of her rooms on a podium as she was fitted for her wedding dress again. She was quite annoyed for having to stand so long as she was poked with pins by seamstresses and measured in order to determine the lengths needed to be cut from the various fabrics. The dress was practically see-through on the top half of her body. A sheer fabric was used in order for individual flower pieces, diamonds, and doves to be placed strategically on the chest part of the dress. The sheer fabric was cut in a Deep-V to show off her high breasts and the sleeves were long and billowy in order for Margarethe to obtain some type of modesty. The rest of the dress was a solid white color with sheer fabric laying over it with the same embellishments on it as the top part of the dress. It gave off a whimsical look overall and made Margarethe's appear slender and virgin like.

"If you keep fidgeting the dress may rip madam," muttered one of the seamstresses. The dress was almost finished and ripping it could set them back a few weeks, something that was to be avoided completely. Margarethe stilled her movements. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. "You may step down now and look in the mirror now." Margarethe complied with her orders and stood in front of the full body mirror her mother had given her as an early wedding present. The said woman was in the room admiring her daughter's dress. Sigrid was quite pleased with how things were progressing and was waiting eagerly for her daughter to be married to the crown prince. The only thing she had to do to secure her position was give the prince an heir and then she would be the most powerful woman in Asgard.

Irena was also present in the room. She thought her sister looked quite lovely in the dress, but it was a bit too much for her tastes. The sheer fabric left little to the imagination and she cringed at the thought she might have to wear some contraption of the sort. She could never wear something like that. She would be too conscious of her appearance and would constantly pull up the dress. Her thoughts began to drift towards Aurora who was not taking part in any of the tasks before the wedding. She had been keeping to herself mostly for the past few months. Irena did not blame her. It was quite an exhausting affair and Margarethe was terrifying when she became angry if something didn't go her way. She also couldn't help but noticed how Aurora had acted towards the prince. She blushed in his presence and a constant smile was on her face. The other women in her family had not seen her reactions to Thor, thank goodness. The last thing Irena wanted was for her mother and sister to notice and for Aurora to be forbidden from interacting with him during his visits. She knew they cared for each other and secretly wished it was Aurora who would be marrying Thor and not Margarethe.

Margarethe was patting down her dress as she gazed into the mirror, smirking at the sight before her. She was content in the way the dress showed off her curves and she turned around to look at the back of the gown. The fabric was also sheer and bared her flawless milky white skin for all to see. Walking towards her vanity, she opened her pearl encrusted jewelry box to pick out what jewels she could wear with the masterpiece of a dress. Since her engagement was announced, Thor had showered her with various pieces of jewelry-golden chains, brooches, headpieces, earrings, rings, all laden with pearls, rubies, diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, opals, and other magnificent gemstones. He had also sent her several gorgeous dresses, each worthy of a future princess of Asgard and eventually, the queen of Asgard. She had received each gift with a beaming smile on her face yet Thor had acted as if giving her gifts was a chore rather than a privilege. She couldn't help, but feel like he wanted no part in this arrangement.

Looking amongst the various jewels, she chose an elaborate matching set. All of the pieces were gold and set with amethysts and pearls. Purple was the color of royalty therefore she thought the set was quite appropriate for her wedding as she was marrying into the royal family. She placed the necklace on her throat and latched the earrings onto her ears. She saved the crown for last and set it upon her golden locks. Gazing into the mirror, she thought she looked every bit a queen. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

It was much too hot to be outside. Asgard had never experienced a heat wave such as this and many people retreated inside their homes to avoid the hot sun and its rays. However, Aurora did not mind and was currently bathing in a nearby river. The water felt cool on her skin and rid her body of the heat it was feeling. Her gown lay on a large boulder that sat a few feet away from the edge of the water and a saddle bag sat on the ground before it. Whitefoot was currently grazing, content that he was out in the open.

Aurora was waist deep in the water with her back turned to the road, preventing any passerby from seeing her naked body if he or she came close enough. In her hand she held a bar of lavender soap and rubbed it over her arms, stomach, back, and other parts of her body before rinsing them off with water. She threw the bar back towards the saddle bag and it landed with a thump as it reached its mark. Wading further into the water, she unclasped her hair from its braid and let it hang loose around her shoulders. She then dipped her head under the water, holding her breath, and started to swim around.

Of course she did not notice the sounds of an approaching rider being under water and all. Coming to a halt in front of the river was Thor himself. He had spotted Whitefoot through the trees and came to investigate what Aurora was doing, sending part of his company ahead and the others into town in order to cause a diversion and have a story fabricated to tell Sigrid why he arrived later. Dismounting from his steed, he untacked the creature and let it wonder to where Aurora's horse stood. The two sniffed each other and then began to graze.

Looking around, Thor spotted Aurora's discarded dress on the boulder and grinned mischievously. He quickly shed his clothes next to hers and stepped into the water. Stepping in carefully, he felt the stones against the bottom of the river and felt his way. He was standing waist deep now and looked around in the water for Aurora's figure. She came up to the surface a few seconds later. She stood a few feet away with her back to him. She still had not noticed his presence. "I think you should be more alert to your surroundings little one. I can only imagine what would happen if it was not I that found you," Thor said huskily.

Aurora gave a little shriek and jumped when she heard Thor's voice. He had evidently scared her and he chuckled at the sight. She moved back down into the water so her breasts were not showing and turned around to face him. She was glaring at him quite fiercely, her long hair tangled in her face as she moved it behind her ears.

"Come now sweetheart, don't be mad at me." Thor waded closer to her in the water, enjoying the way Aurora blushed and moved backwards in the water. He continued the advance, much like a predator hunting his prey, until she had backed herself into a rock. He lowered himself to her level, placing both arms on the rock behind her. She was trembling at this point.

"You should not be here. It is not proper Thor." She looked up at him meaningfully, but Thor kept his position. His chest was glistening in the water as she tried her hardest not to run her hands all over him.

"I don't give a damn about being proper right now little one. I haven't seen you for a month so I will do as I please." His eyes darkened with lust and Aurora shuddered. She had never felt so vulnerable in her life. She was frozen in place, completely under the power of the god. Thor leaned in to kiss her, savoring the way her mouth felt against his lips. He had missed this. He slowly eased his way towards her until their bodies were touching. She mewled at the contact and reached for him, forgetting that they were both naked. Their mouths began moving in sync and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Thor won of course, but he loved the way she was challenging him.

Moving his hands from the rock, Thor came to rest them on Aurora's waist before moving further down her body to her grasp her behind. She shivered at the contact as he began to knead the flesh and lift her into his arms. Her legs opened for him and she gripped the sides of his waist with her thighs as he held her against him. He moved one arm to wrap around her body so his hand could grip her hip while his other hand began to travel upwards. Reaching its destination, he began to palm her breast in his hand. She let out a moan and squirmed in his arms. He removed his mouth from her lips and latched on to her throat instead. She held on to the back of his neck as he continued his quest, pulling him closer in the process.

While palming one breast, Thor went to latch his mouth on to the other. Rolling her nipple with his tongue, Aurora let out another groan of pleasure and began to move up and down in his arms. Without realizing it, she had begun to cause friction between their bodies. Thor began to growl with desire and started moving against her as well causing new sensations to run through Aurora's body that she had never felt before. Heat began to pool in her lower stomach.

Thor removed his mouth from Aurora's breast and began to stand at his full height, moving both hands to grip Aurora's waist. He grabbed her and lifted her up his body with her legs still around him. He was now partially above her. Satisfied with the new position, he ravished her mouth and began to rub himself against her again, being careful not to enter her. She gripped his shoulders tightly and threw her head back in ecstasy as she began to near her first orgasm. Thor watched as her bare breasts began to bounce against his chest. He quickened his efforts as did she and soon she was thrown over the edge, yelling his name as she came. He soon followed, shouting out his triumph. Both were breathing hard as they came down from their highs.

"I love you Thor," whispered Aurora, "I'm yours completely. Body, heart, and soul." She gazed up at him and her eyes held all the love she had for him.

Thor wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her close. "I love you as well Aurora and I will forever." He had never been so happy in his life.

* * *

The two returned to the manor separately, Aurora arriving an hour before Thor supposedly arrived from Asgard. He met the other part of his company in town before journeying to the estate. Coming to a halt, he dismounted his horse in front of the manor and went to greet his future wife and in-laws. Loki was also present and the two gave each other a brotherly hug. The others all bowed or curtsied to him before they entered the home, Margarethe holding onto Thor's arm.

The group had decided to take refreshments out on the terrace overlooking the gardens. Fresh pitchers of sweet wine had been laid out on a glass table as well as a few pastries and sweetmeats. Taking a seat, Thor began to indulge himself with the small meal laid out for them.

"I hope your journey went well my lord. We were surprised to see you were delayed." Sigrid's gaze was scrutinizing as her eyes met Thor's.

Thor kept his face straight and replied, "Yes. Some of my men needed to repair their weapons. I hope you do not mind."

"Of course not. Margarethe was just eager for your arrival." Sigrid turned to look at Margarethe for confirmation.

Batting her eyelashes as Thor, Margarethe said, "Yes. I've missed spending time together my lord. It had been quite boring here without you to keep me company."

Thor raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Well then, I am sorry for keeping the lady waiting." He chuckled at his words and everyone followed suit.

The group talked amongst themselves for a while, going over details of the wedding and what still needed to be completed. Margarethe was grinning the entire time, pleased that all attention was on her. She told Thor about how her dress had been finished and thanked him for the jewelry he had sent as she was wearing them for the wedding. Thor forced a smile the entire time. He was not looking forward to the affair. A glint in the sun then caught his eye.

Thor looked up to the sky, careful to make sure no one was watching him. He spotted the culprit immediately. A window had been opened and the sun shone through the glass. Inge had opened the window to let the fresh air in and was bouncing Kajsa in her arms. Moving away from the window, Aurora came into view. She had changed from her plain blue gown into something a little more formal. The dress had been a gift from her father. Purple in color, the dress was made of brocade. A gold trimming had been sewed onto the dress and continued down its length, the dress opening upon a beige underskirt. The necklace he had given her graced her neck and she wore simple pearl earrings.

At the moment, Aurora was running a comb through her unruly locks. When she finished with the task, she arranged her hair over her shoulders and began to braid the top half of it. She paused as she walked to the edge of the window and peeked out. She caught Thor looking at her and smiled, her cheeks reddening in the process. She finished braiding her hair and pressed her palm to her lips, blowing him a kiss. She then walked further into her rooms, disappearing from Thor's line of sight.

Little did they know that Hakon had seen the whole exchange, quite intrigued at what he had seen. He would need to discuss this matter with Aurora later.

* * *

Aurora was finishing the final touches on her hair before dinner. She was sitting in front of her vanity, looking at her reflection the mirror. She heard a knock on the door before her older brother entered. He came to stand behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You look beautiful Rory." He smiled down at his sister and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Hakon," she replied. "And you look very handsome yourself." She let out a tiny giggle as he made a goofy face in the mirror.

"And where might I ask did you get that necklace, hmmm?" Hakon questioned.

Aurora gulped. Her voice wavering, she lied, "It was mama's."

"I think I would remember if our mother ever had such an extravagant necklace." Hakon's face turned serious as he looked in the mirror at Aurora. Hakon was in fact Aurora's full brother as was Rolf. Amora was their true mother, but Brynhild adopted them as her own in order to keep Henrik's children safe. "Tell me who gave it to you Aurora. I shall not be angry."

Aurora turned around in her seat to face Hakon, her gaze cast down. "Prince Thor did brother."

"I guessed as much. He seems more interested in your whereabouts then his marriage to our daft half-sister." Hakon took her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs across her cheekbones. "You care for him don't you. I see the looks you send each other when no one is looking." He was concerned for her. Being in love with the prince who was marrying her sister would not turn out well.

"I do care for him. I love him." Aurora gazed up at Hakon and began to cry. He then took her arms and held her for the rest of the night, caring nothing about going dinner and caring very much about his little sister's wellbeing.

* * *

It was midnight when Aurora snuck into Thor's chambers, her feet lightly hitting the wooden floor. She didn't know what had made her do it, but she needed to see him. She hadn't been able to see him the past week because Margarethe constantly fawned over him.

Tiptoeing, Aurora entered the main bedchamber and made her way over to where Thor was sleeping. He looked so peaceful in that moment. One arm was draped across his stomach while the other laid over his eyes. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took. The moonlight filtered through the windows, making him appear more godlike than usual. His strength was still evident even in sleep. The veins in his arms stood out and his chest was chiseled to perfection.

Careful not to wake him just yet, she crawled up the length of the bed and over Thor's body until she was straddling him. She placed her hands on his chest, running her fingers over the smooth skin. As she did so, Thor snapped his eyes open and rolled her onto her back with him above her. Her wrists were gripped in his hands as he held them above her head and down onto the mattress. As a warrior, he was always on alert. His eyes widened when he realized it was Aurora and he softened his grip.

"What are you doing here little one?" He was surprised she was here at this time of night. "You should be in bed."

Aurora yanked Thor's head down to meet hers and she kissed him desperately. She reached for any part of him she could touch and moved herself as close to him as possible. Thor was enjoying the attention, but was confused at her behavior. He pulled away from her gently and looked down at her.

"Not that I'm complaining little one, but what are you doing?" Thor ran his fingers through her hair and tugged lightly on one of her curls.

"You want me don't you?" She questioned. Thor tilted his head to the side slightly, confused as to why she would ask that. He nodded in confirmation. "Then take me. I'm yours."

Thor looked down at her, completely surprised by what she said. "Are you sure Aurora?" He felt so warm at that moment, the beast inside him wanting to come out. He had promised himself that he would wait to take her until she asked him.

"Yes." Aurora smiled up at him, showing him that was what she wanted. She pushed Thor a little bit so he would put some space between him. Looking down at the white robe she was wearing, she began to untie the laces which were positioned over her upper stomach. Opening the robe, she bared her body to Thor. His eyes glowed in the dark as he drank in her body and he pulled the robe off her shoulders and pushed it to the side.

Thor started to shower kisses all over her face and neck before claiming her lips. His hands curled around her waist as she clung to him like a moth drawn to a flame. He adjusted her in his arms as he began to grope her breast. She whimpered and squirmed against him as he pinched her rosy nipple with his fingers. He loved the sounds she was making. It was music to his ears.

Aurora rubbed her hands up and down Thor's chest, digging her nails into him. A growl flowed through Thor's chest and began to attack her throat. He was acting like a man in the desert who was desperate for water. His mouth felt parched as he began to suck on her neck, leaving love bites in the process. Trailing a path with his tongue, he traveled from her neck, down to her collar bone, and between the valley of her breasts. Aurora arched her back off the bed and mewled below him as he latched his mouth onto her other breast. Aurora could see stars behind her eyes.

Keeping one hand and his mouth focusing on her chest, Thor moved his other hand lower down Aurora's body. Using his pointer finger he drew his finger up and down the length of her opening, relishing in the way she quivered beneath him. She grabbed his hand and made him rub faster. Thor grinned at her actions, giving her what she wanted. She was extremely wet at this moment, her essence dripping off his fingers. Plunging his finger into her, she gave a little shrill as he began to pump in and out of her.

"Please Thor," Aurora cried urgently. "I need you now." She struggled against him and tried to pull him up towards her. Thor ceased his teasing and pulled himself up the length of her body. He quickly ripped his breeches off not caring that they were ruined. Face to face now, he looked at her for permission to which she granted when she grabbed his length with her tiny hands. Thor let out a loud groan at the feeling of her hands wrapped around him. Swatting her hands aside, he held himself and entered her slowly.

Aurora writhed in pain as Thor broke her barrier. She shrieked and tried to move away from him but Thor held her in his arms tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Her core was tight and hot to him and he had to refrain himself from moving inside of her. She needed to get used to him before he continued. "Just breathe sweetheart," he whispered to her. She nodded and looked up at him. A few tears had fallen from her eyes. Thor lowered his mouth to hers again and their lips moved fervently against each other's.

When the pain subsided, Aurora began to move her body again. Thor was careful with his movements and thrust in and out of her at a steady pace, her walls squeezing around him. Thor's blood began to race through his veins as she blossomed before him. She was moaning repeatedly at this point, holding on to his lower back as he moved inside of her. Increasing his speed, he rocked their bodies back and forth effortlessly. He could tell she was nearing her peak and ground into her even harder, lifting one of her legs up to hang off his shoulder. With one more thrust, she came undone screaming his name in rapture. He soon followed, emptying his being into her and bellowing out his release as he fell next to her on the bed.

Breathing heavily, Thor turned his head to look at Aurora. She had never looked so breathtaking to him. Somehow she had maneuvered herself onto her stomach, a light coat of sweat covering her body. Her hair had fanned out around her on the pillow she lay her head on and her lips were pursed. He could smell her scent in the air and his mouth began to water again at the thought of taking her once more. Reaching around her, he pulled her to him and held her in the crook of his arm.

"I love you," Aurora whispered as she traced her fingers along his stomach.

"I love you as well little one. Now go to sleep. You will need it." Aurora closed her golden eyes and soon she was breathing lightly, indicating she had fallen asleep. Gazing down at her, Thor knew where he belonged at that moment and he would never let go.

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly had no clue how to write those scenes so I hope they were ok! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

 **A/N: Special thanks to those who have recently favorited or follow my story: Canadice. Please review!**

 **ATTENTION: MATURE CONTENT**

 **Ch.7**

* * *

 _You got me scattered in pieces_

 _Shining like stars and screaming_

 _Lighting me up like Venus_

 _But then you disappear and make me wait_

 _And every second's like torture_

 _Hell over trip, no more so_

 _Finding a way to let go_

 _Baby, baby, no I can't escape_

 _The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

 _The future that we hold is so unclear_

 _But I'm not alive until you call_

 _And I'll bet the odds against it all_

 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

 _You might be right but I don't care_

 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

 _But the heart wants what it wants_

 _The heart wants what it wants_

 _The heart wants what it wants_

 _The heart wants what it wants_

 _This is a modern fairy tale_

 _No happy endings_

 _No wind in our sails_

 _But I can't imagine a life without_

 _Breathless moments_

 _Breaking me down, down, down, down_

 _~ The Heart Wants What it Wants, Selena Gomez_

* * *

The time had come for Henrik's family to depart to Asgard. Chests had been packed with newly made dresses, horses were brushed until their coats shined, lavish tents were bought to sleep in, and a heavy guard had been hired for the long journey. When dawn arrived, the household was up and about. Sigrid and her daughters appeared rather groggy as they exited the manor and into their carriage. It would seem they would not be riding individually at that moment and would sleep during the first few hours into the morning. Inge and Kajsa were also to travel by carriage during the journey and sat close by in another one.

Loki exited the manor alongside Aurora whom was wearing a red riding habit that turned heads. He had not only chosen the outfit but surprisingly gifted it to Aurora as well in order to keep Thor's attention on the young maiden. As she walked pass the many men that were accompanying them on their trip, their mouths dropped open and their eyes widened at the sight. The dress was scarlet red in color, a daring color indeed. With a low square neckline, the top of her cleavage was quite visible. Golden accents were on the bodice and the sleeves of the dress were puffed out at the top with a golden design as well. An underskirt could also be seen as the front of the dress split to show the magnificence of the whole dress. Aurora's locks had been half way pulled up with golden clips and a simple pair of ruby earrings was the only jewelry she wore.

Continuing towards their horses, Loki helped to place Aurora on Whitefoot before mounting on his own steed. Aurora adjusted her stirrups and placed her feet into them before taking the reins fully in her hands. Altering the reins to a comfortable length, she squeezed her thighs against the creature and began to walk with Loki as the rest of the company mounted their horses and took their positions.

At the front of the group, Thor was seated on his mighty warhorse in all his glory. He had donned his customary armor and red cape, looking every bit the future King of Asgard. Conversing with his soon to be father-in-law, he had not noticed Aurora or her extravagant attire yet. He was currently focused on going over security measures in case they were ambushed by common criminals and the like as well as what the safest and fastest route would be to travel back to Asgard. The two men soon ended their conversation, agreeing on the matter, and soon signaled the procession to start.

Looking behind him, Thor's eyes glazed over as he took in Aurora's figure. She had never worn such a revealing dress before and the touch of skin peeking out from the top of the gown was enough to make his blood boil. His eyes turned dark with want and need and looking around, he noticed the other men in his company eyeing her as well. Jealousy took over him as he yelled out to the men in a gruff voice. "I suggest you all pay attention rather than staring at the pretty lady behind you." A few "my lords" were heard as the men straightened in their seats and urged their horses into a steady canter.

Aurora had heard the comment and was blushing violently as she locked eyes with Thor. Instead of looking away, she daringly stared right back at him and steered her horse in his direction, Loki following diligently behind her. She halted Whitefoot next to Thor's steed and said, "Thank you my lord. Their looks were quite unnerving." Her voice was gentle and her eyes looked up at him with pure innocence.

Lowering his voice so only Aurora could hear him, Thor spoke, "Perhaps next time you won't wear something so figure-hugging little one. No wonder no one can keep their eyes off of you." He winked her discreetly and she tried to contain a small giggle.

"I only wore this for you Thor." She smiled up at him coquettishly and ran her hand across the top of her breasts invitingly. Thor inwardly groaned as he tried to contain himself. All he wanted to do was take her now, rough and hard, all propriety held aside. Breathing deeply, he nodded towards Aurora and motioned his head towards her father. Casting him a confused gaze, she pressed Whitefoot forward and headed towards Henrik.

Loki rode up alongside Thor and the brothers began to canter side by side. "Enjoying the view brother?" he questioned mischievously. As they turned their horses in the bend of the road, Thor caught a glance of Aurora, her hair flailing wildly in the wind and her breasts bouncing against her chest.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with this?" Thor looked to Loki accusingly.

"As a matter of fact I did. I know how much you favor red and I just so happened to come across the dress a few days ago. I think you'd rather have her wearing it then that cow of a bride you have." Loki's words turned dark at his last sentence. He did not like Margarethe one bit. She seemed too childish and self-centered to be Thor's wife and she indicated perfectly well that she did not approve of his release. Aurora on the other hand was a well-rounded girl with good morals and kindness.

"Watch your words brothers. Some may be listening." Thor cast a wary look around him, but no one in his company seemed to be paying attention.

"Just remember brother, a girl like her only comes around every once in a blue moon. Don't let her go." And with that, Loki left Thor to his thoughts as he went to catch up with Aurora.

* * *

It had been four days since the journey had begun. The procession had made excellent timing and was a little more than half way to Asgard. Along the road, many people had come to greet them. They were jubilant for Prince Thor's upcoming marriage to the Lady Margarethe and were shouting cheers and greetings to the couple. Waving from her carriage, Margarethe acknowledged the villagers and smiled politely as was expected of her. Thor also waved to his people, grinning broadly at them and thanking them for their greetings.

Aurora remained with her father at the head of the group while Thor rode next to Margarethe in her carriage. She plastered a neutral look on her face as she listened to the people congratulate her love on his upcoming marriage. She felt sick to her stomach and tugged on Loki's sleeve in desperation.

Seeing the anxiety in her gaze, Loki whispered, "Do not worry little one. I shall ask for our progress to stop to rest the horses soon. They are tiring anyways and will need to be attended to." Aurora nodded, grateful that Loki had understood her.

A few moments after the company had left the crowds, Loki signaled for the procession to stop as they reached an open and safe area. Everyone dismounted and begun to stretch their legs and untack their horses so they could relax for a while. A small stream was nearby and water was fetched to cool off both animals and Asgardians alike.

Instead of going where everyone else had gathered, Aurora continued on the path with Whitefoot and quickly urged him into the tree line and towards the stream. She felt extremely dizzy and needed to be away from everyone. Noticing her distress, Loki followed after he had dismounted from his horse. Continuing on foot, he jogged through the trees. His heart stopped upon reaching her. She was gasping for breath, tears streaming down her face as she sat on the river's edge. Coughing, she retched up onto the ground beside her. Whitefoot lay on the next to her, concerned for his mistress. He nuzzled her neck affectionately and nickered to her. It seemed to calm her some bit as she sat back quietly and held her knees against her chest.

"What is wrong Aurora?" he said as he came closer to her. Aurora did not move from her spot, but let out a whimper at his arrival. Sitting down beside her, he lay his hand on her back and began to rub it soothingly. Aurora went to vomit again, but this time Loki held her hair back and whispered words of encouragement to her. She collapsed in his arms and began to sob uncontrollably.

"I can't Loki. Let me go back home. I don't want to watch him marry her." She clung to him as she sobbed into his shirt. Loki unwrapped his arms from around her and lifted her chin up so he could look at her. He brushed the tears out of her eyes that were now puffy and red.

"He needs you Aurora. He needs you to be there for him. He does not want to go through with this, but he must. You must be strong for him and strong for you. Without you he is nothing." Loki's words stopped her crying as she considered the thought.

"You must think I am acting like a child right now." Aurora rubbed her eyes and blinked up at Loki, awaiting his answer.

"No. I think you are acting quite reasonable for one who is about to watch their love be married to another. It is quite normal. At least you aren't throwing any objects or tearing your clothing." He gave her a brotherly smile.

Aurora let out a laugh at the last part of his words. "Thank you Loki. It seems only you can make me feel better at this point." She beamed up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Rising from his spot, Loki reached down to lift Aurora up as well. "I think you should ride with me in case something happens again." Aurora blushed and nodded at his comment, embarrassed he had caught her in her moment of weakness.

Whitefoot also rose from his sitting position, but not before rubbing his back on the ground to rid himself of an annoying itch. Aurora giggled at his antics. Once satisfied, he stood up and began to trot ahead of the two, letting out a loud sneeze as he did so and neighing back towards the pair.

Walking side by side, Aurora and Loki joined the group just as things were beginning to be packed up. Loki grabbed his gelding's reins from one of the men who had been attending to him and mounted him. Reaching down towards Aurora, he pulled her up behind him in the saddle. Whitefoot, who was standing beside the couple, was tied to the back of Loki's saddle so he would not run off.

Thor first noticed the pair when they exited the woods. He had not even seen when they had disappeared. He cast Loki a curious gaze to which his brother responded to by mouthing the word "later" to him. Thor was concerned for Aurora. She looked exhausted with her face reddened and her eyes constantly drooping. She needed a good night's rest. Thor then signaled to the company that they leaving.

The group was off and Loki urged his mount into a steady canter again. Aurora placed her hands around Loki's middle and lay her head on his shoulder in order to see what was ahead of them. Hopefully they would only have a few more days of traveling to Asgard.

* * *

It was the night before they would reach the Asgardian capital, the so-called golden city. Silence surrounded the camp as every slept in their tents, all but Aurora. She was tossing and turning in the sheets of her temporary bed. Whatever she did, sleep would not come to her. Even holding Kajsa in her arms did not help and the child always comforted her when she was restless.

Looking over her shoulder from her position on her side, she saw that Inge and Kajsa were both fast asleep. Kajsa had her hand entwined with Inge's while her other hand reached for Aurora. Aurora smiled at the scene. Inge was the only mother Kajsa knew and was now Aurora's adoptive mother. She had been quite strict the past few months, rarely letting Aurora out of her sight when Thor was present. She knew they still had time to see each other even with her efforts of keeping Thor away. However, Inge did not know that Aurora had given her maidenhood to Thor willingly and Aurora knew she would be furious when she found out.

Rising from the bed, she pulled her white robe over her floor-length nightgown. Making sure she did not cause too much noise, she lifted the flap of the tent open to peer outside. Guards were patrolling around the tents. When they turned their backs to her, Aurora stealthily ran out as fast as should across the camp and hid behind another tent. Checking to see if coast was clear, she again ran out again and did the same thing. This time, she lifted the back of the tent up and crawled underneath the edge of it.

When her body was about halfway inside did she realize she was being watched. Petrified with fear, she looked up at the said people. Loki and Thor were both watching her with amused gazes on their faces. Aurora buried her face in her hands, feeling awkward at the situation she was in.

"It's a little late to be out of bed Aurora, isn't it?" Loki stared at Aurora with a catlike grin on his face. He chuckled as she groaned into her hands. "I'll leave you two." Rising from his seat, he went to exit the tent. "Goodnight." And with that he was gone.

"You should not be running around the camp at this time of night little one." Thor reached for Aurora, pulling her to her feet. "Loki told me what occurred a few days ago when you both disappeared." Aurora stared down at her feet. She did not come there to talk about that with him. "Are you feeling better now?" he questioned, a troubled look on his face. He reached for her hands and held them in his.

"Yes," Aurora replied quietly. Loki had not told Thor everything and for that she was grateful. Raising her hands towards his face, Thor lay a kiss on both of her palms before placing them on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I love you little one. You must always remember that." Thor was dying inside. He did not wish for any hurt to come to her, but he was breaking that promise by marrying Aurora's sister. Looking down, he saw tears dripping from her face and onto her arms. He hated to see her cry and the fact that he was the cause of it made his heart crumble.

Leaning down slightly, he gripped Aurora's thighs in his hands and picked her up so he could hold her. She was so light in his arms that it barely felt like she was there. Walking over to his bed, he laid her down in front of him before adjusting himself over her. He fit between her legs perfectly and bared all his weight in his forearms so he would not be crushing her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, staring deeply into one another's eyes and showering each other with light kisses.

Aurora then shed her robe, laying in front of Thor only clad in her thin nightgown. She looked like an angel to Thor with her dazzling smile and white clothing. He could see the outlines of her nipples through the thin material and his length instantly hardened. He began to rub his face against her chest in longing. Feeling the change is his body language, Aurora pushed against Thor's chest lightly before using all her strength to push him over onto his back. She was now straddling him and looking at him mischievously. Thor chuckled at the gesture and began to stroke her thighs as her dress had ridden up.

Aurora began to kiss up and down his shirtless chest, taking her time to kiss every scar she saw. When she neared the waistline of his breeches, she heard an intake of breath and stopped. Looking up, she saw Thor's dark gaze on her. She knew that look. He wanted her. Debating with herself for a moment, she continued her path of kisses and began to unlace his trousers. She had never done this before, having only been involved with just one man: Thor himself. She could remember countless number of times when she heard Sigrid's ladies discussing how to please a man and suddenly she was thankful she had eavesdropped all those times.

Pulling the material off his body, she stared at Thor's manhood. She had never realized how large it was until now and she wondered how it even fit inside of her. Taking it in her hands, she began to caress the smooth skin, running her fingers all over him. Thor let out a loud moan and threw his head back. He had dreamed of this moment and now it was finally happening.

Leaning forward, Aurora brought his tip into her mouth. Thor pushed his hips upwards and moaned even louder. His hands gripped her hair as he pushed her closer to his length. She began to run her hands up and down as she ran her tongue along the head. Becoming braver, she took him slowly into her mouth and adjusted her mouth to his size. Her lips began a sucking motion as she bobbed her head up and down and licked Thor's manhood with her tongue. Looking up at him, she was in awe at what she saw. The god of thunder was practically under her control. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were heavily hooded in ecstasy. She quickened her motions and took more of him into her mouth. Thor was soon on the edge and he bucked his hips against her as his seed flooded her mouth. Not knowing what to do, she swallowed. Gulping, she looked to see Thor's stunned yet glazed expression on his face. He was still coming down from his stupor.

Reaching forward, Thor placed his hands around Aurora's waist and pulled her up his body. Straddling his body again, he said to her deviously, "Now it's my turn." Lifting her dress up, Thor discarded it from her lithe body and threw it onto the floor. Flipping her over, Aurora let out a small shriek as she landed beneath Thor. He instantly brought his face to her inner thighs, placing small kisses on the smooth flesh before moving to her womanhood. He could tell she was unsure of herself as she kept trying to close her legs and move away from him. He forcefully held her legs apart and gave her a reassuring look. Aurora stilled and laid back on the bed, anxious for what was about to happen.

Taking his time, Thor caressed the skin surrounding her folds before running his pointer finger up and down on Aurora. She began to mewl and opened her legs wider to accommodate him. He thrust his finger inside and began to pump in and out of her before replacing his finger with his tongue. At the contact, Aurora raised her hips up and produced the most beautiful sounds Thor had ever heard. His mouth was warm and moist and she greedily pulled his head closer. Thor groaned as he devoured her essence. Her nectar was the sweetest he had ever tasted and he eagerly continued to lap at her core and stroke her with his fingers.

"Tell me when your close little one," Thor murmured to Aurora. She nodded and whimpered again. He could feel her core tighten and she gently pulled on his hair to get his attention. He lifted his head from between her legs a she told him she was near her climax. Climbing back up her body, he stroked her taunt belly before flipping her over once more. "On your knees little one," he growled possessively. Aurora followed his command as she breathed heavily and began to shake nervously as she looked at him innocently over her shoulder. "Spread your legs wider sweetheart." He guided her legs further apart and began stroking the back of her calves and thighs with his fingers. She gave a little shiver at the warm feeling that was pooling in her stomach.

Balancing himself on his knees, Thor angled his hips and began to guide himself inside of Aurora while holding her hips against him. She cried at in discomfort at first when he entered her, but they soon turned to cries of pleasure. Easing his way inside of her, he began to stretch her tight core until she was filled to the brim. Moving slowly, he pumped in out of her and reached between her legs to touch her slick folds. They moved their hips together in an even rhythm and both began to moan at the sensations they were feeling.

"More Thor," Aurora moaned. Thor began to thrust harder into Aurora as he played with her breasts and fiddled with her clitoris. To prevent them from being heard, Aurora bit down hard on the sheets below her and muffled her cries with them. Slapping her on the behind, Thor thrust as hard as he could into her as she reached her climax. She crumbled beneath him and Thor held her hips up to continue his movements. He soon followed and tumbled over the threshold of bliss.

Holding himself above Aurora as he came down from his second orgasm, he noticed that there were no whip marks on her back. In fact, the only marks he could see were a few faint lines on her back that glimmered in the dark and small bruises on her waist where he had gripped too hard. "Little one, what happened to the scars that were forming on your back?"

Breathlessly Aurora said, "Loki." She turned around to face him and he nestled in between her legs once more.

"I shall have to thank him later," he said. Aurora played with his hair as he nuzzled into her chest. "How about another round?" she said seductively. Thor raised his eyebrows at her suggestion and grinned wolfishly. He pounced on her and soon they were once again thrown into the passions of the flesh.

* * *

Gazing up at the city, Aurora had never seen such a beautiful sight. Every building was practically covered in gold, even if only a sliver of it. A cream colored stone was also used to build the many places of Asgard. It was nearing late afternoon and one could partially see the two moons rising behind the palace. It was a splendid sight and Aurora gasped in awe at the way the sunlight made the palace shine.

Entering a side gate, the company continued into the city, their horses' hooves clattering on the cobblestone beneath. Thousands of people had lined the street to see their crown prince and his bride. People were also standing on balconies or held their bodies over window ledges to get a peek of the couple. Everyone was waving and cheering loudly, throwing flowers into the street. Festive banners and streamers had been held between buildings and on carts to celebrate the upcoming affair. Little children ran in and out of the horses, laughing happily and handing flowers out to the company.

One little girl neared Aurora shyly and handed her a bouquet of lavender. Aurora smiled and dismounted from her horse to kneel in front the child. "Thank you," Aurora said. "Would you like to ride on Whitefoot for a moment. I promise he is quite friendly." The girl turned towards her parents who nodded at the girl and gestured for her to near the creature. Lifting her up, Aurora placed the girl in the saddle before mounting behind her. "I shall take her no further than the bridge up ahead." It was a few hundred feet ahead and the parents would still be able to keep a visual on their child. Spurring Whitefoot into a steady trot, the girl let out a giggle of happiness as she held the reins in her hands and Aurora used her thighs to steer her horse. The people let out a great cheer seeing the Asgardian child in one of the company's hands.

Hearing the ruckus, Thor turned around in his saddle to investigate. His heart melted at the sight. Aurora was carrying a small child in her arms who was waving excitedly at everyone. Aurora was also waving at his people. Seeing him watching her from ahead, Aurora blushed and pointed to her heart. Thor immediately knew what she meant and immediately did the same. They were telling each other that they loved one another without drawing attention to them. Thor then turned back around once he saw Aurora helping the child down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Looking to the road ahead, he continued to lead the procession to the palace steps.

Odin and Frigga stood on the steps of the palace, a vision in time. Both wore their grandest attire to welcome their future daughter-in-law and her family to Asgard as well as their sons. Their attendants stood behind them ever loyal to their majesties. Dismounting from his warhorse, Thor bounded up the steps to greet his parents, Loki following in his wake. Bowing before both of them, Thor embraced his mother before shaking his father's hand in greeting. He then descended the steps as an elegant carriage drew near that was carrying his bride.

A footman opened the door to the carriage while Thor stood patiently to the side with Henrik and Rolf. Hakon helped Aurora dismount from Whitefoot while Sigrid and Irena both emerged from the carriage and were escorted to the side. Sigrid by her husband and Irena by her brother. Margarethe finally exited from the carriage, holding out a well-manicured hand to Thor who gently grasped it in his large one. She gracefully descended to the ground, her dress fluttering behind her. The gown was golden in color and clasped at her shoulders with golden pins. Strings wrapped around the waist of the dress and tied in the back. On her feet were simple golden shoes. The outfit exemplified wealth ad beauty as it accentuated her golden hair, which was hanging down in loose waves to represent her virginity, and her alabaster white skin.

Placing her hand into the crook of her arm, he led her towards Odin and Frigga who were waiting patiently to meet Margarethe. Henrik and Sigrid stood beside them having already exchanged greetings. Sigrid was the whole situation quite smugly as watched her daughter and the prince walk towards them. Irena and Aurora followed behind holding on to their brothers' arms. Sigrid's ladies followed diligently behind.

Stopping in front of them, Thor introduced his parents to Margarethe. They exchanged pleasantries and were soon strolling through the palace walls to be taken to their respective rooms. Being careful not to be seen, Thor looked at Aurora from the corner of his eye. Loki was currently conversing with her behind them, making her giggle in the process. Aurora's dress hugged her body just right and covered her breasts from sight. A simple pearl necklace hung from her neck and her hair was pulled into a side braid over her shoulder. Her simple white gown could outshine any of Margarethe's overdone dresses.

Arriving at their chambers, the Asgardian royals bid farewell to their guests and headed to their own rooms to prepare for the feast in an hour. Sigrid and Henrik of course were given a grand room as the parents of the brides, an extra bedroom for Irena in their rooms. Margarethe had her own chamber with an overlooking balcony and a luxurious bathing chamber. Her mother's ladies swarmed into the room to help her prepare as well as new ladies that Frigga had assigned to her. Hakon and Rolf shared their chambers as well as Aurora and Inge who had decided that Kajsa could sleep with either one of them during the grand celebration.

Thor lingered behind his parents and brother to give one last longing look at Aurora who had caught his gaze and beamed a radiant smile at him. She disappeared in her temporary chambers and Thor continued walking down the corridor to his own. Frigga had seen the whole exchange and looked to Loki for guidance. All Loki could do was whisper lies to his mother. He wanted to protect Aurora and Thor for if their secret was found out then all could be lost.

* * *

The Allfather sat in his chair at the high table, his wife sitting faithfully next to him as they watched the festivities below. Margarethe and Thor also sat together, conversing back and forth in the ways of courtly love. Thor knew he had to go along with it, for his and Aurora's sake. Looking down, none of the platters were appeasing to him. Wild boar, deer, goose, duck, rabbit, salmon, trout, fruits, vegetables, every food imaginable was present before him and it all tasted like sandpaper in his mouth. He downed another goblet of mead, his fourth that evening. He had a slight buzz at the moment, but nothing irrational.

Gazing down, he saw Loki trying to coax Aurora onto the dance floor. She was shaking her head back and forth quite wildly. She did not want to be looked at, that much was obvious. Thor began to crack his knuckles, jealousy running through his veins and his stare hardening. How he wished he could be the one to grasp her small hand in his, wrap his hands around her waist, and hold her close to him. He wanted to hold his forehead against hers and breathe her sweet scent in. She was intoxicating, his obsession, his drug. She was wearing red again, his favorite color and the dress she was wearing was tantalizing him.

Standing from his chair, Thor held his hand out to Margarethe and beckoned her onto the floor. She smiled flirtatiously at him and placed her hand in his. The couple glided down the stairs and in to the middle of the room as music began to play. In front of him, he could see Aurora and Loki. His reasoning had worked apparently.

Thor moved his hand to grasp Margarethe's left one and the other to hold her waist. He pulled her closely to him and the two began to dance. For a warrior, Thor was quite the dancer. He was light on his feet and moved easily across the floor while leading Margarethe. Loki lifted Aurora into the air and she through her head back laughing. His brother had always been more graceful when dancing. Thor tightened his grip on Margarethe's waist and dipped her in front of him, surprising the girl as she adjusted to the new position. Thor then pulled her back towards him, stepping to the music again. The music changed speed and became faster, both gods rapidly spinning the women in circles around them.

Aurora then performed a complex move with Loki, placing one leg out in front of her and then throwing it behind her dramatically so she was kneeling in front of him. Loki then lifted her up and spun her until she stood directly next to him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Aurora used her left leg to wrap around his waist while she threw the left one straight up into the air. The slit in her dress made it comfortable for her to perform the move and she lowered her right leg down before placing the other on the ground and twirling around him. Many spectators around them clapped at the sight. As the music slowed, the dancers came to a pause and bowed to each other.

With the dance ending, Thor strode back up to the table with Margarethe in tow before excusing himself. Making his way into a deserted corridor, he lay his hands on a pillar and began to breathe deeply. By Valhalla he had to get his emotions under control.

Aurora noticed his departure immediately. He was angry, at what she did not know, but she wanted to sooth him. She waited a few moments before leaving the banquet hall as well. Her footsteps echoed through the hall as she looked for Thor, not seeing him anywhere. Out of nowhere a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled into the shadows. She struggled against the culprit until she realized it was Thor. He raised his eyebrows before lowering his hand from her mouth and cupping her cheek with it. She nuzzled into his palm, placing a loving kiss on it. His gaze was filled with so many emotions.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to watch you with my brother? How it felt to not be able to hold you in my arms as he did?" he harshly questioned Aurora. He threw his fist into the wall beside her and a crack began to form in the wall. She shrank from his touch and into a corner, trembling. Seeing her reaction, he softened his gaze. "I'm sorry little one. I did not mean to frighten you." She nodded in understanding as he came closer to her and gently pulled her into his arms.

Thor lifted her chin up and brought Aurora's lips to his. She moaned at the contact and pulled at his neck. The kisses were soft and passionate before building up and become more desperate and frantic. Thor lightly pulled the straps of the dress down, revealing her breasts to him before he ravished them with his hands and mouth. Aurora could not stop whimpering; the pleasure was so immense. Thor then lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around him, her ankles hooking together. She then deftly untied the laces of his trousers, letting out a mute cry when she pulled out his length.

Thor bunched Aurora's dress up around her waist and began to pound into her with all his might, Aurora biting down on her lip and drawing blood. Her back was against the wall, probably red by now with Thor pushing her up against it and thrusting into her. He had never unleashed his full strength on her and she was frightened yet pleased by it. He felt so magnificent inside of her, pushing her core to the limit and hitting all the right spots. She suddenly felt her orgasm creep up on her and she buried her head into his chest as she came the same time as Thor. She drooped in his arms, exhausted beyond belief.

Fixing her dress and his breeches, Thor carried Aurora bridal style to her rooms before depositing her on the bed. She curled up within the sheets and pillows and held her hand out to him to join her.

"Later little one. I must return before anyone notices my absence." Thor placed a light kiss on her forehead, smiling at the groan of displeasure Aurora had at being left only. "I'll come back. I promise." He left her rooms quickly, hurrying back to the banquet hall. His mood had improved greatly after his lovemaking. Aurora was the only person who could truly calm him down and he grinned at the thought that she would be waiting for him to return to her bed. Entering into the hall, he begged time to go faster so that he could return to his fair maiden.

* * *

 **P.S. All links to outfits are in my profile. Once again I had no clue how to write these scenes so I hope they went well!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

 **A/N: Hello to my new followers: luciluce, DorkySoul, and maybird1. Your support is what keeps me going and helps me to update more! Please review guys! All feedback is awesome!**

 **Response to guest** : Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story. Yes, I know. Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. And yes I wanted Loki to be more likeable. Henrik is very ignorant to things around him and he wasn't home when Aurora was whipped. Plus, her scars were healed. Thank you for the feedback and I will take your thoughts into account.

 **Response to twin268** : Thanks! Yep haha I worry too much. Ahhh sorry didn't mean to do that. I'm trying to hint at things, but it doesn't work. You're welcome! I would hate to leave your review unanswered.

 **ATTENTION: MATURE CONTENT**

 **Ch.8**

* * *

 _Have you ever loved someone so much  
You'd give an arm for  
Not the expression, no  
Literally give an arm for  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you are their armor  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her  
But what happens when karma  
Turns right around and bites you  
And everything you stand for turns on you to spite you  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain_

 _~When I'm Gone, Eminem_

* * *

Everyone was up and about, excited for the events that would take place that afternoon, all except Loki. He had been researching in the Asgardian library for the past two weeks, finding any information he could on marriages to Asgardian royalty and marriages of illegitimate peoples. He had searched in the Amundson library as well, but there were few books available. So far he had only been able to find marriages of illegitimate ladies and lords to people of the same or lower station than themselves. A noble's bastard child could marry a noble, but never had there been an account recorded where a person of royalty married an illegitimate person. He signed in discontent. There was nothing available to him in that category that could help his brother and Aurora.

Putting the book back, Loki reached again for another document. This time it held information on reasons for divorce in royal marriages. Perhaps this could help him in the future. Scrolling through the first few pages, he could only find reasons relating to infidelity, something Margarethe was not likely to do unless she would want to be executed. He groaned in frustration again, but pushed the book to the side rather than returning it to its proper shelf. He had to look deeper. Running his fingers through his silky locks, he looked up at the clock. Three hours left until his brother would be married to that insufferable woman.

Turning around in his chair, Loki looked at the sight behind him. Aurora had asked for him to train her this morning. So far she had perfected her skills with water and air. She still had a long way to go before she would possess her full powers and reach her full potential though. "Aurora," Loki said, "you need to return to your rooms."

Aurora gave a sour frown before departing. Loki hated the way she was acting right now. She wasn't sad or crying thank goodness, but she was angry. She was angry that Thor could not do anything, angry that her father did not notice her enough, and angry that Margarethe would be marrying the man she loved. Her temper had been short the past few days. Everything relating to the wedding upset her and the fact that Sigrid and Margarethe were rubbing it in her face wasn't helping. She had a few screaming matches with Thor that were thankfully silenced by Loki who had cast a charm on both of their rooms so no one could hear them. Either Thor would walk out in defeat, his angry footsteps alerting people of his foul mood, or the two would end up in a pile of tangled limbs, making love to each other for hours on end. It was quite exhausting. Rising from his desk, Loki also went to his chambers to prepare for the wedding.

* * *

The secret passageways in the Asgardian palace were quite unnerving. Thor shivered as he walked through the deserted corridor. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and the torches gave off an eerie glow. Coming to his destination, he halted before the secret door. It was disguised as a bookcase inside the room in case an intruder had entered the castle and nobles and royals alike needed to escape from the danger. He shoved the door open, the hinges stuck in place as the door hadn't been used in several hundred years.

Entering the room, he came face to face with a furious Inge. Aurora was nowhere to be found. "Your grace," she said coldly. Her arms were crossed against her chest as she glared angrily at Thor. "You should not be here. I suggest you leave now."

"I need to see her my lady," Thor muttered, a commanding tone in his voice.

"She doesn't want to see anybody, especially you," Inge replied, gesturing toward the door leading into the main hallway to the palace. "The door is right there."

Thor tightened his fists in anger. No one could dismiss him so easily. Shoving the woman aside roughly, he stepped into Aurora's inner chambers before locking the door behind him. Inge banged on the door, demanding that Thor opened it and leave, but he just ignored her threats. Turning around, he saw Aurora putting the last touches on her hair. She left it in its natural state, bouncy curls, and had let it rest on her shoulders. A simple pearl headband was placed in her hair and extravagant earrings with a hanging teardrop pearl were placed in her ears. Standing in front of full length mirror, Thor could not help but admire her beauty.

Aurora lifted her eyes to lock with Thor's in the mirror as he walked towards her. Swiping the hair off her right shoulder, he placed gentle kisses to her neck and circled his arms around her middle. She looked exquisite in the outfit Thor had gotten made for her specifically. It was made of shades of purple and white, a beautiful pairing of colors. There were two pieces to it, a robe with a dress underneath it. The dress had a small border around the waist, emphasizing her tiny body. The robe was long sleeve and cinched at her wrist before opening a little bit. Aurora looked every bit Thor's fair maiden.

"You look radiant little one," Thor whispered in Aurora's ear before nibbling on it teasingly. She stood there silently, her gaze never leaving his. She did not want to talk or move. She was completely frozen in place. Thor looked quite handsome to her. His silver armor shined brightly in the sun and his red cape hung from his shoulders. His muscles were bulging through the sleeves of his attire, showing off his strength and size. Aurora took an intake of breath, sighing loudly as Thor returned his attentions on her neck. She wished it was her, not Margarethe. Her happiness had been snatched up from her in an instant.

"You should not be here my lord," Aurora said tersely. Raising his head from her neck, Thor was surprised by her cold tone. She never used his formal title unless they were in public. Looking back up to the mirror, he saw the emotionless expression on her face and her blank eyes staring back at him.

"Don't do this Aurora," Thor said sharply. "I don't want to ruin the time we have left together."

Aurora ripped herself from his arms and turned to face him, pushing against him with all her might. "Don't touch me," she said aggressively.

Thor dismissed her orders and went to reach for Aurora again. She hit him repeatedly against his chest and tried to run away from him.

"No, no, no, no," Aurora yelled fiercely. Thor's strength was too much for her tiny body and soon she was wrapped in his embrace again. "Why do you have to do this?" Angry tears streamed down her face as she continued her efforts to get away from Thor.

"I've tried Aurora. You think I haven't? I've done everything to get out of this wretched marriage. There's nothing I can do. Loki's even tried to help me find a solution, but there is none. I can't have everything that I want, even if I am to be king one day," Thor said. Aggravated by her movements, Thor held her wrists behind her back and pushed her against the desk in the room. "Stop fighting me little one. I love you," he said, placing his forehead against hers.

"No," Aurora replied stubbornly, fixing him with a defiant look.

"As much as I like your spirit sweetheart you are completely under my control right now." Thor looked up and down Aurora's body hungrily. Her anger had awakened something inside of him and only she could soothe the monster now. Pushing her body onto the table, he lifted her dress up around her hips and opened her legs to him. Aurora fought back, struggling against his attempts and screaming furiously. She had managed to butt heads with him, but that only increased his efforts. He forcefully pushed her back down, raising her hands above her head. He quickly discarded his breeches and plunged into her center, groaning loudly as he did so. "Let go sweetheart," he murmured to her. Aurora immediately stopped wriggling against him as he reached deep inside her. She relaxed and through her head back in pleasure as Thor continued his onslaught.

Releasing his grip on Aurora's wrists, Thor pulled her into a sitting position on the desk so he could hold her close as he thrusted into her. She whimpered in his ear and held his forearms tightly. Sensing that his orgasm was near, Aurora squeezed her core around Thor's length, eliciting a loud growl from the god. Moving her hips against his, she began to mutter into his ear.

"Remember this while you're fucking my sister. Remember how I feel around your length, remember how I moan into your ear, remember how my body molds into yours, remember how your fingers feel against my skin. Remember what it feels like to be with the one you love and when your using your hands for some other task, I want you to wish you were using them to hold me instead. Think of me and only me my love, when you're with or without me. I love you with all my heart." Aurora's golden eyes stared into Thor's sapphire ones as she pulled away to look at his face. She kissed him passionately and they came together in harmony. In the aftermath of their rendezvous, they held each other tightly, dreading what was to come.

* * *

Walking into her sister's current bedchambers, Aurora was met with utter chaos. Ladies-in-waiting were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. One lady was helping Margarethe into her wedding dress while another held a chest that contained the Amethyst studded crown. Others were gathering the bouquets for the ladies that would participate in the wedding procession while the so called bridesmaids were adjusting their dresses as well.

Sigrid stood there among the mess with Irena by her side. Both were already prepared for the wedding. She was quite impatient, tapping her foot and commanding the ladies around her. As the mother-of-the-bride she was an important part of the overall perception of the bride and her ladies. Swatting the head lady-in-waiting aside, she laced the back of Margarethe's gown, tying a bow at the bottom on the corset. The veil was then placed firmly on her head and finally, the royal crown. All the ladies let out little gasps at the finished project.

Margarethe looked stunning despite the superior look on her face. Turning from side to side, she let all admire her splendor. Everyone clapped in joy and began to prepare for the procession in the grand hall. There were six ladies to be accompanying the princess-to-be during her bridal walk and one would carry the train of the dress.

That unfortunate lady's name was Freydis Leifsdottir, a gentile girl who had just been acquainted with court life. Lining up at the door of Margarethe's chambers, Freydis went to reach for the train while the other ladies lined up in pairs behind her. She was taking her time in laying the train out and picking it up slowly so as not to wrinkle it, but Margarethe was rushed and startled the poor girl.

"If I see one soiled spot on my train or if you so much as breathe on it there will be consequences to be dealt with. Hurry up. I do not want to be late!" Margarethe screeched at her. She was being unforgivably rude to the poor girl who was trembling in fear. This was the first outburst from Margarethe and she had proven to be impatient, ill-tempered, and unkind.

"I'm sorry my lady," Freydis replied meekly. "I did not mean to displease you."

Margarethe fixed Freydis with a sharp gaze. "Well you have. Make sure it does not happen again."

"I could hold your train for you your grace. You would be able to have an equal number of pairs of your ladies behind you then rather than it being an odd number and offset." All women in the room looked at the new member of their party. No one had noticed Aurora's entrance into the room and her comment was most shocking. They admired her for her kindness and bravery as she stepped up to help Freydis and put herself in such a demeaning position.

Margarethe smirked. If her half-sister were to carry her train, she would be out in her place and seen as nothing more than a servant. She had seen the way Thor had favored Aurora and was quite jealous that he seemed to seek her out more than she. She had once thought that Thor had done it out of duty, that he spoke to Aurora to gain Margarethe's favor, but that was not the case as proved by his actions. Catching her mother's eye, she noticed Sigrid was also pleased with the opportunity. "Well perhaps that would be a better idea. Move girl."

Freydis backed away from Margarethe, whispering a simple thank you to Aurora. She grabbed a remaining bouquet from another lady-in-waiting and patiently stood with her partner.

Grasping the smooth material in her hands, Aurora held the fabric firmly and nodded that she was ready. With a prideful smile on her lips, Margarethe made her way to the grand hall with her ladies trailing behind her. Aurora's heart was thumping madly in her chest. She did not want to do this at all, but she had felt pity for the poor girl who had fallen victim to her sister's cruelty. She envied Margarethe in this moment.

The group began to enter the main hall as they were announced and a wedding theme was played by the orchestra. Taking her time, Margarethe glided down the steps and onto the polished floor of the room, her ladies following diligently behind. The hall was overcrowded with people all wanting to get a glimpse of the next Queen of Asgard and to see the wedding as well. Nobles and villagers alike bowed out of respect as she passed by them. Smiling smugly, Margarethe continued walking to where Thor stood, his back to her. Upon reaching her destination, Thor held his hand out for her to take.

Out of the corner of his eye, Thor could see Aurora's figure. He was confused as to why she and not Irena had carried Margarethe's train, but he quickly cast the thought aside. His chest had tightened in anticipation of seeing her and not his bride. With her behind him, Thor had to use all his will power to not look at her directly. If he did, he would surely interrupt the affair. He could not disappoint his father nor point out his affections for her. Focusing on the task at hand, he brought himself and Margarethe to stand in front of Odin as he presided over the marriage.

Seeing that Margarethe's use of her was gone, Aurora dismissed herself from carrying the train of Margrethe's gown and went to stand with her family. The ladies-in-waiting had also dispersed and were standing on the left side of the couple.

As the ceremony went on, Aurora watched in agony. Her heart was breaking as each word passed from Odin's lips. She soon silenced all sounds in her ears and stared at the floor of the grand hall. She blanked out for the rest of the marriage, not wanting to submit herself to the reality of the situation. She knew Valhalla was testing her. It was some type of punishment in her mind to prove how weak she was, but she would not let it consume her. She was soon broken out of her limbo by the loud clapping around her and the bellowing of cheers from the people. She joined in half-heartedly and put on the face of a loyal subject rather than one of a heartbroken lover. Thor and Margarethe were married and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

The marriage feast had passed by for Thor in a blur. He had been congratulated so many times that his head was beginning to spin. His eyes had sought out Aurora many times during the celebration, but she eluded his sight every time. It looked as if she was not even there at all. The only telling of her presence was the fact that Loki had disappeared from the high table and had not returned for quite some time. He was also missing which led to the assumption that he was soothing Aurora rather than mingling with the guests.

Another guest had come up to congratulate him, commenting on how lucky he was to ravish such a young beauty. Thor merely nodded while Margarethe looked up at him in anticipation. Thor neither said anything back or mentioned anything to her. He did not grasp her hand or kiss her forehead in agreement as she thought a husband would do to calm his wife and distract her from the brazen conversation. Sitting back in her seat, she began to pout as Thor grabbed their wedding goblet in his hands and downed half of its contents. As a man and a god, he was used to consuming large amounts of alcohol while Margarethe would probably be laying on the floor right now if she had done what he did.

As the evening went on, Thor danced with his wife as was expected of him. Holding Margarethe close, he led her across the dance floor and twirled her around in his arms. A few cheers were heard as they passed a rather rowdy group of nobles.

When Margarethe's feet began to tire, Thor released her from his grip and went to mingle with some of the guests while she returned to the high table. She took a small sip from their shared goblet, swirling the contents around in her mouth. The drink was said to possess properties that would boost fertility, all the more reasons for her to drink the nectar. Hopefully they would be blessed with a child soon to secure her place as his wife.

Later in the evening, the time came for the consummation for the marriage. A chamber had been set up for this part of the ceremony while the couple's permanent chambers were still being finished. The bride and groom were both escorted into separate rooms to change out of their wedding clothes into sleeping attire before entering their shared quarters. Many witnesses were present to see the consummation of the marriage including Margarethe's family as well as Thor's and other nobles.

The sheets of the bed were pulled back as the couple entered on either side. The curtains were drawn around them to give them some privacy. The witnesses were only present in order to hear the consummation. The confirmation of the marriage would be proved by the blood present on the couple's wedding sheets to show Thor had taken Margarethe's virginity.

Chattering could be heard from outside as Thor readied himself to take his bride. Discarding his clothes, he lay over Margarethe who was wearing a very thin night gown and looking up at him alluringly. Lifting the material over her head, he was met with the sight of her voluptuous body. It was not like Aurora's body who was smaller built and seemed more fragile to him. Leaning on his forearms, he forced himself to kiss Margarethe. She responded eagerly, opening her mouth for him as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He exerted all control on her as he held her hands in a tight grip above her head. Using his other hand, he readied her for his entrance. His fingers began to caress her moist folds slowly before plunging a finger into her. At the sensation, she gasped and lifted her hips up to meet his motions. The sound disgusted him. It was nothing like Aurora's melodious noises, but was high pitched and annoying.

Sticking a second and then a third finger into her, Thor stretched Margarethe's core in order to ready itself for when they coupled. Thor noticed Margarethe writhe in discomfort as he continued to move his fingers inside of her and he gentled his movements. Sensing that she ready, he removed his fingers and lifted his shaft above her before plunging into her. She was tight, indicating that she was indeed a virgin. She gave out a loud squeak at the intrusion as Thor continued to pump into her instead of having her adjust to his size. He did not want to be harsh to her but he wanted to get this over with.

Removing his gaze from her face, Thor lifted his head up to look above the headboard. He had not seen it before, but a medium sized mirror had been placed on the wall where the bed leaned. Looking up, he noticed a slight gap in the curtains and through that gap he could see his precious maiden standing. Her hands were clasped while her lips were pressed together in a thin line. She was looking directly at the mirror, her eyes staring into his very soul. Spurred by the look in her eyes, Thor began to pound furiously into Margarethe his hands reaching up to grasp the headboard. Margarethe was screaming beneath him, in pain or pleasure he did not know. She was holding onto his lower back and her hips moved against his so probably the latter. A crack was heard as he continued to grip the headboard harder. As he came, his fingers broke the wood in his grasp, completely ruined.

Breathing deeply, Thor lowered himself back onto his forearms, his head resting on Margarethe's stomach. She too had also climaxed as indicated by her labored breaths. Unsheathing himself, Thor pulled out his length from her core. Blood coated his skin and the sheets below were also stained with blood. Ripping the sheet out from underneath them, he handed them to a servant through the curtains who held them up for all to observe. Pleased with the result, all began to disperse, heading back to the main hall to continue celebrating. The couple was left in silence, Thor hating himself for the task he had to just perform. Looking back at Margarethe, he noticed she had already drifted off to sleep, exhausted by Thor's efforts during their coupling.

Soundlessly, Thor removed himself from their bed and clothed himself before exiting the chamber. Down the hall he could hear the shouts of jubilation as the celebration continued in his absence. He inwardly cringed. How wrong his people were in thinking this should be a joyous occasion. It was more like a death sentence to him. Making his way down the hall, he reached his destination and entered into Aurora's rooms.

Aurora lay there in her bed, naked and willing for him as he descended upon her body. Thor made love to her gently and slowly, cherishing every part of her body and worshipping her for her never ending love of him. Many times he would have to kiss away her tears and whisper sweet nothings to her. He took her several times that night, never getting his full of her. Afterwards, they lay together silently, thinking of what it would be like if this had been their marriage night. Closing her eyes, Aurora gave into the warmth of Thor's body and soon drifted off. Thor however could not succumb to sleep and lay staring at the ceiling for the remainder of the night. Aurora was entirely his to do with as he pleased, but he was no longer fully hers.

* * *

 **A/N: Link to outfits are on my profile. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I know some of you were probably upset with the events in chapter 8. Things are definitely going to be happening in this chapter. Please review!**

 **Response to Twin298: I know. I hated to write that chapter, but it will go better with the storyline I have in mind. And no problem. You can always make an account if you choose. It's really easy. And if I not I'll always respond on here. Yep! I totally understand that. I'm in school now so writing helps me destress. Hope you like this next chapter!**

 **Ch. 9**

* * *

 _No pulse in your impulse, celebrations impossible_

 _You forgot the difference between equanimity and passivity_

 _You forgot you have to try, you have to try, you have to try_

 _You forgot that glorious feeling that you get when you get the truth_

 _So tell that girl you dont love her_

 _And if you do, tell her two times_

 _Cause youre more likely to get cut with a dull tool_

 _Than a sharp one_

 _You, you dont kiss when you kiss_

 _You dont fuck when you fuck_

 _You dont say what you mean_

 _You dont talk loud enough_

 _No pulse in your impulse, celebrations impossible_

 _~Dull Tool, Fiona Apple_

* * *

Breathing heavily, Aurora once again emptied the contents of her stomach. That had been the fifth time that morning and the fourth day she had been feeling sick. She didn't understand what it was, possibly a flu or something. Inge had kept her in bed since the first day, fearing that whatever it was would be contagious. The last thing she needed was for little Kajsa to come down with the illness as well.

Resting back against her pillows again, Aurora reached for her glass of water and poured its contents down her throat. He lips were dry and chapped from heaving the bile from her mouth and the water soothed her lips. She was getting quite tired of this. She wanted to be able to move around and breath the fresh air. It was boring in her rooms and she only felt sick for a time before it went away and returned the next morning.

Suddenly she froze. A thought ran through her head. _I can't be, can I?_ Pulling her nightgown up, she inspected her stomach. It didn't look any different. Pressing her hand against it, she felt for any size difference. Nothing was different. She then began to feel her breasts. Pausing, she noticed they were fuller than usual. Her nipples were more sensitive and their coloring was darker than the usual light pink hue they held. She inaudibly gulped and jumped out of her bed.

Throwing on a plain white dress with a jeweled neckline, she hurriedly threw her hair up in a simple bun and departed from her room, ignoring Inge's protests. Quickly, she ran as fast as she could through the corridors until she turned a corner and came face-to-face with the royal couple. They had been married for almost a month now and appeared blissfully happy to their courtiers. Little did they know it was one-sided.

Bowing before the royals, Aurora muttered, "Your majesties." Holding her body up, she made no eye contact with either persons, keeping her eyes glued to the ground. A masculine hand came into view and grasped her hand, pulling her up to a standing position. "Thank you my lord."

"Lady Aurora," Thor replied, his tone laced with a hint of lust. Thor continued to bed Aurora, even with the threat of being found out. He discreetly visited her bedchambers at random hours of the day and night much to the displeasure of Inge. She could no longer deny their relationship and accepted the fact she could not keep the two apart.

Margarethe eyes her half-sister sharply, taking in her flustered appearance. She was in a hurry and seemed ignorant to her husband's attempt at making small talk.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. My lord, my lady." And with that Aurora swiftly left the couple to return to their walk while she sought out Loki. Thor's gaze followed her until she was out of sight.

Resuming her original pace, Aurora finally found herself in front of Loki's chambers. She knocked on the door and awaited his answer for her to come inside. There was none. She knocked again, harder this time. Still no answer. With her patience wearing thin, she opened the door and entered his chambers unannounced. "Loki," she called out, "I need to speak with you." She heard no answer, but heard a slight scuffle coming from his bedchamber. Coming to stand in front of the door, she timidly opened it and was met with a surprising view.

There Loki was roughly bedding a courtier in the middle of the afternoon. Thankfully all body parts were hidden from view. Aurora could not help but make a little squeak at the sight and covered her hands over her eyes trying to erase the image from her mind.

Loki halted his movements and turned to see Aurora standing in the entrance of his bedroom, quite appalled at what she had just seen. "Do you have to interrupt dear? I'm in the middle of something." He grinned as the girl beneath him let out a little giggle. She too was amused by Aurora's display.

"I'm sorry," Aurora meekly replied. "I didn't know you were occupied."

"Well obviously I am little one. Can this wait? I'd like to return to the little game we were playing." Loki was teasing the poor girl who had now backed out of the room and was speaking from his outside chambers.

"It's urgent. Please." Aurora's voice was desperate.

Sighing loudly, Loki smacked the woman's bottom playfully and signaled for her to go wash up in his bathing chambers. She pouted playfully at him before rising from the bed, fully naked, and walked into the bathing area. She swayed her hips seductively and winked at him before disappearing. "I'll be out in a second." Pulling some clean clothes from his drawers, he put them on before coming face-to-face with Aurora. She was trembling, from fear or anxiety he did not know. He placed his hands on her waist and began to rub gently. "What is wrong little one? You are scaring me." A concerned look appeared on his face as he took in her features. She looked fine, but something was definitely amiss.

Raising her eyes to his, Aurora responded, "I think I'm with child." Loki's eyes widened in shock and he took a few steps back from her. How could this have happened? He thought his brother would take care with the girl and not allow her to get with child, but it seems protection was not on his mind while he bedded his lover.

"Are you sure?" Loki questioned.

"I…I don't know. I'm used to missing my bleedings so I haven't had one in quite some time. I have been sick though, from what I don't know, and my breasts are tender." Aurora spoke openly with him. She trusted him to know what to do.

Loki began pacing in front of the fireplace, his arms crossed across his chest as he began to think. All signs pointed to pregnancy, but he had to be sure. Coming in front of Aurora, he placed his hands on her stomach before chanting a spell. Her body began to let off a golden glow before sparks began to circle her and go off like fireworks around her. "Well, I think we have our answer." He waited for her reaction.

Aurora began to lovingly stroke her stomach, a small smile gracing her lips. "Truly, I am?" she asked. Loki nodded his head which elicited a joyful laugh from her. He was happy for her, but because of the circumstances he had to be cautious.

"You need to leave court before anyone notices. You should be around 10 weeks along by now and by my calculations that's when Thor bedded you first correct?" Loki grinned slyly at her as she blushed. "And we can't tell Thor. I know you wish to, but we must keep this a secret from everyone. It could endanger the child and yourself. Your sister has just been married to the next king of Asgard and if she learns of this she could ruin you."

Aurora nodded her head in understanding, weighing in the seriousness of her condition. "Hakon knows about us, Thor and I. And Inge too. They may suspect something if I leave so abruptly."

"You can inform them then, but only those two. I shall relocate you to one of my private villas and figure out an excuse for your absence." Loki smiled at Aurora and pulled her into his arms. He was happy for both her and Thor, but he needed to focus on her health and protecting her first. She would have to cut off communication with Thor for some time and keep her location hidden from him. It would hurt her. He knew she would be angry with him, but it was for the best. This child was the future of Asgard and with that came many responsibilities. "Return to your chambers and act as if nothing happened. Tell Inge what has happened and that she can report to me to learn of the plans I have. Tell her no one can know."

Loki released Aurora from his grip and she went to the door, sending a smile over her shoulder. "I shall see you soon Uncle Loki." Aurora let out a laugh before returning to her chambers, happiness radiating from her body as she kept her secret to herself.

* * *

Returning to her chambers, Aurora could not help but smile at her luck. She was carrying Thor's child, his heir. Everything seemed to be turning around for her. Thor may not be married to her, but she would be the mother of his child, a product of their love. Entering her rooms, she was met with the hard stare of Inge.

"What were you thinking Rory? You should not have done that. I know you are sick of being tied up in your rooms, but exposing everyone else to your condition was not wise. You need to rest. Only then will you feel better." Inge's tone was scolding, but motherly. Noticing Aurora's changed attitude, she stopped her speech and began to eye the girl. "Why are you smiling like that? I've never seen anyone so excited to receive a lecture."

"That's because my health is perfectly fine Inge. Actually it's more than fine. I am with child." Aurora rubbed her stomach in confirmation and awaited Inge's reaction.

The said woman blinked her eyes a couple times, looking at Aurora's face and then her stomach. "It can't be. I've watched you, never let you out of my sight. How could this have happened?" A look of realization passed across her face. "That passageway he came through that day, that's how he's been seeing you. It happened right under my very nose. He's been visiting you as if you were some common whore. If he was not a prince of Asgard I would have ran him through by now. Where is he?" Inge was mad beyond and belief. She could believe what was happening. Here Aurora was, carrying a prince's bastard.

"No Inge. You cannot tell him. It was not just him. I went to him as well. I love him Inge and he loves me." Aurora's face was pleading as she grasped Inge's sleeve. "I swear he does. Why else would he continue to find a way to dissolve his marriage to Margarethe even if I am her illegitimate half-sister? He doesn't want her Inge. He wants me. I am his everything as he is mine."

Inge debated with herself. It was true she disliked the prince, but seeing Aurora this happy had made the woman rethink her decision. "Very well. I won't tell him. But you will."

Aurora shook her head. "I can't. Loki says I can't tell anyone except you and Hakon. You two are the only ones other than Loki who know the true intent of our relationship. If this goes public, I could be ruined. My child's life could be jeopardized. Loki wants to protect me and has decided to send me away until all is safe. Thor will be told in due time. I promise. I would never keep our child from him. But Loki wants to make sure I will not be harmed my Margarethe. She could do anything now that she is one step closer to being Queen. You know this. Please say you'll come with me. I cannot do this without you."

"I would never leave you dear one. I am upset with you for giving your maidenhead to a man before marriage as well as getting with child, but I cannot help but be happy for you. This is a joyous occasion." Inge laid her hand on Aurora's stomach and smiled. This would be the new beginning for them, the start of their golden world.

Thor never came to her bed that night and for that Aurora was grateful. She wouldn't have known how to act normal in front of him and Loki's plans would have been ruined. He had been distant the past few weeks, probably because Margarethe now occupied much of his time, but she knew there was another reason. When she saw him, Thor would hold her in his arms for hours and stroke her hair while she listened to the steady beat of his heart. He enjoyed the simple things more. When they did make love, he was gentle and soft with her, acting as if she would break at any moment. Aurora would have to reassure him that he could be more passionate with her. When they saw each other in public, his looks were longing and desperate, as if he would perish without her existence. Perhaps he thought she would leave him and start a life without him. Aurora could never do that though. Thor was her life and without, him she would be nothing.

Aurora had packed with Inge for the rest of the day as they talked about her pregnancy and the child. Aurora appreciated Inge even more for coming with her. She didn't know what she would do without her. She didn't know the rules of being pregnant nor did she know how to raise a child so she was eternally grateful to Inge. Inge had also been the one to tell Hakon the news of Aurora's pregnancy. He was not shocked, but rather expected the news claiming that both persons practically undressed each other with their eyes. Aurora had blushed at the comment, embarrassed her brother had seen her act so wantonly. He too planned to come with them to Loki's private estate, but only to escort them there and monitor their safety. He would visit cautiously, only when he was absolutely sure no one would notice his absence.

As she lay in bed that night, Aurora thought about what her child would look like. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would the babe have golden locks and ocean colored eyes like its father or chocolate curls and golden orbs like its mother? Would it have both parents temper or would the child be calm and reserved like both grandmothers? Would the child enjoy outside activities such as riding and archery or would it prefer the simple pleasures of reading and drawing? No matter what, Aurora would cherish and love her precious child.

* * *

The next morning, Aurora left with her small company and headed for Loki's private estate. The journey was slow and peaceful as she admired the countryside from her carriage. Birds were singing in the trees, tall grass blew in the wind, and the sun shined brightly from the sky. Loki would join them as soon as he could detach himself from the never-ending amount of court matters to be dealt with.

Aurora had left a letter for Thor in her chambers as she was sure he would try to seek her out in private. She had left no news of her pregnancy but had instead said she was retiring back to Marmora Manor and would be traveling around to see her distant relatives. She hated lying to him, but Loki insisted on it. She had been quite mad at him at first, throwing objects at him and speaking profanity from her lips, but then she came to realize he was right. Thor would be rash in his actions and go straight to the Allfather and Allmother.

Several days and nights past before they reached the villa, nine in total. It was a quaint little place with a small fruit and vegetable garden as well as a larger one filled with flowers and a fish pond. It was not too big and was simple in taste, nothing too elegant or refined. It was a modest home and Aurora was grateful to Loki for letting her reside here for the next six or seven months, maybe even longer so she could raise the child comfortably and away from prying eyes.

* * *

Loki arrived a month after Aurora's departure and continued to visit every few weeks in order to keep suspicions of him at ease. Dust was kicked up in the drive as he galloped towards the villa and alerted Aurora of his arrival. At the moment she was focusing on sewing clothes for her child, taking her time in stitching complex designs on some fabrics while others held more simple patterns. A merchant had visited earlier in the week and Aurora was delighted to be able to choose several beautiful fabrics as well as other items to prepare for the baby. A silver rattle had been bought as well as a wooden crib, changing table, and other necessities.

Aurora was now twenty weeks along and was beginning to show. Her stomach was protruding now and her dresses had tightened considerable. Inge had ordered dresses for her adjusting body, choosing more flowy dresses to accommodate her growing figure. Rather than being upset at the news of her pregnancy, Inge was rather neutral. She did not approve of the child being born out of wedlock, but she was still happy at the news and had pledged her support to Aurora. Inge would not leave her side and would help her when the time came to birth the babe as well as raise it.

Entering the manor, Loki made the trek to Aurora's rooms. In his hand he held a letter he had once again intercepted. It was written by Thor and had been sent for Aurora. Reaching her chambers, he could not help but smile at the scene in front of him. Aurora sat in a rocking chair by the hearth and was humming to herself. In her hands she held another piece of work, a simple dress for the babe. Kajsa sat at her feet as she played with her dolls. The child was quite excited she was going to have a playmate soon as she listed out several baby names for Aurora to consider. Aurora giggled at her antics and placed a light kiss on her head before rising.

"You are getting quite large aren't you little one? Although I must say you are glowing. Pregnancy has never suited any woman better than you." Loki came to stand before Aurora, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it. "I have another letter for you."

Taking the letter in her hands, Aurora eagerly opened it. Scanning its contents, she frowned at some parts and smiled at others. When she reached the end, her eyes widened considerably and she lifted them to meet Loki's catlike stare. "Apparently Margarethe is also with child." Loki had thought she would have another reaction to the news, but she seemed calm. Seeing the look on his face, Aurora laughed. "My sister may be with child, but mine will be born first and my babe was conceived out of love, not duty. I know Thor has to bed her. I do not mind. I have much to be happy about." She stroked her belly adoringly.

"You shall have to cease communication with him soon little one. It is the only way to keep him from seeing or searching for you. If he becomes too restless, he may go to Marmora and realize you were never there. It is for the best." Aurora nodded at Loki's words and told him she would retire for the evening. Her feet were beginning to swell and she would need all rest to keep her strong and healthy. Loki admired her strength and positivity. If all went well, Aurora could perhaps be queen of Asgard. All Loki had to do was find some way to discredit Margrethe and permanently remove her as Thor's wife.

* * *

Thor was in a good mood that morning, considerably better than it had been in two months. Aurora was gone and a piece of him was missing. He had been furious at her departure. She had not told him in person, but had left a single letter for him. It had no information of her whereabouts, but merely stated she was visiting relatives. For the first few weeks, he remained angry at her, but then came to realize why she had left court. She was hurting, that much he could tell. He could only imagine how she felt when Thor had to play the part of a husband to another woman. She had to watch him hold and kiss another woman in his arms, watch while they dined together, see when they walked in the gardens, and she had to hear the nonstop comments about how wonderful a match the Allfather had made. His temper had then calmed immediately once he came to this realization.

At the current moment, Thor was heading to his wife's chambers. She had recently told him that she was with child although he had wished it was Aurora and not her that was pregnant. He was pleased nevertheless and had doted on her for their good fortune. A child would mean that his line would continue and that Thor would be able to the teach the child all that Odin had taught him.

Upon arriving, he noticed Margarethe looked quite pale. She was shaking and looked as if she was going to cry at any moment. She sat on settee in her parlor, he hands clasped in her lap. Her ladies all sat around her quietly, practicing their needlepoint or reading. Noticing their prince, all ladies curtsied to him. He dismissed them with the wave of his hand before coming to kneel before his wife. He took her hands in his and began to soothingly rub circles on her palms. "Is something wrong my lady?" he questioned. He was concerned for the welfare of his wife and child due to the condition she was in.

Slowly raising her eyes to his, Margarethe gulped loudly and licked her lips nervously. "Please forgive me my lord. I was wrong in assuming that I was with child. My cycle had been late by a week so I thought perhaps I was pregnant. I was wrong though and my cycle came this morning. I am so sorry." Sobs began to rack her body as she relayed the news to her husband.

"I see. Perhaps next time you should ask for the opinion of a healer before assuming madam." Thor's tone was dark as he raised himself from his position on his knees. He was angry and felt deceived by what Margarethe had just told him. He quickly departed from her chambers, the thunderstorm brewing outside alerting all of their prince's anger.

* * *

 **A/N: Links to outfits are in my profile! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

 **A/N: Sorry the update took so long. I've had some people visit before school starts up and I've been out of town. Keep reviewing guys! I love the feedback! And hello to my new followers/favorites: Rachael Hyuuga, Hannah Bowers, an Tymichelle.**

 **Response to twin268: Ahhh yay! Yes, I put that in there to show how desperate she is. I'm glad you like that! It will definitely be interesting. Oh ok. Don't worry. That happened to me so after like a year of not having it, I finally found my password and all haha. This is good though because I can still answer you. Welcome!**

 **Ch.10**

* * *

 _All the perfect moments are wrong_

 _All the precious pieces are gone_

 _Everything that mattered is just_

 _A city of dust_

 _Covering both of us_

 _Did you hide yourself away?_

 _I can't see you anymore_

 _Did you eclipse another day?_

 _I used to wake up to the color of your soul_

 _Did you hide yourself away?_

 _Are you living through the ghost?_

 _Did you finally find a place_

 _Above the shadows so the world will never know?_

 _The world will never know you like I do_

 _~Through the Ghost, Shinedown_

* * *

Aurora was now the size of a ship. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy although she had about a month to go. She felt like she would explode at any moment. Her feet were swollen, stretch marks decorated her stomach, she had to constantly relieve herself, sleeping was not even an option, and she felt as if her body wasn't even hers anymore. Most of the time she could only walk a few paces before she began to breath heavily. The baby had taken most of her energy and now she begged Valhalla to just let the child be born.

Confined to the house now, Aurora sat by an open window breathing in the fresh air as she sewed another blanket for the babe. It was white in color with a gold border and gold stitching for the tree design Aurora was sewing. The birthdate and name of the child would be sewn in at the bottom after he or she was born. A slight flutter was felt in her stomach as the child kicked again. The babe had been quite restless the past few days. It had seemed to move around constantly in her stomach, never finding a comfortable position. Holding her hand to her belly, she said, "What is wrong little one? Surely you know all is well. You are not supposed to be here for another month." Another kick was felt and Aurora giggled. She returned to her sewing and began to sing the song her mother had sung to her when she was a child.

 _The sky is dark and the hills are white_

 _As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;_

 _And this is the song the storm-king sings,_

 _As over the world his cloak he flings:_

 _"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"_

 _He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:_

 _"Sleep, little one, sleep."_

 _On yonder mountain-side a vine_

 _Clings at the foot of a mother pine;_

 _The tree bends over the trembling thing,_

 _And only the vine can hear her sing:_

 _"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;_

 _What shall you fear when I am here?_

 _Sleep, little one, sleep."_

 _The king may sing in his bitter flight,_

 _The pine may croon to the vine to-night,_

 _But the little snowflake at my breast_

 _Liketh the song I sing the best, -_

 _"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;_

 _Weary thou art, anext my heart;_

 _Sleep, little one, sleep."_

Clapping interrupted her from her singing and work and she looked up to see both Loki and Hakon standing the doorway. They had just arrived from court, making up excuses to check on the heavily pregnant Aurora.

"My sister, aren't you a vision? Even more beautiful than last time. I must say if Margarethe saw you she would be very jealous." Hakon came to stand before her before reaching down and rubbing his hand on her stomach. The babe kicked again. "I must say, the child is quite strong, much like its father. Does it keep you up?"

"Aye, keeps me up at all hours of the night, especially when there is a thunderstorm. The babe is a warrior in my womb and shall be one in its time. Do you have any news?" Aurora looked between both Loki and Hakon for an answer. She had stopped writing to Thor about a two months ago as Loki commanded.

"Perhaps you should answer my lord." Hakon turned around to lock eyes with Loki.

An amused look appeared on Loki's face. "Thor had become quite solitary since he no longer receives word from you. He keeps to himself and attends all council meetings with Odin and training sessions with the Warrior Three and Sif, but he no longer visits Margarethe. He has forsaken her bed in the hopes that you will return. She is quite furious by the notion even though she has no clue it has to do with you. He only sees her when there are public occasions. Frigga is quite disappointed, but she understands why. Margarethe made an assumption about missing her bleeding and she was wrong. There is no child. There is only your babe Aurora. You are the future of Asgard."

"Don't say that Loki." A stern look passed across her face. "I may be carrying Thor's child, but that does not mean the child will be the next ruler of Asgard. He or she is illegitimate unless Thor marries me and as of right now, there is nothing he can do to set my sister aside. I'm nothing, but his mistress to the people of Asgard."

"But he can do something after your child is born my dear. I found something." Loki's voice was serious and Aurora tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "If a man finds his wife cannot deliver him a child and their marriage is fruitless than he may take another wife to continue his line and set the other aside. This applies not only to the nobles little one, but Thor as well. He can marry you because you will have already had his child regardless of your status."

"Are you sure? You can't be wrong about this Loki. Are you sure this is possible? Will the Allfather allow this?" Aurora questioned. Her eyes were filled with hope. She would want nothing more in her life if this was allowed. To be with Thor and raise their child together was all she wanted. Tears started streaming down her face in happiness and she wiped them with her sleeve. "Excuse me for my tears. I can't control my hormones." She let out a little laugh as Loki came forward to embrace her.

"I believe it is possible. There are several accounts of it happening so Odin will have no choice, but to consider it. Frigga as well. Once she sees you and the child I have no doubt she will love you and urge Odin to agree. And they will never hear the end from Thor if it does not happen. I will tell him as soon as we are able to take you back to the city with the child." Loki kissed her forehead in a brotherly manner and held her cheeks in his hands. "All will be as it should, I promise."

* * *

It was the eve of Thor's departure to Vanaheim. Peace negotiations needed to be made between the two realms that were threatened by the outbreak of war. There had been a few squabbles between the Aesir and Vanir again and Thor was being sent as Odin's ambassador to resolve the problem. Thor wasn't much of a peace negotiator, but he needed to learn when the time came for him to be King of Asgard. He did not know how long he would be gone, but he was glad for the journey. He would be able to escape from his wife who he could not stand anymore. He wanted Aurora. He missed her face, her body, her voice, her laughter, her eyes, and everything else about her. She had stopped writing to him which perplexed Thor. She had no reason why she had done so and for that Thor was slightly angered by her actions.

Sitting by the fire in his rooms, Thor was nursing a cup of mead to his chest. Taking another long sip, he resumed staring into the fire, rolling over his thoughts in his head. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Margarethe had abruptly entered his rooms. She was fuming and came to stand in front of her husband.

"I am sorry for interrupting my lord, but I demand to know why you no longer see me anymore and no longer share my bed. How am I supposed to do my duty to you as a wife if you never talk to me?" Margarethe was met by silence as Thor continued to ignore her. "Are you even listening to me? I don't understand what I have done. I have done everything that I am supposed to do as your wife." Still Thor gave her no answer. "Do you have a mistress? What is her name? Where are you keeping her? Is there more than one? Do you have a house full of them? If we are to be married, then I hope we shall be truthful to each other. Will you answer me?"

Thor's gaze was threatening as he turned to look his wife in the eye. "If I did have a mistress you would have no say in it. I will do as I please and you must submit to my will madam, whether you like it or not. And may I say that jealousy is not a fair trait in a queen." Rising from his chair, he stood in front of her threateningly, towering over her as she trembled in fear. "Hold your tongue madam for I can tear you down just as quick as I raised you. You wish to fulfill your wifely duties, then come, you shall do them now."

Thor forcefully dragged her by the arm into his inner chambers. Roughly throwing her on the bed, he clambered over her and reached for her nightgown. Ripping it off her body, he too stripped himself of his clothing before plunging deeply into her. Margarethe let out a cry of pain as he continued to pump in and out of her. She begged for him to stop. It was too rough and too forceful. His power was too much for her and soon she fell out of consciousness as she clung to Thor's body. There was no pleasure in their coupling for him and as he pulled out of her body after he reached his climax, he realized blood covered his length. Her body was covered in several bruises and it appeared that he had broken one of her hips. Rising from his position, he backed away slowly as he realized what he had done. He had never wanted to harm her, merely teach her a lesson, and now he was horrified at what he had done. Calling for a physician, he waited to hear of the damage he had done to his wife.

Frigga was alerted of the news as well and hurried to her son's chambers. Upon entering, she spotted Thor sitting with his back against the wall, his head in his hands.

"You think I'm a monster don't you?" Thor questioned his mother. The skin around his eyes was raw where he had rubbed in frustration. He looked a wreck.

"Of course not Thor." Frigga wrapped her arms around her eldest son. She did not blame him for his actions. She too had been at the receiving end of her daughter-in-law's unruly tongue although Thor should not have done what he did. "She will forgive you and now she knows better than to throw accusations at you."

"I lost control. She spoke out of place and her words angered me. She is unlike you in every way mother. I had hoped she would be kind and gentle and help to give me advice as you do for father. I have no way to fix this." Thor looked defeated as he said this.

"She may learn in time. She is young and does not accept her flaws as you have. She will change in time. And you will both learn together how to be husband and wife and love each other. If not, then may your relationship be based on a liking of each other. I am sorry your father and I have pushed this on you. But, it was time to make a few changes." Frigga's face was filled with motherly affection as she moved Thor's hair from his eyes. "Do not worry my son." She kissed him on the forehead lightly as Thor muttered his thanks.

The physician then entered the room and came to stand in front of the two royals. "The princess is alright my lord. She has suffered a few minor injuries, but all will heal soon enough. It is merely some bruising, a broken hip, and a broken rib. In the meantime, I suggest not to visit each other's beds for the next few weeks in order to give her grace some time to heal." Thor nodded and dismissed the physician with a wave of his hand. His assistants followed him out.

"Go and see her Thor," Frigga encouraged her son. "I shall see you both in the morning." With her departure, Thor was left to face his wife alone. Entering her bedroom, his wife was being attended on by her ladies-in-waiting who all paused at their prince's entrance. The sheets had been changed and Margarethe wore a clean shift. Her gaze was nervous as she looked upon Thor. "Leave us," Thor said. "I would like to talk with my wife for a moment." The ladies quickly dispersed, leaving the couple alone.

"I would like to apologize for my actions. I should not have lost my temper with you. You are my wife and should treat you as thus. I am sorry I have hurt you. On my honor I will never do this to you again." Thor kneeled beside the bed, grasping Margarethe's hand in his. She eyed him, checking to see if his statement was serious.

"And I am sorry for testing you my lord. I should not have yelled at you. I deserved my punishment." Margarethe lowered her head and tiny tears dripped down her face.

"No, you do not deserve this. When I return from Vanaheim, I will make this right. I swear it." Thor went to carefully hold Margarethe in an embrace, sitting next to her in the bed as he did so. So occupied he was with his actions that he did not notice the smirk on his wife's face. She had planned this event the entire time and now he felt extremely guilty. It was all an act to gain Thor's devotion and it was working, even if Margarethe was injured in the process. Soon he would only have eyes for her, she would make sure of it.

* * *

A sharp pain ripped through Aurora's body, making her cry out in agony. Hearing the noise, Loki burst into her chambers. Seeing her now, he noticed she stood in a pool of clear fluid. Her water had broken. "It is too early Loki. The baby is not supposed to be born for another month." She sounded frightened, scared that her child would not be healthy from being born early. She let out another cry as a contraction ran through her.

"There is nothing to do little one. We must start to prepare for the birth." Picking her up, Loki lay Aurora back down on her bed again as she began to feel the full force of her contractions. She lay her head back against the pillow, sweat already forming on her brow and hair sticking to her face. She began to breathe heavily and waited for what was to come.

* * *

It had been eight hours since Aurora had started her contractions. They were closer together now, about a minute apart. A constant ache was felt by Aurora in her lower back and the pressure was beginning to be too much for her. Every time a wave of pain fell over her, she would grit her teeth and squeeze Loki's hand even harder. He had been allowed to help deliver the baby as he was a partial healer himself and the fact that he possessed magic would help any time during the labor. He had been able to ease some of Aurora's pain, but not all of it.

Aurora was almost completely dilated, but until then she would not be able to push. She screamed again, this contraction even more painful than the previous one. Her insides felt like they were tearing apart, her voice was parched with all the yelling she had produced from the pain, and her body was exhausted as she lay on the sheets, covered in sweat and blood.

"It is time to push Rory. Can you do that for me? Just a little bit longer." Inge stood at the foot of the bed, coaching Aurora through the birth. She had not left her side the entire time. "You need to put your legs up more and spread them farther apart sweetheart. Then you can push." Aurora did as she was told, her legs shaking as she placed them in the proper position. "My lord, can you sit behind her to help?"

Loki nodded and pulled Aurora up into a sitting position so he could be behind her. Aurora laid back on his chest as he held her hands in his. A maid brushed Aurora's hair back from her forehead as she wiped her lady's face with a moist cloth. It was cool to the touch and helped to get rid of some of the heat and sweat surrounding Aurora. Letting out another groan, Aurora bit her lip through the pain as she gripped Loki's hands in hers.

"Now you can start pushing Rory. Give me one big push," Inge said, encouraging Aurora. Aurora pushed with all her might, counting to ten as she screamed. She had never felt so vulnerable in her life as she lay against Loki, her legs spread open as blood pooled out of them. Inge began to worry. Aurora was breathing quite heavily and had lost a lot of blood although not as much as Amora had both times she delivered. Aurora was strong, unlike her mother, and had Loki present if any mishap occurred. She was lucky. She not only had the love and devotion of one prince, but the loyalty and friendship of the other. Aurora had no idea how blessed she truly was.

"I can see the head Aurora! You are doing so well. Keep pushing. Just a few more and the baby will be here." Aurora nodded at Inge's words, begging to Valhalla that her child would be here soon. Another push and the child burst from between Aurora's legs, wailing loudly as it took its first breath of fresh air. The child had strong longs as indicated by its cries and began to beat the air with its fists. Aurora began to cry as she stared at her child. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. However, as soon as the pain began to subside, another contraction plagued Aurora and she yelled out in surprise. Inge handed the child to the maid who then proceeded to wash the infants body in a lukewarm tub of water nearby to rid its body of the blood and other birthing fluids.

Returning her sights back to Aurora, Inge went to assess what the new problem was. She let out a loud gasp at what she saw. Another head was seen through Aurora's opening. "I don't understand. There's another child my lord. This can't be possible. You said there was only one."

Loki looked just as confused as Inge felt. Holding Aurora in his arms, he began to think over some possibilities in his head. Aurora's magic could have concealed the second child for some reason. It was likely that this child possessed elemental magic as well although both children would have an equal possibility of inheriting their mother's power. Focusing on the task at hand, he spoke to Aurora. "Just keep doing what you are doing little one. It is almost over, I promise. Soon you will be able to see your second child and hold both of them."

Aurora pushed again, feeling her body tense from her head to her feet. She felt the babe leave her body and another cry pierced the air. She slumped back against Loki in exhaustion, grateful that the birth was over.

"Well done little one. It's all done now. Just relax." Loki kissed Aurora's brow soothingly as he watched the other child be washed and swaddled. He was truly at a loss of words. His brother, although he may not yet know it, was now the father of twins. Carefully removing himself from behind Aurora, he came to stand beside her next to the bed and readjusted her position so she could be more comfortable. Turning around, he saw Inge and the maid both carrying a baby in each of their arms.

Taking the first one from Inge, Loki went to pass the babe to Aurora who held her arms out eagerly. He repeated the same with the second child and watched in awe as Aurora held each infant in her arms. They were already trying to talk to her, reaching their arms up as they let out little baby noises.

Aurora giggled at the sounds, small tears trickling down her cheeks in happiness. "Are they healthy? Is everything alright?" she questioned Inge.

"Yes, perfectly Rory. Your son and daughter are both in excellent condition." Inge smiled down at the scene in front of her as Aurora took in the news.

"Truly Inge, I have a son and a daughter?" Inge beamed at Aurora's words. "Then today has been full of miracles hasn't it." Aurora gave out a small laugh, the news making her giddy with excitement.

As she looked down at her children, Aurora remembered all the stories her mother had told her about labor. She said you don't really remember the pain, more the happiness you're filled with when you look upon your child for the first time. How all that mattered was that you now had this perfect being in your arms. Now she knew what Amora had been talking about. She was amazed with what she saw. Both babies had 10 perfect little fingers and ten perfect tiny toes. Their noises were the cutest little button shapes and their skin was as soft as silk. The sounds they made were music to her and their little faces brought warmth to her heart. Nuzzling her face against their cheeks, Aurora let out a content sigh.

"What are you going to name them little one?" Loki questioned as he ran his finger along the top of his nephew's head.

Aurora's face furrowed in confusion. She had many names picked out, but now none of them seemed right to her. She had thought that only one child would be born, not two, so all names seemed wrong. "Well, I wanted to start the babies name with the letter "t" because that is what Thor's name starts with and since he is not here, I think he deserves some honor in naming his children." She stroked the fine hair of her daughter back as she gave out a little mewl. Pulling her shift down, she brought her daughter's mouth to her breast and the baby began to suckle. Seeing the child had been calmed for now, she answered Loki's question. "What about Thora and Tavis. Do those names seem alright? I mean I think the names suit them don't you?" She looked at Inger and Loki for approval.

"They do. I think they are wonderful names." Loki nodded in agreeance with Inge's words. Everything was perfect in that moment and nothing could ruin it.

* * *

 **A/N: So I figured out the links in my profile do not work so I have taken them down. Sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Shout out to Brookie Twiling who helped me come up with the names for Aurora and Thor's twins! Tavis means twin and Thora means like thunder. So excited because Thora is the ship name for the characters as well! So glad it worked out like that. And the poem was written by Eugene Fields and is titled** **Norse's Lullaby** **.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.**

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait. School has started up for me so I will try to have at least one update a week. Plus, I've been having a bit of writer's block so bare with me! Welcome to my new followers/favorites: Hannah Bowers, itsreagannn, QueenofOpinion, moonlight33, tatted1986, gema13, Peterpanissocute, emmabou, Arianna21, IsobelFrances, Elextra, and LiliAnn Jackson. Thank you so much for the support guys! I absolutely love it when I see new people are reading my story. Please review! I also have another announcement to make. I have chosen the actors/actresses that my characters look like and they are written below:**

 **Aurora: Nina Dobrev**

 **Henrik: Val Kilmer (** **Alexander** **movie look)**

 **Amora: Natalie Dormer**

 **Inge: Diane Kruger**

 **Sigrid: Charlize Theron**

 **Margarethe: Yael Grobglas**

 **Irena: Sarah Bolger**

 **Hakon: Brad Pitt (** **Troy** **movie look)**

 **Rolf: Ben Barnes**

 **I hope you guys agree with the list! If not, please tell me if you think another person fits my character's description and personality.**

 **Ch.11**

* * *

 _A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

 _I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

 _You left me in the dark_

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

 _In the shadow of your heart_

 _And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

 _I tried to find the sound_

 _But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_

 _So darkness I became_

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

 _You left me in the dark_

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

 _In the shadow of your heart_

 _~Cosmic Love, Florence and the Machine_

* * *

Currently, Aurora sat in the gardens of the villa. It was a warm day, the perfect time to go outside and breath in the fresh air as the sun shined down on them. Lounging on the ground, the twins were sleeping in their baby basket. She smiled at the scene, noting how they were holding each other hands. Inge sat nearby as the two enjoyed an outside picnic. Kajsa was currently staring at the coy fish in the pond, mesmerized by their shiny scales, and was running her fingers through the cool water.

"Is something on your mind Aurora?" Inge questioned Aurora. She looked at her with a concerned gaze. Aurora had not spoken a single word since they had gone outside and it worried Inge. It was very unlike her.

"I'm just thinking," Aurora responded. "How much longer do you think we will stay here? Loki won't answer me whenever I ask and he makes me frustrated beyond belief. I can't stay here forever. And I cannot keep them a secret from Thor. They're his children and he has a right to know."

"I know sweetheart, but be patient. It will happen sooner than you think." Inge had a knowing glint in her eye.

It had been four months since the birth of Aurora and Thor's children and they were thriving. Everyday Aurora marveled at how quickly they were growing. They were quiet little things, gazing at everything in curiosity as they were held in their mother's arm. Movement was limited as they had little strength in their tiny bodies, but soon they learned to move their heads from side to side and wave their arms and feet in the air.

Grabbing objects became more common as the months went on and Aurora was gifted with many toys for her children by Hakon, Loki, and Inge. The twins favorite toy by far was a silver rattle that made a beautiful chiming sound. They giggled in their baby way whenever they hit the object against something or shook it in the air and heard the noise. Rolling onto their stomachs was an often occurrence and Aurora had started to help them sit up, although she still had to hold them in case they lost their balance.

The twins were similar in looks, but opposite in personalities. Tavis possessed his father's ocean blue eyes as well as his blonde hair. He was a calm child who was always happy. He rarely made any noise and seemed to be content in watching the world around him. Often times Aurora could leave him to play on his blanket on the floor for hours while she practiced her needlework or could lay him down in his cradle and let him play with his toys. He adapted to new situations easily and was always gurgling and talking to her. Thora too had Thor's eye color, but instead of having her father's golden locks or her mother's chocolate curls, she had a full head of flaming red hair. She had inherited it from her mother's maternal side of the family, her great-grandmother to be specific. This signified the child's fiery temper. Thora was definitely more like her father. She let everyone know when she was upset, crying loudly and throwing her hands up in the air. Loki deemed her the "passionate" baby as she was dramatic like her father in certain ways, always craving to be the center of attention.

Feeding and nap times were easy for both infants, but when Thora was awake she had to be occupied or she would cry for Aurora. The twins were easily entertained by each other and Aurora was very grateful for that when she was busy doing chores around the manor. Tavis was never upset by his sister's tantrums. He merely stared at her for a moment and then returned to what he was doing. Both loved Inge. The woman was a grandmother to both of them and doted on the children. Kajsa was also a big help. She would play with the babies at all times and tell them nursery stories Aurora had told her. She always wanted be around the twins whether it was naptime, feeding time, a diaper had to be changed, or if the babies were playing on their blankets.

Thor still did not know of the birth of his children, but Loki had told Aurora that the time would come soon. She was dreading the moment, not knowing if Thor would be angry or ecstatic at the news. It had been a year since she had seen the god and she missed him desperately. Not a day passed when she never thought of her love. Looking at her children now, Aurora wished Thor had been able to experience the first few months of the twins' lives. They were the most precious things to her in the entire world and she hoped Thor would feel the same when he met them. As the sun began to lower in the sky, the twins woke from their nap and the little group returned to the villa and waited for night to come.

* * *

Aurora had just put the twins down for bed, both cooperating easily and drifting off to sleep. Pressing a kiss to each of her children's foreheads, she exited the nursery and went to sit by the fire to continue her needlework. She was currently working on a dress she was making for Thora. It was light blue in color and Aurora wanted to stitch a pattern of bluebirds at the bottom of the dress. A loud commotion was heard in the courtyard below and she cursed to herself. It was probably Loki returning for his weekly visit.

A cry was heard from the nursery. Thora had been awoken by the loud noises. Rushing into the room, she gently lifted the child out of her cradle and held the babe in her arms. Looking over into Tavis's crib, she noticed he was sleeping soundly. That child could sleep through a battle and not realize it. Returning to her previous position in the rocking chair, she unfastened the laces at the front of her gown and lifted Thora to her breast. The child eagerly attached her mouth to her mother's breast and began to feed. Rocking in the chair, she began to hum to herself. Little did she know that two pairs of eyes were watching her through the opening of her chamber's door rather than just one. Soon she began to sing to lull the child to sleep.

 _Eyes sapphire blue,_

 _pale skin like the moon,_

 _with a crown of fire and gold_

 _You will be loved,_

 _this I know to be true,_

 _my sweet little baby girl_

 _They'll travel so far_

 _to revere and admire_

 _the Princess of fire and gold._

 _For you will be loved,_

 _you will rouse and inspire_

 _my beautiful, flame headed girl_

A pause occurred between the stanzas an Aurora hummed the tune to Thora. Thora's eyes began to open and close as she let out a soft yawn. Aurora continued with her song, smiling as her babe began to fall asleep.

 _I'll watch you grow strong,_

 _see the lion you'll become_

 _with a mane of fire and gold._

 _Oh you will be loved,_

 _and I'll be so proud,_

 _my beautiful, flame headed girl_

 _And when the night comes,_

 _you will rise like the sun,_

 _my daughter of fire and gold._

 _And you will be loved_

 _as you shine from above,_

 _my beautiful, flame headed girl._

 _So sleep my love, sleep_

 _I'll be here as you dream,_

 _kiss your hair of fire and gold,_

 _Oh you are so loved,_

 _you're the heart of me,_

 _my beautiful, sweet baby girl._

Aurora continued to rock in her chair after Thora had fallen asleep and re-laced the front of her dress. It was moments like this that she cherished, being able to hold her child close to heart and watch while she slept. She heard the doors to her chamber open and close quietly, but did not turn around as she did not want to rouse Thora. Loki came to stand in front of her and in his hands there was a wrapped package.

"I told you no more gifts Loki," Aurora whispered to Loki. "Last week you gave me rocking horses with jewels as eyes and golden thread as the mane and tail, last week you presented me with a necklace with the date I gave birth on it and puppies, and now your giving me another one." She giggled at her words and shook her head. "No," she repeated stubbornly to Loki who placed the gift at her feet.

"I promise just this last one and then no more nightingale. No wonder they fall asleep so easily. Your voice is quite enchanting." Handing the present to her, Loki urged her to open it, a mischievous look on his face.

"You open it. As you can see my hands are quite full." Aurora gazed down as Thora moved around in her sleep, her little leg twitching under the blanket. She was unaware that her uncle had arrived and continued to sleep.

"As you wish," Loki replied cheekily. He lifted the lid off the box as Aurora looked over her lap. Aurora saw nothing in the box. Her confused look met that of Loki's knowing one.

"I don't understand," Aurora muttered.

"That's because your present is much too big to fit in a box little one." Aurora tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what her children's uncle was up to.

Suddenly, warm, calloused hands placed themselves on Aurora's shoulders. A large shadow was cast over her body as the person came to stand behind her. Aurora froze in place, barely able to breath. She looked at Loki for confirmation. He nodded at her and then swiftly left the room, leaving Aurora with her mystery guest.

* * *

The room was quiet as Aurora sat in her chair, waiting for what was to happen. The only sound was the crackling of the fire as it consumed the wood within the fireplace. Her heart was thumping madly in her chest and her breathing became ragged. She became extremely warm, even more so with the fire burning in the room and because of her nervousness. Looking down at Thora, Aurora knew the child was oblivious to what was going on and she silently wished she was in her child's position.

After a few moments of silence, heavy footsteps signaled that the person was moving from behind Aurora. Soon, he was kneeling before her, both hands on the arms of the chair. Aurora dare not look up as she feared what she was about to face. She was shaking as she awaited her fate. A large hand reached towards her and firmly grasped her chin, pulling her eyes up to meet his. Gold met sapphire and Aurora gulped loudly at the sight in front of her.

There Thor was kneeling in front of her, his ever scrutinizing gaze roaming over her face and down to Thora. It seemed he too was at a loss of words as his eyes flickered from his maiden to his daughter. Moving his hand from her chin to her cheek, Thor caressed the smooth skin as Aurora placed her hand over his. Tears sprung from her eyes as she looked at him lovingly.

"Loki told me he had something to show me, but I did not know it would be this." Thor stroked Thora's red hair lightly as he looked at her in awe. She looked so small compared to his massive hand. "When I saw you both through the doorway, I couldn't believe it." Thor cupped Aurora's cheeks in his hands and pressed a light kiss to her lips. She whimpered at the contact, reaching her free hand for the back of his neck as she pulled him closer. Thor complied with her movement and leaned in closer, groaning inwardly. He had missed this; he had missed her. And now she had given him the most precious gift of all, his daughter. "You have no idea how happy I am little one," he murmured to Aurora as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I was afraid you would be angry with me," Aurora whispered to Thor, "But Loki told me it was best for me and best for Thora. He said it would protect both of us better if I didn't tell anyone. Did he tell you?"

Thor nodded at her words. "I understand why he did it little one and I agree with him. You would both be a threat to Margarethe and she would have most likely tried to have been rid of you, although I wouldn't have allowed it. I would never let anything happen to you." He sighed in content as he was surrounded by his little family. A gurgle was heard and he looked down.

Thora had woken up yet again and was looking at Thor in curiosity. She began to talk baby babble as Aurora shifted her in her lap and held her upright against her stomach and chest. Thor shifted back on to his knees and stood up before them.

With Thora in her grasp, Aurora looked up to Thor questioningly. "Do you want to hold her?" She smiled up at him encouragingly as she took in Thor's nervous expression. "It's alright Thor. You won't break her if you hold her. You just need to be gentle and be careful of her head." Thor still did not budge as he eyed the child in her lap. She looked so fragile to him. Rising from her position, Aurora motioned for him to join her on the chaise next to the rocking chair. He followed suit and sat next to her.

Wasting no time, Aurora put Thora in Thor's arms carefully and advised him on how to hold her. Thora fit perfectly in his hands. He held her head in the palm of his hand while the rest of her body was held up on his forearm. Thora laid there quietly as she continued to gaze up at Thor. She was interested in the new stranger and reached her hands up to him playfully. Thor lowered his head down and his hair tickled her face. Thora grasped the hair in her hands and yanked down, giggling as she did so. Thor was surprised by the motion and chuckled as she played with his hair.

"She has a strong grip," Thor said to Aurora as he let his daughter continue with her play.

"Just like you," Aurora responded back. "I named her Thora, after you. When she came, out the whole house could hear her with those loud lungs of hers."

"It suits her. It's a perfect name my love. You have done well." All of Thor's anxiety disappeared as he watched his child in wonder. He had helped to make her, this miracle. She appeared perfectly healthy and active for her age. "I wish I had been here when she was born." Thor's look became serious. He had missed his first child's birth because of the dangers that would present themselves if anyone had known about Aurora's pregnancy. Being the crown prince of Asgard had prevented him from being there and he resented his position at that moment.

"I know Thor. It could not be helped. It was my fault for not telling you. I asked Loki if he could bring you when I entered my confinement, but he refused. He said it would still be dangerous until after I delivered." Aurora scooted closer to Thor, resting her hand on his shoulder. Thor nodded in understanding, but he was still upset over the matter.

"I promise I will be here from now on. I do not want to miss anymore then I already have." Thor raised his free hand to grasp hers, placing a kiss on her palm. "I love you sweetheart."

"As I love you Thor." Aurora beamed up at him as she spoke those words and leaned in to kiss him. Right before their lips met, they were interrupted by a giggle from Thora who was laughing at her parents display. Both laughed at Thora's antics. "This is your father angel. You know that though, don't you?" Aurora asked Thora as she stroked her cheek. Thora just stared back at her and began to talk back, not understanding anything she said. "I have something else to show you," Aurora said to Thor. Taking Thora from his hands, she headed towards the nursery with a confused Thor in tow.

Entering the room, Thor noticed two cradles in the room instead of just one. Aurora placed Thora in one while she beckoned Thor to the other. Coming to stand behind her, he rested his hands on her waist and looked over her shoulder. He gasped at what he saw. It was another child, a perfect replica of him sleeping soundly in his crib.

"This is our son, Tavis. He was my surprise. I did not know I was carrying twins. Apparently they may possess your mother's magic and it shielded him from us. Imagine the surprise Loki had when he was born. He's the one who monitored my pregnancy and even then he did not notice anything." Aurora reached down to pull up the blanket Tavis had kicked off in his sleep. She couldn't tell him of her magic just yet. She felt guilty at lying, but she needed to keep this secret from him.

"You have blessed me with these two beautiful children Aurora. How can I ever repay you?" Thor was filled with immense emotions right now. He was grateful to her for not only did she love him truly, but she also made him a father. He had a son, his heir. He reached his hand down to stroke his son's cheek as he waited for Aurora's answer.

"Just your love. That's all I want, just for you to love me and our children." Aurora's voice was gentle as she said this and Thor moved his hands to her stomach before pulling her back against his body.

"And you shall receive it little one. My heart is yours. Everything will change when we return to Asgard." Leaving one of his arms around her stomach, Thor reached up to grasp Aurora's neck with his other hand as she craned her neck to look up at him. Lowering his head, his lips pressed against hers urgently. She tried to turn around in his grasp, but Thor held her still. Deftly untying the front of her dress, he roughly reached down to palm her left breast. She moaned wantonly as he continued his efforts and soon the front of her dress was completely pulled down to her waist, both of his hands on her breasts. He then turned her around forcefully and lifted her up in his arms. To maintain her balance, Aurora had to wrap her legs around his waist and reach her arms around his neck. He exited the room quietly, not wanting to wake up his children, and entered Aurora's own chambers.

Laying her back on the bed, Thor crawled over Aurora's body and kissed her possessively, wrapping his arms around her. Aurora whimpered as he kissed her, pulling him nearer so she should could feel him against her body. He lowered his hands to her waist, carelessly ripping off the rest of her dress. She eagerly returned the favor, reaching up to grasp his shirt in her hands. Thor pulled the fabric over his head, throwing it across the room before leaning back on his knees. He grinned at Aurora mischievously as he unlaced his breeches, making Aurora giggle in the process.

Once the item was discarded onto the floor, Thor returned to his previous position between Aurora's legs. Aurora ran her hands up and down Thor's chest and she craned her neck to press feather-light kisses on Thor's neck. Thor groaned as his felt Aurora's kisses on his neck and he tightened his grip around her waist. He slowly began to inch his way inside of her, Aurora throwing her head back and arching her back off the bed. Thor began to pump in and out of her, growling as she squeezed her core around him. She was still so tight, even after he had had her several times and the birth of their children.

Suddenly, Thor was pushed onto his back with Aurora straddling him. She looked down at him sensuously as she leaned her body against his and began to move up and down. Their hands were clasped together over Thor's head as he brought his hips up to meet hers. They built up a steady rhythm, Thor whispering sweet nothings into Aurora's ear as she pressed her body against his. They climaxed together, moaning in pleasure as they both came undone. They drifted off to sleep in the early hours of the morning after they had their fill of each other, Aurora laying her head on Thor's chest as he held her close. He would never let her go now.

* * *

 **A/N: Song by Karliene from The Ballad of Anne Boleyn. The song is called Elizabeth's Lullaby. The album is brilliant! I recommend you all check it out. And again, the links to the outfits have been taken down because they did not work. I will try to find a way for you all to see them! I've also started to think about what I should write about next. I can't decide between Lord of the Rings or Vampire Diaries. Both would have an OC character paired with one of the main characters as in this story. Suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and my OCs.**

 **A/N: So sorry for the wait! I was finally able to take a break from school and update! Just finished those dreadful midterms. Hopefully my schedule will me much lighter now. I was also hit by Hurricane Matthew and my poor car is now completely destroyed** **. Hope everyone is safe and sound! Hello to my new followers/favorites: HillsCass, zoegrhm, Jinx Rose, lovingvamp346, LycanBeks, 09, Tottering Fool, Dove Salvatore 21051, TikiKiki, ladymystikal36, PrincessLinaMarie, Bluemachine, WelseGirl4Life, kamnichele, EmmaJanette, Vine Shadow, lotusbe88, and jelsanna! And thank you to all those have reviewed. You guys are what keeps this story alive and I'm so thankful for your words of encouragement. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Response to Twin268: Sorry about that! School has literally taken over everything. Too many papers and too much reading haha. Oh no I would never do that to you guys! It's my priority that I finish this story and not leave it. So glad you liked the outcome. Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Ch.12**

 _Take off all of your skin_

 _And brave when you are free_

 _Shake off all of your sins_

 _And give them to me_

 _Close up, let me back yea_

 _I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero_

 _And my heart beats_

 _Like the empires of the world unite_

 _We are alive_

 _And the stars make love to the universe_

 _You're my wildfire every single night_

 _We are alive_

 _And the stars make love to the universe_

 _And you touch me_

 _And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like_

 _Wooo wooo_

 _And I'm like woo woo_

 _And I'm like woo woo_

 _And I'm like woo_

 _~Empire, Shakira_

* * *

Thor groaned in satisfaction as he rolled off of Aurora, her mewling for him to return to his previous position between her legs. She craved his warmth and cuddled into his side as he slid an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. They laid side by side, staring into each other's eyes as he ran his other hand along her spine, making her shiver with delight as he continued his trek to place his hand on her naked waist. Thor had made love to her every single night since they had been reunited, never wanting to be without her embrace. That had been a few months ago and he still had not returned to the palace. Loki instead took his place, using his powers to transform into another's body. He took up Thor's place disguised as the crown heir and carried out his duties while Thor remained with Aurora and their children.

Leaning forward, Aurora placed a light kiss on Thor's lips before continuing her path down his throat and nuzzling her face into his chest. She had missed this, being able to feel safe and loved in his arms. Throughout her pregnancy and the first few months after the twins' birth, she had imagined what it would be like when she saw Thor again. She was in eternal bliss. It was everything she had ever wanted. He had not been angry with her when he saw his children for the first time, but instead he was immensely pleased. He was a doting father, learning all that Aurora had learned from Inge. He never complained and never became upset when it concerned the babes. He was completely in love with them and they had him around their little fingers. Whenever they cried, he would come running. When they needed to be fed, he watched in wonder as they suckled from Aurora's breast. If a diaper needed to be changed, he was the willing victim as he switched their soiled cloths for new ones. The twins loved when he blew raspberries on their stomachs, giggling with glee as their father played with them.

A cry was heard from the next room. Apparently it was now time to wake up even though the sun had just barely risen over the horizon, red lines darting across the sky as the dark blue of night faded. Aurora went to sit up on the bed and pull her robe on her body, before she was tugged back onto the mattress

Aurora let out a soft laugh. "Thor, we have to wake up now. We can't leave them." Thor ignored her words and pinned her underneath him, pressing his hips into hers gently.

"Let me have you one more time." Thor grinned down at her mischievously as he watched the warring emotions on Aurora's face. She was attempting to be serious while at the same time trying not to let out a moan of pleasure. "Please little one. Just once more. You know you won't be able to resist me."

"I think she can my lord." Thor looked over his shoulder to see a smirking Inge standing in the archway between the parlor and Aurora' chambers, an infant in each arm. They cooed at their parents, completely obliviously to what they had prevented from occurring. Thor let out an irritated sigh as Aurora pushed him off of her to take her children in her arms. He threw himself down on the bed dramatically, throwing a pillow over his head in the process. Thora and Tavis both let out little giggles at their father's actions as well as their mother. Lifting the pillow up so his face could be seen, he made a face at the babes before dropping the pillow back in its previous position. More sounds of laughter echoed off the walls of their chambers.

Carefully, Aurora held her children to her chest and walked towards Thor before plopping them down on the bed next to their father. They were starting to crawl now and began to wiggle themselves closer to their father who laughed at their efforts to reach him, taking the pillow off his head to watch. Turning his body so he was in an upright position, Thor grasped Tavis under his arms and lifted him into his lap before doing the same to Thora. They began to babble at Thor who was talking softly to them, asking them how they were that morning even though they couldn't possibly understand him. The twins stared up at him blankly and grinned up at Thor with their toothless smiles before continuing their baby talk again.

It was moments like this that Thor truly appreciated in his life. He didn't know how he was going to return to Asgard with what he knew now. He could never leave the three of them. They were his heart, his home, his entire world.

"I think it's time for their morning bath? What do you think Thor?" Aurora questioned. Her gaze was gentle as she looked at Thor for confirmation. He smiled and nodded in agreement before the two of them, each holding a child in their arms, departed into the bathing chambers.

* * *

"Somethings wrong mother," Margarethe muttered to her mother as they walked through one of the many gardens of the Asgardian Palace.

"What do you mean?" Sigrid asked. She saw no reason for her daughter to be fearful. Thor had appeared quite normal when he returned from one of his many diplomatic trips to the other realms. He had been more attentive as of late towards Margarethe. He visited with her in her chambers often enough and they dined together with the Allfather and Allmother frequently.

"He has not laid with me at all since the incident, even when I said I was ready to. He has not been eager to restart our marital relations again. Doesn't that seem odd to you?" Margarethe questioned.

Sigrid rolled over the thought in her head. Thor was renowned for his sexual appetite for women. He could not go for too long without bedding a woman. It was in his nature. And now that he had a beautiful and fertile wife, one would think he would take opportunity he had to spend it bedding Margarethe. "I agree. That is odd, but sweetheart, he is probably worried for your wellbeing. He was furious with himself after he hurt you. You were injured to the point where you were one bedrest for two months. He is probably worried he will harm with his strength again and is waiting for the right moment to rekindle that aspect of your relationship."

"I know mother, but still, he isn't himself. There's something different about him and I can't put my finger on it." Margarethe didn't know what it was, but she would get to the bottom of it eventually.

"Morning sister. Don't you look ravishing?" Hakon appeared behind one of the many hedges in the palace garden, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. "Complaining about you husband again I see. That will do you no good little princess." A broad smirk appeared on his face.

Margarethe rolled her eyes at the comment, annoyed with her eldest brother' s bantering. "And it will do you no good spying on me brother." Blowing a piece of hair out of her face, she put her hands on her hips as she glared at Hakon.

"Stop frowning Margarethe. You'll get premature wrinkles. And you," she looked at Hakon sharply, "Watch yourself," scolded Sigrid. "I'll leave you two to yourselves. I have to meet with your father." She swiftly departed the garden, leaving her children to talk amongst themselves.

Wanting to rile up his sister even more, Hakon began to speak teasingly. "Maybe you're right."

Margarethe looked at him, slightly confused at what he meant. "What do you mean?" she questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"Maybe that dear husband of yours has strayed from you. Just the other day I saw him walking through the town marketplace, a very particularly pretty woman was on his arm. I'd watch your every move sister. You could be replaced." And with that he left her horribly frightened by what the future could possibly hold for her. She had to think of a plan, and fast.

* * *

Thor had proven right when he said she wouldn't be able to resist him. Soon after the twin's bath was over, Inge relieved them of their children with Kajsa tagging along to play with her niece and nephew. Thor of course took advantage of this opportunity, literally dragging Aurora back into the bathing chamber before playfully throwing her in the tub and soiling her nightgown. She had been furious with him at first when she came up from the watery depths, sputtering water out of her mouth and yelling at him for his actions. Her cries of anger soon quieted when she realized he was cornering her and she quickly lowered herself into the water to try and escape his grasp. She swam from Thor's view, giving him a challenge as she tried to outwit him. Thor chuckled at her efforts, searching through the water to find his beloved. He took small steps as to not alert her of where he was headed in the water. A movement was seen out of the corner of his eye and he shot his hand into the water, grasping Aurora by her ankle as she tried to swim away. He pulled her to him as she began to giggle at the fact he had found her.

Once trapped in his embrace, Thor placed a bruising kiss on Aurora's lips and she moaned into his mouth at the contact. Their clothing was discarded quickly as their hands roamed each other's bodies, eager to explore and feel their partner's body. They were slow in their movements, taking their time instead of rushing.

Leaning back against the cold tile of side of the bath, Aurora gripped the edge of it in order to maintain her balance. Thor continued his movements, faster than before. His furious onslaught began and Aurora threw her head back in rapture as his manhood plunged in and out of her. Aurora tried to push herself closer to him, but the position was too difficult to achieve as she would have fallen into the bath if she released her grip. Noticing her predicament, Thor leaned in closer, pressing his chest against her own. His hands gripped her hips tightly and suddenly she was lifted up on to the edge of the bath. Readjusting their position, Aurora was now able to put her hands around his neck and pull Thor closer. Placing his face in the crook of her neck, Thor inched closer and closer to his climax.

Suddenly, a knock on the door to their bathing chambers was heard. However, this did not stop the pair from their coupling. Growling in frustration, Thor yelled out a brief, "Leave us," before returning to the task at hand. Aurora let out a loud scream as she finished, still clinging to Thor. Her body was now like a ragdoll as her scream pushed him to the edge and Thor continued his path to pleasure. The sound was beauty to his ears. Shuddering as he climaxed, he held Aurora to him gentle as their heavy breathing began to slow.

Another knock resounded throughout the room. "Thor, this is urgent." Listening closely, Thor was able to identify the voice of his brother. Cracking the door slightly, Loki peeped his head into the room, a grim expression on his face.

Shielding Aurora with his body, Thor looked at his younger brother. His face held a puzzled countenance as he waited for an answer.

"Mother is here," Loki spoke. Both Aurora and Thor's hearts stopped in that moment.

"I don't understand. Why is she here? What's going on?" Thor questioned, worried for what was to happen.

"She knows Thor. Mother always has a way of knowing things," Loki answered, baffled as well as what had occurred

Flashback

 _Loki sat in Thor's chambers, bored after having a day's worth of council meetings with his father and their nobles. Being Thor was quite tiresome, but he wanted to help his brother. He deserved this happiness after all that had happened._

 _Frigga entered the chambers unannounced, a furious expression on her face. "Tell me Loki, when will you and Thor stop lying to me?"_

 _Loki was not perplexed by his mother's outburst, merely lifting a chalice of wine to his lips. His figure changed into that of his own. "Honestly mother, sometimes you overdramatize things. No lying is occurring nor are we engaging in any type of mischief you would deem inappropriate."_

 _Frigga's sharp look prevented Loki from speaking any further. He gulped inaudibly, bracing himself for the lashing he was about to receive._

" _Where is Thor?" Frigga questioned._

" _I don't know," Loki replied, hoping Frigga would not be able to see through him. Unfortunately, that did not occur._

" _Bring me to him," she said sternly. Loki groaned internally. This would not be good._

End of Flashback

Thor let out a sigh of worry. Turning to look at Aurora's reaction, he melted at the sight. She looked absolutely terrified as she clung to him. He knew what thoughts were going around her mind. She was probably worried about Frigga's reaction to her as well as their children. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her softly. "Do not worry little one. All will be well soon enough." He nodded at Loki who then disappeared from sight. "Come now, how about we both ready ourselves?"

Aurora nodded her head in agreement, exiting slowly from the bath and wrapping her body in a white towel. Turning around, she noticed Thor was staring at her, mesmerized by the sight. "I love you," she spoke quietly to him.

"I love you as well little one," Thor replied. And he meant it. With every fiber in his being, he meant it.

* * *

Entering into one of the main parlors of the villa, Thor was met with his mother's angry gaze. "Is there a reason for your absence my son? You're lucky it was me who realized it and not Odin."

Thor nodded in understanding. If it was the Allfather present and not Frigga, there would be way more consequences than a verbal lashing from his mother.

"I have to tell you something mother," Thor looked at Frigga, pleading for her to not be angry with him for what he was about to tell her.

"Well what is it?" she questioned, pondering over what it was he was going to divulge to her.

Loki then appeared, opening the door for Aurora as she walked into the room, the twins in her arms. Inge was following behind in a motherly manner, fretting over what was to take place. Both were sleeping pleasantly in their mother's arm, having fallen asleep after their morning feeding.

Frigga gasped in surprise as she realized what was happening, her hands covering her mouth in shock. "Thor," she said as she looked at him questioningly. He nodded, a small smile appearing on his face.

Aurora walked into the room, stopping as she came to stand beside Thor. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and smiled down at his children in her arms. Thora had her head laid down on her mother's chest, clutching the fabric of Aurora's dress in her tiny palm. Tavis was securely placed in the crook of his mother's arms, a baby blanket wrapped around his body. He was sucking on his thumb, sleeping contently.

Aurora turned to look at Frigga, her nervousness showing through her body language and facial expression. "I beg you, please do not be angry at what we have kept for you. Our children are innocent in all of this and I did not want any harm to come to them. Please do not be angry." Frigga nodded her head in understanding, pleased that she showed her the utmost respect. Tis girl clearly only cared for the welfare of her children as well as that of Thor.

Carefully, Thor extracted Thora from Aurora's arms, and placed himself in front of his mother. "This is your granddaughter, Thora." He gently lowered Thora into Frigga's arms. Small tears of joy fell from her eyes. Gesturing behind him, he signaled for Aurora to come forward. "And this is Tavis, your grandson." Frigga looked between the twins, understanding the reality of the situation. She now had two grandchildren and Thor had found a woman whom he truly loved.

* * *

The return trip to Asgard was organized swiftly and the group set off early the next morning, Frigga riding in her private carriage with Inge, Kajsa, and the twins. Thor and Aurora rode upon Thor's mighty stallion, Loki seated beside them on his magnificent steed. Their household and several guards from the villa followed as well as Frigga's own handmaiden and guards she brought along. If the weather permitted it, the company would arrive at the golden city within two weeks' time in order to accommodate the presence of the infants.

"What will happen when we return?" Aurora questioned Thor. She held a worried look on her face as she fiddled with her riding gloves in her hands, the gentle swaying of the horse moving her back and forth in the saddle.

Thor placed his head on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "I'm not sure little one, but I promise everything will turn out the way it is supposed to be. An announcement will be made that you are my mistress and have delivered Thora and Tavis. Loki will then present the matter to the Allfather concerning my marriage to Margarethe. Valhalla permitting, he will see reason in this and Margarethe will be removed. She will retain the title as a dowager princess of Asgard as a sign of respect and then will be married off to some willing noble. We will then be married and our children legitimized. The people will accept you, I know that for sure. They have not warmed up to Margarethe for she has given no sign of welcoming nor has she given me what you have. Do not worry."

"I am not your mistress though," Aurora replied coldly. "They'll think I'm your whore and that I'm trying to remove Margarethe so I can take her place, her power, her life." Small tears lingered on her cheek and Thor brushed them away with his thumb.

"Of course not sweetheart. My people would never think that and once they see you with our children and interact with you, they will love you as I do." Thor pressed a kiss to her cheek lovingly in order to comfort her fears.

"Are you sure?" Aurora asked.

"I'm positive," Thor replied. "Everything is going to change when we return to Asgard. I promise." Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Loki's gaze. He nodded at his brother in confirmation. That was all Thor needed. With the approval of his brother and mother, all he needed was Odin's blessing.

* * *

Their arrival in the golden city was met with cries of cheer. Seeing their precious princes and queen return to Asgard was a joyous occasion. However, once the people saw a woman riding in front of their Prince Thor, questions began to float around. Who was the woman? Why was she riding with their crown prince? Had they saved her from some disaster? Was she Thor's mistress? Was she to be some important noble's daughter brought to be a lady-in-waiting to their new princess? Their question was answered when the procession stopped and Thora and Tavis were transferred to their parents arms from those of Frigga and Inge. Seeing the babes in the arms of Thor and Aurora, the people began to cheer even louder, the reality of the situation coming to light. Aurora beamed as their chants became louder and Thor leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

Their procession continued until they reached the stairs of the palace, Odin standing stiffly at the top. He gazed down at the scene in front of him, no expression showing on his face. No one could read him, except perhaps Frigga who hurried to reach her husband and explain the situation. Loki also went to calm his father, following his mother's lead. Thor dismounted behind Aurora before lifting her out of the saddle, both babes still safe in her arms. A stable hand bowed to them and took his stallion before the group climbed the stairs to meet Frigga and Odin. Inge followed behind, rubbing Aurora's back encouragingly as she held Kajsa in her arms.

Upon reaching the pair, Odin looked at Aurora and the twins for the first time. Aurora bowed in respect, waiting until Odin signaled for her to rise. Thor stood beside her, proud of her behavior. Surely Odin would be pleased at the sight in front of him. Odin held his hand out to Aurora, gently grasping her elbow and helping her stand again. He then patted each child on the cheek before embracing Aurora. The people behind them let out a loud applause at the display in front of them. "Come let us talk in private," Odin said before the leading the way to his private study.

The group began to head towards their destination, but not before being sighted by a furious Margarethe. Her nostrils were flaring, her cheeks were red, and her eyes held a hard glare as she stared in anger at Aurora and the twins. "What is this?" she yelled angrily, looking back and forth between Thor and Aurora.

"It's what it looks like," Thor replied bluntly, no concern evident in his voice at the fact that Margarethe had discovered the truth. "Your sister and I had a relationship long before we were married and now she has given me my heirs."

"They aren't your heirs, they're bastards. Only I can give you legitimate children. I am your wife," spoke Margarethe.

"They are not bastards. They are my children." Aurora was shocked at the cold tone her voice held as she addressed her half-sister.

Thor began to shake in anger at his wife's words, his hands tightened into fists and his jaw clenched. He wove an arm around Aurora, urging her to continue walking. She looked up in Thor with concern before placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"It's alright," Aurora muttered, "She has a right to be angry, but that does not mean she should take it out on our children."

"I have every right to. You are nothing, but his whore and your children are bastards. This is unacceptable. I will not allow this," Margarethe replied.

"You can't allow anything. It has already happened so I advise you to accept it or face the consequences. Aurora and our children are going nowhere so I suggest you get used to it," Thor said. And with that, the spat was over and the group departed.

Margarethe was left in the hallway of the palace, left behind in the wake of her sister. However, her fate had not been sealed yet and Margarethe would do anything in her power to prevent the rise of her sister. No matter what it took, Margarethe was determined to be rid of Aurora once and for all.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.

A/N: Hello to my new followers/ favorites: sesshomura'slover, , Teemitchie, HuntressForTheWolves, Gorange1, Katelynn Snow Fox, Alexa G. Salvatore, FarrahRiley3, Bronnie929, Haley-Belle, The-Kiwi-Lover, samantalu, AriSonMma, NoticeMeSempaii01, Rated-Rgurl89, ChibiSpyStuff, direworlf1829, LuCkY-StAr69, LucianLycan, and Em-x, . Thank you so much to my recent followers as well my other ones. Your support means the world to me And shout-out to Brookie Twiling who made three covers for my story! She is the best! Check them out at .com. And sorry for the long wait! I've been sick for the past two weeks which stalled my posting. I'm sad to say that this is the end of the story, but I will continue to write others. My new story will hopefully be up soon so keep a lookout for that! Hope you enjoy the end!

* * *

 **Ch. 13**

 _Never knew I could feel like this_

 _Like I´ve never seen the sky before_

 _I want to vanish inside your kiss_

 _Every day I´m loving you more and more_

 _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

 _Telling me to give you everything_

 _Seasons may change, winter to spring_

 _But I love you until the end of time_

 _Come what may_

 _Come what may_

 _I will love you until my dying day_

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

 _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

 _Suddenly my life doesn´t seem such a waste_

 _It all revolves around you_

 _And there´s no mountain too high_

 _No river too wide_

 _Sing out this song I´ll be there by your side_

 _Storm clouds may gather_

 _And stars may collide_

 _But I love you until the end of time_

 _Oh, come what may, come what may_

 _I will love you, I will love you_

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

 _~Come What May, Moulin Rouge_

* * *

Thor and Aurora were peacefully lounging on chairs in one of the palace gardens, their children playing at their feet on a baby blanket. They leisurely sipped from their chalices filled with honeyed mead, Aurora placed comfortably in Thor's lap as they watched the twins. Holding the chalice in one hand, Thor's other hand casually slid along the bare skin of Aurora's back, her dress having a large slit in the back. The skin was warm and smooth to the touch, perfect in every way. Thor leaned closer in order to place a kiss on one of her shoulder blades before she moved back to lay her head in the crook of his neck.

Odin had agreed to think over the matter of Thor's divorce to Margarethe, favoring Thor's idea to peacefully set her aside and compensate her for her loss of title with a brand-new husband. Aurora and Thor would be married, their children legitimized, and Aurora would be crowned the new princess of Asgard. Odin was rather fond of Aurora and the babes although he worried about political disputes and the people of Asgard possibly voicing opposition. It was a slow process, but it would all work out in the end.

Rising gracefully from her position, Aurora spoke to Thor softly as she explained why she needed to departure. She wished to return to their chambers in order to get blankets. A chill had filled the air and she wanted to prevent the twins from catching a cold. Placing a quick kiss on his lips, Aurora left Thor with their children while she headed towards the east wing of the palace.

Walking through the halls, the many courtiers bowed in respect as she passed. Aurora nodded her head courteously to all, acknowledging them. Since Thor's announcement, the court of Asgard had begun to show their true colors. Most of them backed behind Thor and Aurora's pending engagement, agreeing that Aurora would be a much better future queen of Asgard than Margarethe. However, a few disagreed because of the old ways. They did not think a crown prince could set a wife aside no matter what the reason.

Leaving the courtiers behind, Aurora entered a deserted hallway. Hurrying quickly to complete her task, she did not notice the dark figure lurking in the shadows. As she a neared an archway, the stranger neared towards her menacingly. Just as she reached the staircase contained within the archway, the figure gave Aurora a forceful shove. Letting out a loud scream, Aurora fell forward and tumbled down the stairs violently, her body hitting the stairs as well as the walls during her descent.

As she hit the bottom steps, the perpetrator could see the damage that had been done. Aurora's dress was torn in several places, her arm was positioned awkwardly across her body, and her head held a nasty gauge, blood dripping across her forehead. She was also unconscious, her breathing unsteady as her chest moved up in dangerous intervals. Smiling at the work done, the figure disappeared quietly before anyone could spot him or her.

Hearing the commotion, one of the many palace maids came to investigate the noise. Spotting Aurora, she let out a cry for help as she dropped the sheets in her hands and ran to pull Aurora into her lap. Analyzing the damage done, others ran to see what was wrong. "Tell the crown prince immediately," she spoke when they reached her, "and fetch the physician." The servants nodded and one dispersed from their group in order to alert Thor while another went to find the palace doctor. The maid returned her attention to Aurora, pushing strands out of her face. "Who could have done this to her?" she wondered aloud. Whoever did this was about to face the wrath of Thor and if Aurora died from her injuries, there was no telling what would happen.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Aurora's accident, Thor pacing outside his and Aurora's inner chambers awaiting the news for the assessment of damage. Odin and Frigga were talking in hushed tones in the corner of the room, Loki gazing out the window in deep thought.

When Thor was alerted of what had happened, he began furiously barking out orders as he gathered his children in his arms to rush to his beloved. Upon reaching her, he deposited his crying children in the arms of one of the maids and ordered her to take them to their nursery and tell Inge of what had occurred. Falling to his knees, he carefully cradled Aurora in his arms. She looked a mess. Her arm was broken or dislocated, her body was likely to be covered in bruises, and the injury to her head was a cause for concern. He swiftly carried her to their chambers, placing her gently on the bed as he reached their bedchambers. However, he was quickly pushed out of the room as the physician arrived, needing absolute privacy as Thor's worrying would be quite a disturbance.

The door the bedchamber opened, the room no longer silent as the quiet creak of the door entered the room. The physician looked at Thor grimly before speaking. "She will be alright my lord. She took quite a nasty fall. Her arm is indeed broken and her body will be very sore for the next few days. I advise you to not let her hold her children as it will cause great discomfort and I urge you to not participate in any sexual activities. She has lost a great deal blood and her energy is little. Let her rest. I've left some herbs for the pain that she should take every six or so hours and some poultices for the bruising. You were lucky my lord. It could have been a lot worse." Patting Thor on the back, he departed the chambers.

Thor took no time in entering his bedchambers, rushing to Aurora's side. She was awake now as she laid on her side, her eyes following Thor's movements. Her arm was cast in a sling and a bandage had been applied to her head. Her dress had been changed into a more comfortable nightgown in order to accommodate her fragile condition.

As Thor neared her, he realized she has been crying. Red marks marred her cheeks and she reached for Thor eagerly. Placing himself according to her position, he sat down on the edge of the bed. One hand went to her forehead while the other settled on her waist. "I was so worried little one. You gave me quite a fright." Thor kissed her gently on the forehead as he spoke.

Aurora looked up at Thor cautiously. She was trying to tell him something, but she didn't know how. She let out a loud sob, Thor pulling her to him immediately after hearing the sound.

"What is wrong little one? You can tell me," Thor voiced.

"You won't want anything to do with me anymore," Aurora cried.

"Do not say that Aurora. I love you and I love our children. I will never leave you." Thor was surprised at her outburst, wondering what Aurora was about to tell him.

"I.." Aurora hesitated, "I lost my powers. For some reason, the damage to my body was too much. Something broke the connection. I had elemental powers Thor. I don't how, but I did. That's why Tavis was shielded from Loki when he examined me during my pregnancy. It cloaked him for some reason. I don't know. Maybe Thora did it. She could have the same power as me although she hasn't shown any signs yet. It's gone though. I can never do magic again. I just tried to a spell and nothing happened."

Thor looked at Aurora in shock. "You're an elemental? Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"I don't know Thor. Loki told me I shouldn't tell anyone until I was ready to. My powers had not grown to their full potential yet and my training had to be canceled because of my pregnancy. He was protecting me. I was to tell you and the rest of your family when I came to my full powers, but now that will never happen. I can't do anything, not even a simple healing spell." She broke out in tears again.

"I am not angry little one. I just wished you would have told me sooner. You have a gift. I would not be mad at that." Thor rubbed Aurora's back soothingly as he talked to her in hushed tones.

"That isn't all. I told the physician that I wanted to tell you. The reason why I lost so much blood is because… because I had a miscarriage. I was with child and I didn't even know yet. It was still the early stages, but still, I lost him. I lost our boy. He said it was a boy. The physician said I would have difficulties conceiving, that my body could possibly have had too much damage done to it. He said it wasn't impossible, but that I could be prevented in having children for a while, until my body completely healed. He couldn't see the full extent of the damage." Aurora sniffled at the end of her sentence, anguish evident in her body language. All Thor could do was gather her closer in his arms and listen to her sobbing into his chest. No words left his lips. He said nothing. His brain froze as reality set in. A single tear drifted down his face before a look of rage took over. He would get to the bottom of this and whoever did this would pay for harming his love. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Margarethe sat peacefully in her chambers as she brushed her hair at her elaborate vanity. She had heard of what happened to Aurora, but she did not care. She was the one who pushed her anyway and now that her sister could no longer have children, Thor would certainly return to her on his hands and knees and discard her bastard sister. She smiled gleefully into the mirror, happy with her work.

Rising from her seat, Margarethe was startled by the abrupt entrance into her rooms.

"You vile little slut." Margarethe was insulted by the words of her elder brother Hakon as he stepped into her rooms, closely followed behind by Rolf. He forcefully grabbed her neck and held it in his grasp as he pushed her against the wall.

Margarethe struggled against him, her air supply being cut off. "Let go off me," she muttered fiercely. "I'll have your head for this."

"Really little sister? I think no one will care what you say once I tell them it was you who I saw push Aurora." Hakon spat the words vehemently from his mouth, his eyes burning with anger. He released his grip on her throat and Margarethe slid to the floor gasping for breath.

"You wouldn't dare," Margarete replied. "You'll put everything in jeopardy."

"No, I'll put your position in jeopardy. You'll be tried, found guilty, and exiled. Aurora will take your place." Hakon spoke concisely as he stared at Margarethe in disgust.

"How dare you! That little wench can never take my place just her whore of a mother," Margarethe yelled back at him.

"You watch your words. I won't have you slandering my sister and my mother," Hakon responded.

Margarethe eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. "What?" she whispered. "It can't be. Her mother is not your mother. Your mother was father's first wife."

"Tis a lie little sister. She accepted Rolf and I as her own sons. She gave father permission to take a mistress because she was dying. She was happy for him and she loved him therefore she wanted him to be happy. Amora and her got along quite well actually, unlike your mother who acts all high and mighty and rejected Amora from the moment they met. Honestly, I wonder how father can stand her or you. You speak ill of my mother again and you won't live to see tomorrow."

Margarethe looked at Rolf for comfort, but all he gave her was a look of hatred. They were both against her and her downfall was now definite.

Dragged from her rooms, Margarethe was thrown into a cell with no food or water. The conditions inside the cell were horrific. The ground was covered in dirt and probably feces and the cell bed only held a small ratty pillow with a poor excuse for a blanket. She sat down in one of the corners of the cell, hugging her knees to her chest. She began to cry, realizing the reality of her situation.

* * *

For the next few weeks, she awaited her fate as she was put in trial after trial, both of her brothers testifying against her. Thor sat quietly with his parents at the head of the court, ignoring her with every fiber of his being. He hated her, that was for sure. He held no sympathy for her even though he was her husband. He had married her, shared her bed, and given her the title of princess, but now he wanted nothing to do with her. She knew he hadn't wanted to marry her in the first place. Now he was just happy to be rid of her. Loki was pleased as well, standing behind his brother and agreeing with his every word. Sigrid not once came to visit her in her cell, pretending to be ashamed of her behavior, and her father couldn't even bare to look at her during the trials, a look of disappointment in his eyes. He soon divorced Sigrid who was then left to her misery. Irene had shown up once, but only to berate her for her behavior. Margarethe was now alone, completely and utterly alone.

After the last assembly had taken place, the Allfather decreed that Margarethe and Thor's marriage would be declared invalid. She was to be put to death, but Aurora had intervened. She pleaded with the Allfather to exile her or at least marry her off to some aged infertile lord who would keep her away from court. Odin agreed. Margarethe was to be married off to the Lord Einar Ulfson, a sharp man who ruled his lands with an iron grip. He was too old to have any more children, his many sons and daughters older than Margarethe herself. He revoked his title and bestowed it upon his son who now ruled in his stead and attended the many council meetings of the court of Odin. Einar retired to the countryside and rarely traveled to court, therefore Margarethe would literally be sent away into exile. Einar's estate was at the most southern point of Asgard and would prevent Margarethe from returning to court. Odin was satisfied with the new arrangement, commending Aurora for her suggestion. Margarethe was then discarded, married, and sent away, never to disturb Thor and Aurora again.

* * *

Aurora stood in the middle of her chambers, admiring her newly made wedding dress. The dress was pure white and hugged her figure generously. It was much more modest than Margarethe's, but held its own alluring appeal. The entire body and train was a solid white with a sheer fabric over it. The dress was strapless but the sheer fabric created a sleeveless type of look as the material gathered over her shoulders. It was cinched in at the waist with a silver flower chain giving her a goddess like appearance. A simple diamond tiara was placed on her head and diamond studs graced her ears. Irene, Inge, and her many ladies sat around the room holding glasses of wine in their hands, giddy that Aurora was to be married that day. She had been waiting so long and now it was finally happening.

Loki then entered the room, Hakon and Rolf following behind. The twins were being carried in two of their uncles' arms, calling out for mama. They were now a year and half old, walking and just now beginning to form small sentences. Tavis definitely took after his father with his golden hair and bright blue eyes. Thora's fiery hair and slightly darker blue eyes represented her mother's side more. They were both true children of Thor though and were proved to be Frigga and Odin's grandchildren due to their signs of magic. Both had been caught levitating objects as well as themselves in the air and little flowers could be seen sprouting in the garden whenever they were playing out outside. They had not only inherited Frigga's powers, but Aurora's elemental ones as well.

Walking towards her children, Thor and Tavis reached their arms up to Aurora as she held them in her arms. "Hello my darlings. Are you excited for today? You get to walk with mama down the aisle. Won't that be fun?" Aurora placed kisses on their foreheads before smiling up at her brothers and almost brother-in-law.

Loki smiled gently at her, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on her cheek. "Well aren't you the most ravishing bride in all of Asgard? What do you all think?" He spread his arms wide and looked at the others within the chamber. The other guests in the room raised their glasses and cheered at his words. Aurora blushed and giggled at his comment, the twins also laughing even though they didn't understand what was going on.

The doors to Aurora's chambers opened again and a few of the Asgardian guards entered and bowed. "It is time my lady," one of them said.

Aurora breathed in a large gulp of air. It was time. She had been waiting for this for so long and now she was scared out of her mind.

Loki took her hand in his grasp and squeezed it comfortingly. "Come" he spoke to her, "All will be well."

Aurora nodded gently, cuddling her children closer to her. Placing them down before her, the twins each grasped a small portion of Aurora's dress in their hands, pushing themselves closer to their mother and making sure she would not go anywhere. Aurora smiled at the sight before placing her hand in Loki's. Her ladies all lined up behind her, Inge and Irene directly behind Aurora as they were her chief-ladies-in-waiting.

The company then proceeded through the chamber doors and into the halls of the palace, all the while being led by the palace guards. Their pace was slow as the toddlers were walking with them, but they did not mind. It was a sweet sight, seeing the crown prince and his almost wife's children walking next to their mother, grasping the fabric of her dress tightly in one of their hands. Thora held a bouquet of lavender in the other hand while Tavis was entrusted with a small box that carried his mother and father's wedding rings.

Soon the group reached their destination and Aurora's presence was announced. The doors to the great hall opened and Loki carefully guided Aurora down the stairs onto the main floor. She was graceful in her movements while her children each took one step at time because of their short legs.

Hearing them enter, Thor turned around at the end of the hall where he was standing with Odin and waiting for Aurora to arrive. His eyes lit up at the sight of her and the twins. She was a goddess, beautiful in all ways imaginable. Her skin was practically glowing and the smile on her face beamed so brightly it almost blinded him. His eyes roved up and down her figure, pleased at her dress selection. The dress was modest to him, but showed off her figure in all the right places without exposing too much skin. He chuckled as his gaze lingered on the twins. Each of them had pressed themselves closer to their mother's legs, making it hard for her to walk without falling. He nodded at Loki who led her and his brother's children down the aisle.

Spotting their father down the aisle, the twins burst out into a run, their chubby toddler legs moving as fast as they could. "Papa, papa," they cried out, laughing as they ran to him. Thor as well as the many guests present let out roars of laughter as the watched the spectacle before them. Kneeling, Thor embraced them and spun them around in his arms, making them giggle even louder. Placing them down at his feet, he came down to their eye level. "Now, you must behave like mama and I told you too remember." The twins nodded their heads up and down, noticing the serious tone in their father's voice. He smiled at them before raising himself up to his full height.

Aurora and Loki now stood before Thor and he reached his hand out to her gently. She released her hand from Loki's grasp and placed it in Thor's, blushing as he caught her eye and winked at her. Turning to face the Allfather, the ceremony began. It was now the beginning of new era, one where Aurora and her children would be accepted by the people and she would live happily with Thor as his princess and then queen. Thor of course would love her forever, until the end of time itself.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **10 years later**

Crouching in the tall grass, Tavis held his position on his toes before laying down on his stomach and crawling on the ground and away from Thora. He could still hear her counting, but the voice began to fade as he moved farther and farther away. Coming to his destination, he quickly sprung to his feet and behind a tall oak tree on his mother's manor. He held his breath as he waited for the game to begin. The counting then stopped. He could hear his sister's slow steps as the grass crunched beneath her feet as she searched the gardens. Peeking from his hiding spot, he saw her entering the hedges before disappearing. He let out a loud sigh. Thora had not seen him and she would not until he allowed her too. Turning back around, he let out a small squeak as he came face to face with his other younger sisters, Eira and Kristiina.

Despite the physician's diagnosis, Aurora had miraculously conceived again despite what he had told her regarding her accident. At ages six and four, these two girls were quite a handful compared to their older siblings. They were always making trouble by stealing food from the kitchens or disappearing before their daily lessons began. Often, you could find them in the stables brushing Whitefoot's mane and body and feeding him freshly picked apples from Frigga's gardens. Eira was a combination of her parents with blonde hair and golden eyes. She was a sight to behold, her parents' little angel. Kristiina was all Aurora though with her chocolate locks and bright shining eyes. Thor had nicknamed her "little foot" as she possessed the same tiny feet Aurora did. The two were inseparable, much like the twins until they had gotten older. Tavis was now training with his father and Odin lectured him in politics and diplomacy. Thora often took lessons from her mother and grandmother in the art of becoming a lady.

Tavis let a huge scowl appear on his face as he examined the younger girls. They were up to something, that much was evident. Both were smirking at him deviously. "Go find your own hiding place," he whispered at them. They didn't budge, but merely giggled at him. His frown deepened and he went to move to another spot before the girls tackled him to the ground. Thora then emerged from within the hedges, letting out a loud laugh before joining them. The girls had successfully pinned their brother to the ground and were relishing in their victory as their parents came outside to see what all the commotion was about.

Thor led Aurora out onto the terrace, his hand placed on her lower back as she held their newest babe in her arms. They both searched eagerly for their children with their eyes as they had heard their loud noises from inside the manor. Thor and Aurora had been blessed with a fifth child, their second son Vali. He too was an exact replica of Thor just at Tavis and possessed his father's thunderous temper as well.

Seeing what all the commotion was about, both parents let out little chuckles at seeing their children playing together. Tavis looked up from under the pile of sisters on top of him and gave them a glare. The girls all gave their parents cheeky grins.

"How about you let your brother breath for a moment, hmmm," Aurora murmured, a small smile gracing her features. Her daughters all complied, jumping off their brother and hiding behind their father's tall figure or their mother's long skirts.

Picking himself up and brushing the dust from his clothes, Tavis continued to glare at his sisters who were giggling at his behavior.

"Alright. Enough staring. All of you inside and get yourself ready before your Uncle Loki and Aunt Irene arrive with your cousins," Thor said. Loki and Irene had fallen madly in love soon after Thor and Aurora's wedding. They had two little ones of their one, eight-year-old Kari and three-year-old Tyr.

The four of them bobbed their heads and followed their father's orders before taking off into the house, Tavis chasing after his sisters with a fury while laughed and ran to their rooms.

Aurora and Thor followed, Thor pressing a small kiss to Aurora's forehead. "I love you little one," he spoke softly to her, gazing down with much adoration in his eyes.

Aurora locked eyes with Thor, a light blush visible on her features. "And I love you. Forever."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's the end folks. Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end! Your support is what has kept me going and I cannot wait to continue writing for you guys! My next story will be up soon. Hope you guys like the movie Troy ;) Suggestions and comments are welcomed for any ideas or thoughts!**


End file.
